Kim Possible:  Legacies
by LJ58
Summary: It starts with just another sitch.  It won't end that way.  Kim and Shego are about to find out the hard way that there is more to Shego's powers than anyone ever imagined.  Now, if only they can survive the discovery.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**I**

"Just get him, and all the others off the station," Kim told Ron as they stood over an unconscious Dr. Drakken. "I'll get to C-N-C, and plug Wade into the systems so he can stop the countdown that lunatic started."

"Maybe I should wait for you," Ron asked uneasily. "What if Shego…..?"

"Knowing her, she was in the first escape pod to leave this dump," she told him as the standard Henchco space lair's superstructure now attached to a NATO satellite defenses platform groaned audibly, starting to come apart after the fight they had had with Drakken and Shego after they managed to get on board to free the hostages taken from the ISS, and the military platform now attached to the lair like a bad patchwork addition.

The addition Drakken co-opted when he attached his lair to the missile platform had twenty armed nuclear missiles he intended to use to blackmail the planet into bowing to him. It seemed as if his schemes just got crazier and more dangerous as he went along. This was no exception.

"I can still wait….."

"Go, Ron. You're the only one that fly the pod down with the others still out cold, and I doubt we want _him_ getting away again," she said as she scowled at the bound and gagged felon just starting to come around.

"Just be careful," he told her.

"Always," she smiled, and they shared a brief kiss.

"Now, get those people out of here," she snapped. "The clock is ticking," she reminded him, and turned and raced to the platform's primary controls.

"You can count on me, KP," he shouted after her as he began to drag the semiconscious madman toward the escape pod where five unconscious scientists were already stashed.

Kim knew the countdown was getting close. Thirty minutes had already passed since they broke into the lair, and found the failsafe overrides on the stolen missiles had already kicked in when the madman tampered with them in his desperation. Unfortunately, the emergency launch program some ambitious general had insisted on also started the arming sequence. It was their way of ensuring no one tampered with their missiles, since any tinkering would automatically launch the warheads to prearranged targets. The countdown had started the moment Drakken had tried to tap the control systems on board the platform. If she didn't do something, that meant twenty warheads were going to be launching at the planet below, and effectively ending life as they knew it.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

"Okay, Wade, I'm….. Shego!" she hissed, spotting the green-skinned woman in a flightsuit frantically pounding on a console in frustration.

"Princess," she turned to stare at her, and for once, she wasn't looking snide, or sarcastic. "Thank God. Dr. D did….something. These things are about to launch, and I can't stop them," she said, looking genuinely concerned as she tried to work the console before her.

"It wasn't him this time," she told her, warily approaching her. "At least, not completely. These things were built with special fail-safes to keep anyone else from trying to use them. The minute you two tried to reprogram them, the countdowns on all twenty warheads started."

Shego looked genuinely ill. "Tell me you and your Nerdlinger can stop it," she demanded.

"It's why I'm here," she said confidently, and plugged the Kimmunicator into the main console. "Wade, are you there?"

"Right here, Kim," the boy told her as he began working his technological magic. "I'm sending the abort codes now. But….. Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh? Don't say uh-oh. I _hate_ uh-oh," Shego almost ranted herself just then.

"Kim, I can shut down the arming sequence and navigational systems, but it won't stop the missiles' engine ignition programs. There's a short in the drive systems due to the shoddy patchwork, and there's no way to _prevent_ their launching," he told her grimly. "Unfortunately….."

"If they do launch, then their onboard guidance systems reboot," Shego realized.

"Yeah," the anxious face nodded on the small, digital screen.

"Options, Wade," Kim asked. "Surely you've got some ideas?"

"One. But it's risky."

"That's me. Risk with the big R," Kim agreed. "Spill it."

"We short out the docking clamps, keeping the missiles locked to the platform, and then use the propulsion systems to launch them with the entire platform _away_ from the planet."

"Sounds doable," Shego agreed.

"Yes. What do we do," Kim asked.

"I'm already doing it, Kim. There's just one catch. The onboard guidance systems are all fried, too. Those missiles could still go anywhere unless someone is actually on the platform..._manually_ directing their flight path."

"It's never easy with you," Shego joked grimly.

"What's the safety margin, Wade," Kim asked.

"Kim. There is none. Whoever pilots the platform…..is going to die," he told her, looking genuinely pale just then as his face filled one of the nearby monitors.

Kim paled as she looked from her friend on the monitor to Shego. "Get out of here," she told the older woman.

"What? You cannot be serious…..?"

"You can still escape. I'll launch the platform by starting the maneuvering thrusters now ahead of the countdown. That should burn out any fuel reserves, and maybe give me some extra time. Maybe enough time to get away before the warheads detonate."

"It might work," Wade agreed after a long look between the two women. "But your window is narrowing fast, KP."

"Go," Kim told her when Shego still hesitated. "I'll aim this heap for open space, and probably still beat you down," she smiled tautly.

Shego turned, and disappeared through the hatch without hesitation.

"I'm starting the platform's main thrusters, Wade," Kim said as much for Shego's sake as reporting to Wade. "Just tell me this idea actually has a chance," she turned to address only the latter, having switched off the intercoms by then.

"I wish I could, Kim," Wade told her grimly as she worked at the controls where she sat. "But Drakken has screwed up so much of the platform's primary command codes, I'm having trouble deciphering all his changes. You're lucky to still have life support."

"Typical," she sighed. "I think that man must have been born with a self-destruct switch of his own."

"All the escape pods are away, Kim," Wade reported as the entire platform began to shake as the powerful on-board thrusters began to fire. "And shuttles are outbound from the ISS to pick them up. I'm overriding the fail-safes on the missile propulsion systems now. Their thrust should add to your speed, and put a safe distance between the planet and any detonation if you hold your projected course for at least…..nine minutes."

"Time to detonation?"

"_Eleven_ minutes," Wade reported grimly over the sounds of creaking, protesting squeals of twisting, straining metal.

"I know I said I can do anything, Wade," she joked grimly. "But that's pushing it even for me."

"I could still try to take over once you're underway. It's just….."

"Too many variables," Kim agreed. "For all our sakes, I'd better drive," she said tautly, feeling the platform start to really shake as one missile after another began to fire powerful thrusters now. Those rockets were now adding to her speed as the bulky defense station began to pull away from the planet that had birthed her.

"Kim….."

"Tell Ron…. Just tell Ron….."

"I understand, Kim," Wade responded quietly as they both watched her course, and the time ticking down.

"Why'd you lie to me, Princess," a soft voice rasped as the timer continued to tick off precious minutes as she kept both hands on the badly jerking stick that kept the bulky platform on course away from the planet, and headed directly into deep space.

Kim spun around in her seat, felt the helm try to jerk in her hand through the stick, and turned back to fight it even as Shego walked up behind her.

"You should have left, Shego," she said quietly. "This was my decision," she said tightly.

"You think I could live with myself knowing I had abandoned you on a suicide mission," she snapped back. "I might not be the hero any longer, but even I couldn't live with myself if I let you do this. Give me the stick, Kimmie. You can still get out of here."

Kim glanced at the console. Six minutes to detonation. "It's four minutes back down the corridor to the closest pod. _If_ it's still there, and _if_ it will launch with everything else shorting out after the launch. We both know even I wouldn't make it."

"Damn it, Pumpkin," Shego hissed, fists clenched impotently.

"I know. This sucks."

"I…. I wish I could have saved you," Shego said abruptly, walking up behind her chair as the station continued to shudder and hum with the powerful rockets forcing it to speeds it was never meant to achieve.

"I tried to save _you_, you stupid woman," Kim told her with a choked cry, looking back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Kimmie…"

"I want you to know," Kim cut her off. "Even when I was furious with you.… I always respected you. Admired you. Sometimes….. I wanted to _be_ you."

Shego laughed bitterly at that. "You don't want that, Kimmie. You're everyone's golden girl. I'm just….."

"You're a willful, sarcastic, and very often irritating pest. And…..I think I've always loved you," Kim blurted out impulsively.

Shego put a hand on her left shoulder, and Kim impulsively reached up and took it with one hand.

"I've always liked you, too, Pumpkin," the older woman told her honestly. "A lot. Life would have really been dreary without you along for the ride." "Shego," she said, feeling the stuttering fade of the rockets' boosters, knowing time was fast ticking down for both of them. The inertia kept them moving, now all but tumbling as systems began to fail, and the creaking station around them howled with alerts and vain warnings.

"Kimberly," Shego murmured quietly, tightening her grip on that small hand.

"I don't want to die," Kim admitted in a choked confession as Shego embraced her from behind.

"I know, Kimmie. I….."

And the world went white.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**II**

"_I don't want to die_," the woman on the screen cried softly, reaching back for the woman that stood behind her, folding her arms around her.

"_I know, Kimmie. I_….."

The screen went blank.

"I'm assuming you saw the same footage I did even before I showed you this," Dr. Betty Director asked Wade after she called him in a few hours after the stunning news of Kim's heroic death began to spread across a shocked world.

The footage on its own was hardly damning. It only blatantly showed two women turning to one another for comfort, knowing the end was near, and knowing that this time they couldn't escape. Who wouldn't feel the way they did?

What had come earlier was more shocking. She wasn't going to let _that_ out. Ever.

"Yes," the young man just starting to grow up himself nodded somberly as he sat in her office for the first time in his life. That Dr. Director had asked for his personal appearance suggested the seriousness of this meeting.

"I have ordered a complete media blackout on that footage, Wade. So far as the world knows, Kimberly died on that platform _alone, _saving the world yet again."

Wade only nodded, his usually dark skin unusually pale as he still tried to assimilate watching Kim die yet again.

"That brings us to this meeting. I will not have that…..woman _sullying_ Kimberly's name, or her reputation, by revealing what we have witnessed. I am giving you carte-blanche to hunt down any and all remaining copies of that footage, and eliminate it. I don't care what comes of Shego, or speculation regarding her disappearance, but Kimberly's reputation is to remain spotless. I would rather not even Stoppable see that last transmission."

"That's probably best," Wade finally nodded.

"Good. That's why I'm giving you my personal pass code, and letting you use our supercomputers to do this job," he was told as she handed him a dark blue card.

He stared incredulously at the card, and took it even as he looked back at her.

"Naturally, once you are finished, my codes will be changed," she added with a faint smirk.

"Of course," he told her, not bothering to add he already knew it. And her four other failsafe codes.

"This is Agent Du," she said as a lean man in dark blue entered the office.

"Yes. Technically, we've met," Wade nodded as the man entered the office.

Will eyed him blandly, not saying a word.

"Take him to my private computer annex, Will. Give him whatever he needs to get the job done."

"Yes, ma'am," the agent nodded as dour as ever.

"I'm surprised you're not cheering," Will was told as he led Wade to the private computer terminal that hooked into GJ's supercomputer with worldwide access.

"Even an amateur deserves respect when they go above and beyond," Will told him stuffily.

"Yeah," Wade agreed, not wanting to argue with the guy Kim could never seem to get along with for more than two minutes at a time. Or vice versa.

"Here we are. If you need anything, use code Delta 3, and I'll attend to it myself. We would prefer no one else even know you are here. Or what you are doing," Will told him.

"Of course," he said flatly, and walked into the small room with a simple computer terminal inside.

He didn't say another word as Will shut the door behind him, and Wade went to work doing what he did best.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**III**

Shego woke slowly. Sluggishly. Every cell in her body feeling as if it had exploded, and then been violently reshuffled as she rolled onto her back and stared at a blank, white ceiling. Fighting the throbbing pain in her skull, she looked left simply because that was the direction her head was already turned, and saw the walls were just as white. A part of her was dimly aware that she was naked. As in completely. Turning her head with great effort she saw Kim, equally naked, laying curled up like a baby to her right.

She groaned, and her throat felt not unlike she had been gargling acid.

She tried to sit up, but nothing moved. She could just turn her head, but that was the extent of her ability to move just then. She had seen enough now though to realize they were in a box. A white, seamless box.

Her one thought was; '_If this is the afterlife, someone lied_.'

Then again, she felt too bad to be dead. But how did they survive the heart of a multi-nuclear explosion? Even she was pretty sure that was completely impossible.

She rolled her head back over with some effort, and stared at Kim's pale back. She had more than a few scars covering that toned, wiry body. Kimmie's life had been anything but pampered. But the crazed cheerleader had never backed down from a challenge so far as Shego knew, and she had the feeling she never would. The only time she ever saw her crack was back on that stupid missile platform. Shego knew Drew had been going too far this time, but something wouldn't let her stop him. That something being the awareness that even in space, Kimmie was going to show up, and they were going to do their dance. It was what she seemed to live for at times.

Hindsight being what it was, she should have pitched Drew out the nearest airlock before she ever let him near those missile control systems.

She lay there feeling as if she would like to go back and throttle the loopy moron but good for this one. If she could get out of wherever she had ended up this time. She was pretty sure it wasn't hell, since Kimmie would not be with her. Or she hoped that was the case.

Still wondering what had happened, she dozed off, eyes glued to the woman that had finally turned to her in a moment of weakness that even Shego couldn't, and wouldn't ever dare mock.

**KP**

"I know that you did your best," Ron told Wade as they sat in the middle of the crowded memorial service for Kim. "Just like always."

"Yeah, Ron," Wade nodded, knowing the couple had been going to be married soon. Not now, though.

Not ever.

That fairytale end was over but good.

"I like to think that….she was probably fighting, too. Right to the end," he smiled bitterly as the minister droned on. It was now a highly classified state secret that Shego had remained on board that platform. That she was on the missile-laden lair that Kim gave her life to steer away from the planet so it didn't threaten anyone.

"I don't doubt it," Wade choked out, knowing all too well moments like this were why he preferred to stay in his room. Give him facts, figures and probabilities, and he was fine. Emotion tended to clutter his worldview with unnecessary complications.

"Well, at least she went out the way she would have wanted," Ron sighed, and stood up, ignoring the eyes around him that went to the 'grieving fiancé.' "And I'm not going to let her down. I'll keep her dream alive, Wade. If you're still in, I want _Team Possible _to keep going forward."

"Anything you need, Ron," Wade agreed somberly with a nod.

"Good. First, I have to go to Yamanouchi. When I return, we'll get back to work."

"I'll be waiting," the young genius told him.

"Drs. P," he nodded to them, and then turned and walked away.

He was surprised to see Bonnie Rockwaller standing near the edge of the cemetery, just staring toward the statue someone had commissioned of Kim standing in her 'power pose,' in her mission gear. The life size statue was a memorial for a woman they couldn't even bury since there wouldn't be much left even if they could find her. Well, there wouldn't be anything left.

"Stoppable," the brunette nodded, choking out his name as he approached her.

"Bonnie," he nodded back.

"Is she really…..?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's really."

Bonnie sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too, Bonnie," he said as he kept walking. "Me, too."

Rufus, huddled in his jacket pocket, never made a sound.

**KP**

"Awake," Shego smiled, waking for the fourth time herself to finally see Kim laying flat on her back, staring around in confusion.

All she made was a miserable, whimpering sound.

Shego forced her stiff body to rise, and she sat up, smiling weakly down at her. "Don't worry. I think we're alive. Somehow."

Kim's dark green eyes looked up at her in genuine confusion now.

"I know. Who knew? But don't ask me for answers, Princess," she rasped, her own throat still raw. "I've only woke up a few times before you, but nothing has changed. Well, I'm slowly getting better, but then I've always healed faster than normal. Apparently, that hasn't changed."

Kim gave a weak grunt.

Shego knew her longtime rival well enough to know a disgruntled huff when she heard one.

"Jealous, aren't you," she grinned.

Kim only gave a faint groan as she focused her eyes on the ceiling again as Shego moved closer to her, her body looser now, almost limber enough to let her move normally again.

"It's okay, Princess," she murmured, settling beside her, stroking her red bangs back from her pale brow. "I'm starting to think that whatever else happened, someone saved us."

Kim closed her eyes, and sighed. Heavily.

"Yeah, I know. Who? How? Why? All the usual questions. Especially how, because last I checked, getting vaporized in a nuclear explosion, or _twenty_, was pretty hard to beat."

Kim smiled faintly, but didn't open her eyes.

"Just rest, Princess. Whatever else, I'm here, too. I'll keep _you_ safe this go-round. I promise."

Eyes closed, Kim still managed to snort faintly.

Shego only smiled. Willful to the end. And she had been. Even turning to clutch at her, crying in fear, and whatever else filled her mind, she still had not hesitated to accept what had been, in essence, certain death to spare their world. She was, Shego knew, a true hero. The kind she never could have been.

She sat and watched over Kim when she finally relaxed, apparently falling asleep again. Laying back down beside her, Shego put one arm over the redhead's taut belly, and let her know she wasn't alone. That she was still alive. She sighed, and without much to do herself just then, she closed her own eyes, and drifted back into another healing slumber.

**KP**

"Ron," Wade looked out at him from the digital screen on his 'Ron-Com,' "Good to see you again."

"Good to be back, Wade," Ron told him somberly. "How have things been?"

"'Bout the same, buddy. Which means, not very quiet. A lot of the usual villains are taking advantage of Kim being gone. If anything, they're worse than ever. Even GJ is having trouble keeping up."

"Point me at the worst sitch, Wade," Ron said, his hazel eyes cool and grim as he walked out of the airport, holding his communicator, heedless of the eyes all focused on him.

He was already used to the growing number of accusations that he had 'abandoned' Kim. That he had panicked, as usual, and run off to leave her to her death. Never mind that not two years ago he had helped defeat a genuine alien invasion. Never mind he had stepped up since then, and helped keep people safe more than once on his own in that following year while Kim got her head back on straight after having it almost literally torn off by Warmonga and Warhok. To the rest of the world he was still the buffoon. Still the sidekick.

And now he was the heroless sidekick that had failed.

Even after the healing meditation and acceptance he found at his master's school, he still _really_ wanted to hurt someone.

A lot.

It was a good thing Drakken and Shego were both still laying low. If he saw either of them again anytime soon, he might just kill them on sight.

"Let's see. You're in Frankfort? Dementor isn't far away, and no surprise, he's causing trouble again."

"Ride?"

"Waiting for you at the south gate."

"Thanks, Wade. Consider him done."

"Good. And, Ron. Welcome back, buddy. I know Kim would be proud of you."

"That makes one of us," he grumbled, and walked though the terminal to the south gate. He found he wasn't too surprised to find a familiar face standing there in front of a sleek, new hover jet. GJ colors, of course.

"Stoppable," Dr. Director nodded. "When Wade suggested I wait and pick up an important passenger, I have to admit I didn't expect you."

"Let me guess. You thought I ran off, too?"

"No, Ronald," the woman told him. "I thought you went to prepare, and continue your training. I assume you are now ready?"

"Take me to Dementor," he said quietly, and even Betty, who had the right to claim she had seen almost everything, was taken back at the way his hazel eyes glittered with blue fire just then.

"Just remember. We'd like him alive," she told him.

It struck her that Ron didn't immediately agree. Or even argue. He simply walked into her transport, and sat down.

"Stoppable," Will Du glanced back at him from the pilot's seat. "Welcome back."

"Fly," he growled, and for once, Will didn't have anything to say as Betty walked into the airship, and sealed the hatch before taking her own seat. "Take us to Bonn, Agent Du. We have a mission waiting."

**KP**

"Have you noticed how we haven't gotten hungry, or thirsty, or…..anything," Kim noted as they sat in a corner of the small chamber, staring around themselves. The conflicts of the past might not have been forgotten, but they were put on hold as the pair sat together, arm-in-arm, taking comfort from the only human contact they had.

One another.

"Yeah. Kind of weird, huh."

"You think maybe…..we are dead. That is some kind of….. I don't know. Waiting room?"

Shego snorted. "C'mon, Princess. What kind of afterlife would stick _you_ in here with me? Besides, I don't know about you, but I feel pretty much alive now that every breath doesn't feel like my lungs have been sandblasted."

"Hmmmm. Yeah, I noticed we both seem remarkably…..well, for having just survived….that."

Shego remembered the slender, but strong arms clutching at her.

"Yeah. Remind me never to do that again. 'Kay?"

Kim smiled wanly. "Trust me. I'd rather not do it again either. Still…. Thank you for being there," she told her in very quiet whisper, looking over at the naked woman, once again able to blush as her strength and health slowly returned. "Anyway, if we're not dead, then….I think we're obviously on an alien ship of some kind."

"Y'think?"

"Well, I don't know anyone else that could build a room like this. Solid, one-piece construction. And how are they taking care of us? I was serious about noticing we haven't eaten, or anything else here. So if we're not dead, then it implies someone with some incredibly advanced technology that must work on a microcellular level we have not begun to imagine."

"I just hope it's not the green morons again."

"I don't think so. I got a pretty good look at their technology in the aftermath of that invasion attempt. This is something completely different."

"Yeah, I guess," Shego agreed, looking around.

Kim yawned, and put her head on Shego's shoulder. "While I still wouldn't wish any of this on anyone, I'm glad you're here, Shego. I'm not sure I could have handled this alone."

"Oh, please. You're all about 'doing anything,' Princess. I'm probably just getting in your way."

Kim smiled weakly. "I'm pretty sure that if I had woke up here alone, I would be completely hysterical by now."

Shego's gaze was properly skeptical.

They weren't sure how long they had actually been in the strange, white room, but it seemed like a very long time to the two women. Long enough that they now felt almost completely healthy and restored, aside from a little anxiety over where they were, as well as how and why it was even possible that they had survived. Otherwise they felt fine. They just had no clue as to what was going on.

So they naturally both jumped up, ready to fight when one wall abruptly started to hum, and then shimmered as the surface just flowed back in on itself as they saw their first sign of life since waking that first 'day.' Shego tensed, ready for anything except for what came through the bizarre aperture.

"Greetings, Lady," a five foot bipedal insect-like creature came through the 'door' to bow so low it's antennae brushed the floor. "I am called Sigseetz. May this unworthy creature escort you?"

"Uh, sure," Kim asked with a glance to Shego who remained silent as she just gaped.

Which was when the insect straightened up, managed to affect an annoyed look on its alien visage, and ignored her to focus its multi-faceted gaze on Shego. "I spoke to your Lady, p'n'ch'ssa. Not a lowly underling."

"Lowly underling," both women echoed as they looked at one another.

Kim nodded at her, "I say go with it, 'lady,'" she told Shego.

"Meh. Why not. But let's not forget the last time this happened, and we all got in trouble with the not-so-jolly green giants," she reminded Kim.

"Do you want to stay in here," Kim asked pointedly.

"Lead on, bug-boy. Er, I guess."

"As you command, Lady," the insectoid chittered as it bowed again. "Please follow."

They padded out of the weird room, and into a much larger chamber filled with a variety of alien life forms. Some moving about. Some occupying small seats, or even beds in the chamber.

"Forgive the crush. When we found you, we did not realize the radiation levels were yet so dangerous. Some of the less shielded areas of the ship were exposed in our haste to bring you on board."

"So you did save us," Kim blurted out.

Sigseetz again gave her that weary, '_Must you speak_?' look sometimes given witless people, and turned back to Shego. "It is nothing we cannot overcome, however, and it was fortunate for us we were in the area to serve you, Lady," the insectoid told Shego with another bow.

"So, you were the guys that saved us from the explosion," Shego asked after a look at Kim's blatant consternation.

"Oh, no. You did that yourself, Lady," Sigseetz assured her, making them both gape. "Although, I confess, even I have never seen one of the _Great Lady's _seedlings mature so swiftly."

"Great lady's _what_?"

"I see. You have not yet been made aware. That makes your survival all the more wondrous. Do not fear, Lady. Your very survival is cause to rejoice. For having heard of your wondrous feat, the Great Lady herself, praise her name forever, has demanded you be brought to her at once."

"Joy," Shego mused darkly as she glanced over at Kim.

"Truly," Sigseetz agreed, not apparently recognizing sarcasm. "You shall be the first seedling to visit her early in the memory of this unworthy creature."

"O-kaaaaay," Shego murmured, and looked around. "So, any chance of this lady getting some clothes anytime soon?"

"Clothes? You wish adornment? Of course. I forget sometimes that certain species favor external adornments. Forgive Sigseetz. I shall obtain you suitable coverings at once," he said as he bowed, and rushed off without looking back.

Kim stared around them as they stood in the middle of the apparent medical bay, and murmured, "Shego? I think that room was some kind of healing chamber."

"Good guess. But if these guys found us after the fact, how the heck _did_ we survive?"

"That's a _really_ good question," she said, noting her Kimmunicator was gone, along with the nannite-driven battle armor it had clothed her in at the time. Not that it mattered. Even Wade's miracle toy couldn't have survived what they somehow had.

"Yeah. I'm more interested in this whole 'lady' thing. What the heck is that bug talking about?"

"Hard to say," Kim mused. "And from the way he's speaking, I get the feeling he is saying lady with the big 'L' when he addresses you. Still, I get the feeling we aren't going to learn much until we go see this 'Great Lady.'"

"Which might just be too late. I mean, you do remember the whole 'blue pretender' thingy blowing up in our faces? What is it with these space types? Are they all out here hunting for…..?"

"Will these suffice, Lady," Sigseetz, asked as he reappeared with a handful of apparent silk garments in various colors that would have cost a fortune back on their planet.

"Perfect," she said, grabbing the light green garment that went around her like a toga, and felt more than comfortable as it molded itself to her curves. Even as she brushed the fabric smooth over her, the insectoid started to turn away as Kim only gaped at still being ignored.

"Hey, Siggy? What about Kimmie?"

"Lady? You….? You wish your p'n'ch'ssa adorned, too?"

"Look, where we come from, everyone wears…..adornments. 'Kay?"

"As you command, Lady," the insectoid bowed low, and carelessly tossed a light purple garment at Kim as if uncaring if she might favor it or not before walking off to rid himself of what remained. Shego scowled, snatched it back, and selected a darker green than her own for Kim as Sigseetz watched.

"I get the feeling I'm the proverbial third wheel here," Kim pouted as she quickly pulled the garment on before Shego helped her put it on properly. Only later did it occur to her she had pulled on her own 'toga' without even thinking about it. That she had seemed to instinctively know just how to wear it without thinking about it.

At the moment, she was still too tickled by the bug's obvious disfavor and oversight of Kim even though she stood right beside her.

"You know, Kimmie. I'm starting to think he's not butchering my nickname for you. I think he really is snubbing you with that word he calls you. That must be a new experience."

"Not as new as you'd think," Kim informed her, thinking of a few of her own acquaintances, and a few men in the Middle East who were not all that appreciative of her efforts.

"Well, it is kind of funny."

"A real riot," Kim growled as Sigseetz returned again.

He gave Kim an expression that suggested he would not mind showing her an airlock before he turned to bow again to Shego. "If you are ready, the captain has asked to meet with you, Lady. Then, with your permission, this one shall escort you to proper quarters."

"Now that sounds nice," Shego grinned. "Lead on, Siggy."

"As you command, Lady," he bowed again, and turned to lead them out of the massive chamber into an even more massive corridor filled with an even greater variety of other extraterrestrials that paused to stare and murmur as they went past.

"I could get to like this," Shego grinned.

"Weren't you the one that was urging me to remember Drakken? I think this is serious, Shego. They act like you're some kind of….."

Shego frowned. "I am getting kind of curious myself. Maybe this captain can tell us something."

Which was when they felt the vibrations even through the flooring, and watched a Lorwardian walk past without even glancing their way.

"Whoa! Déjà vu," Shego grimaced, tensing as she was half expecting the tall warrior to turn on them.

"No, Lady," the bug-man informed her. "That was Culdrok. An exile from Lorwardia."

"An exile," Kim asked.

"An exile," Shego echoed when Kim wasn't even acknowledged this time.

"Of course. He attacked a small planet in the Mu'ubarle sector of your galaxy. Foolish, I know," he chittered.

"Very," Shego readily agreed without a clue as to what the insectoid meant.

"Naturally. And as a consequence, he was exiled as all their kind are when they fail at the rite of passage commanded by their primitive warrior traditions."

"Rite….of passage," Shego frowned, looking at Kim. "So, these guys all go out on their own to conquer a planet as…a test of manhood?"

"Of course. You did not know this?"

"It slipped my mind," Shego said as they were led down another corridor, even more diverse groups of sentients there, and then to a surprisingly small chamber where it seemed the few there were controlling the ship.

"Captain of Her Great Lady's Glorious Vessel, Ty'n'qura, I present the newly manifest Lady of Sol-3, as they deem it."

A tall, bipedal lupine turned to look down on them as the apparent captain did not sit on this bridge, but stood in the center of the chamber overseeing those beneath him. "Lady of Sol-3, we welcome you in the name of the Great Lady. Praise her glorious name," the lupine bowed low to her the moment he turned their way.

"Yeah. Swell. So, Siggy said you could explain a few things?"

"Siggeee," the wolfish giant near seven foot snorted with a growling drawl, glancing at the insectoid with a feral grin. "You call him…..Siggeee?"

"Well, it fits, doesn't it," Shego huffed.

"Indeed," the captain drawled, and smiled faintly. "It is, Lady, an honor to meet one of the Great Lady's seeds. It has been long since this unworthy captain was so privileged."

"Yeah. About that? Can you give us a clue as to what happened back….wherever? Because, me and the Princess here, we're pretty much clueless."

The wolf smiled again, and gave a low chortle as Sigseetz bowed not quite so low as before to the captain. "As I explained, honored captain. The lady has not yet reached self-awareness."

"Yet she survived a planet-killer?"

"And spared her p'n'ch'ssa, whom she seems to honor _above_ her station."

Both Kim and Shego glanced at one another at that one.

"Truly," was all the captain remarked. "Little wonder the Great Lady was intrigued," he remarked as he turned back to Shego. "Do not fret, Lady. While I, a mere captain do not have the answers you would obviously like, one awaits who shall tell you all. I shall do my best to deliver you to Her in a timely fashion. Until then, I offer the humble hospitality of my modest ship to you, and, of course, your p'n'ch'ssa."

"Uh, what does that even mean," Shego blurted.

"Why…._consort_, of course. Is this not so? Your first word named her so. Or so our translators indicated."

Shego blushed as she looked at Kim, who was staring at her. "Sure. Why not? I just didn't know _your_ word for it. So, can we get some food, and a real bed now?"

"Sig-geee," the captain drawled, mauling his nickname.

The insect gave a chittering sigh, but said nothing. "As you wish, Lady. Do you follow me, I shall bring you to suitable quarters."

"Maybe you're overdoing this lady-thingy," Kim whispered as she stayed close to Shego.

"Hey, when in Rome, Kimmie," she winked.

"Something tells me you're enjoying this a little too much," she protested, still assimilating that bit about her being a mere consort.

Shego only grinned at her as Sigseetz led them down more corridors, into a silent, humming elevator of some kind, and then down another corridor to a room that would have shamed the best Hilton on Earth.

"Will this be adequate, Lady," the insectoid asked her quite seriously.

"This is….perfect," Shego said, staring at the very luxurious chamber. "Just add some hot food, and I'm in heaven."

"All you need do is ask the processor for your requests, and it will be supplied," he told her, going to indicate a small indentation in one wall. "It has already been programmed with the translations of your species' language and anticipated preferences."

"Really? Like on TV?"

"This unworthy one does not know that term, Lady. Our translator is not always completely accurate with local slang, or your epithets."

"Never mind," Shego grumbled. "How does it work?"

"Simply press this button to activate, and ask for what you desire. The computer will translate, and the processor will fabricate whatever you desire."

"Nice," she smiled, as she pushed the button, and drawled, "How about a glass of French wine. Burgundy. Perfectly aged, say…. A '69."

"Shego," Kim frowned as a stylized goblet of dark red liquid appeared in the space before her, and she lifted the glass to sip it.

"It's even chilled. You gotta try this, Kimmie."

"Lady, if you like, I can have your p'n'ch'ssa delivered to the ship's kennel, and have her properly groomed for you."

"_Groomed_," Kim choked.

Shego lowered her glass, and eyed the insectoid. She suddenly had an image of a vacant-eyed Kimmie on her knees, wearing nothing but a collar as she knelt in a small cage, waiting to be summoned.

"_No_," she exploded. "No way. No how. No one is grooming _my_ Kimmie. You got that, bug-boy?"

The insectoid backed away in alarm as Shego's hands exploded in green flame for the first time, and shattered and vaporized the glass she had been holding as she made twin fists aimed his way.

"Calm down, Shego. He's not going to do anything," Kim told her as she moved between them.

"Get," she roared, and the insectoid fled as if death was staring him in the face.

"Shego?"

"Sorry," she glowered, looking down at Kim. "But…..something suddenly told me grooming was not a good thing. Not for you," she told her earnestly, her hands going casually to her shoulders to hold her as if it were something she always did.

"Considering I'm a 'lowly creature' in his eyes, I'm not doubting you. But didn't you overreact just a bit?"

"Just trust me," Kim was told before Shego walked over and dropped to bounce on the wide, soft bed. "Say, this _is_ nice."

"Shego?"

"Hmmmm," the woman asked as she lay back on the bed, eyes closed.

"If they didn't save us, and they think you did, how _did_ we survive?"

"You know, Princess, I'm trying real hard not to even think about that one right now."

"But…."

"I'm serious, Princess. Even thinking about it makes my head hurt. A _lot_. Now, since I spilled my last glass," she grinned as she looked up to smirk at her. "Why doesn't my lowly pincescka, or whatever, fetch me another?"

"_Shego_," Kim growled.

"Hey. I'm the Lady here."

"But not the 'great lady,'" Kim reminded her as she shrugged, and walked over to the wall dent, as she considered it.

Shego pouted, and Kim couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"You're terrible," she told her in a playful scowl.

"And don't you forget it," Shego quipped. "Wine! I _command_ it."

Kim only laughed at her.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**IV**

"Where do you think we're going," Kim asked Shego as she stared out the thick glass that let them see the relatively few stars visible sliding past at incredible speed.

Everything else was just black.

An unrelenting, endless black.

Not what she ever thought space travel would be at all.

"And I'm supposed to know? Jeez, Kimmie, I think you're starting to play the buffoon's part here."

Kim turned from the portal.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling…"

"Overwhelmed," Shego suggested, not admitting her apparent role was starting to grate on her every time some new creature appeared to bow and scrape before her.

"Lost," she admitted.

"Lost? I'd say we're both _way_ over the proverbial rainbow here, Pumpkin," the woman lounging in a chair produced just for her comfort drawled.

"Maybe, but I didn't mean it like that. It's just…. Well, I'm the hero. Or, I was. Yet out here, these people treat me like I'm….."

"The sidekick?"

"Not even that. I get the feeling your bug-friend wouldn't have minded leaving me back where they found us if it were his choice."

Shego sighed, sitting up as the warm lamp that actually simulated sunshine dimmed when she left the chair to walk over to stand next to Kim.

"What's wrong, Kim," she asked quietly, catching her mood.

"We left our galaxy," Kim told her, looking out at the inky darkness. "Not our solar system. Not even our star system. Our entire galaxy. It's so far away you can't even see it any more. What if…..? What if we never get back?"

"Hey, what happened to that 'never say die, I can do anything spirit?'"

Kim sighed, and glanced back up at her solemn expression.

"I think it got nuked," she said quietly.

"Well, I would be the last person to deny we're both way in over our heads here, but…. Hey, if we survived the Lorwardians, I'm pretty sure we can manage a bunch of aliens that seem to think I'm the best thing since…. Whatever it is they like out here."

Kim nodded, and looked away from the portal. Frankly, it was starting to depress her all the more as she realized just how far from home they were, and how much farther they were apparently going. Still, Shego did have a point. Whatever was going on, this Great Lady apparently wanted them, or at least Shego, brought to her for some reason as yet unknown to them.

"I guess I'm just being silly," she allowed, leaning into the comfort of the offered embrace.

"No. No, you're not. I won't say I'm not feeling the same way, Kimberly. But dwelling on it won't change a thing. So, just take what comes, like you always do, and wait for your chance to show yourself at your best. The way you always do. 'Kay?"

Kim smiled faintly as she sighed, and returned Shego's embrace.

"That sounds like pretty good advice."

"You darn right it is," Shego remarked as she patted her back, releasing her to turn away only when someone knocked at the door to their private quarters.

"Come in," she grumbled, wondering who wanted to fawn over her now.

"Lady, my apologies," Sigseetz predictably bowed low even as he stepped into the room. "I am more than sorry for angering you….so foolishly."

"Smart bug," Shego muttered, eyeing him as he held a small, silver container the size of a shoebox out to her even as he remained bowing before her.

"So, I took the liberty of having the surviving remnants of your own belongings analyzed, and replicated as best as we could extrapolate their composition. I hope I have pleased you, and….perhaps redeemed this unworthy creature's folly in your eyes," he continued to all but whine as Shego slowly took the box from him.

"Something….survived," Kim asked as she eyed the box with curiosity. "I mean, besides us?"

"What she said," Shego demanded when Sigseetz didn't immediately reply. "And if you want to impress me, you'd better start treating my Kimmie with respect. Got it, Siggy?"

"Yes, Lady. My apologies, Lady. It's just…."

"I get it. I got it the first few dozen snubs. Just do as I say now, or there won't be another time," she said, putting the box on the end of a table, and opening the lid.

"Is that…..?"

"You fixed her Kimmunicator," Shego blinked, letting Kim take the silver band with a small, inlaid digital screen on one side.

"It occurred to me you did not wish our grooming modes because you had your own," Sigseetz tried to smile and sound pleased. "When I found the remnants of your consort's bonding marker, I realized you would likely favor its return."

"Yeeeaaah," Shego murmured, grinning at Kim's expression as she slid the band onto her wrist, and tightened the device.

Then she noted the green and black material folded in the box, and pulled out a very convincing replica of her own catsuit. She lifted it up, surprised to find it was the very pattern of her own usual garb, but the material, while it had an obvious sturdiness to it, felt almost like silk rather than the old pleather she favored for its toughness and durability.

"Not bad. Take a hike, Siggy, so I can try this own," she growled, noting there were even matching boots in the bottom of the box.

"As you command, Lady. Only….. What is a hike, and where should I take it," he asked uneasily.

Kim couldn't help but snigger.

"Leave," Shego growled. "I need some privacy here now."

"At once. I only tried to please….."

"You did fine. For once. Now, scoot?"

"Scoot," the insectoid frowned.

"Just go," Shego shouted, making him almost leap as he turned, and raced out of their quarters.

"That was mean."

"He's still an idiot," Shego said, but was grinning as she pulled off the toga-gown to pull on her more familiar uniform. "Hey, it does breathe like silk. But it feels….."

"You want to know something amazing. I don't think they just copied my Kimmunicator. I think they actually _fixed_ it," Kim told her incredulously as she tested the small, silver band on her wrist again.

Five times she had activated, then deactivated her nano-armor. Five times the silvery-white sheen had covered her, filling her body with a surge of neuro-amping strength. Five times it had melted away back into the special housing.

Each time she simultaneously activated her tracking beacon, and the communications screen on the front side of the band.

"Yeah, well, I doubt your Nerdlinger is going to hear you calling from wherever we are," Shego told her somberly as she again pressed a few buttons on the side of the band, activating the armor a sixth time, along with a small screen that lit up for a moment. Only that was all it did. The only sound it issued was a burst of static to match the empty digital screen. For the sixth time she sighed wistfully before she finally shut it off.

"Okay, I know. I know. It's just….."

"Don't worry, Princess," Shego impulsively hugged her again. "When we get out of here. And we will. We'll _both_ get back home."

Kim smiled, and hugged her back. "I never doubted it for a minute."

"Riiiight," Shego drawled as she looked down into her very expressive face after standing up once she had pulled on her new boots.

"Okay, a few _seconds_. But not for a minute," Kim grinned.

"You are such a…"

"Lady, if you are ready, we are arriving soon," the bipedal insectoid who was obviously doing his best to curry favor after Shego's initial tantrum that had terrified him reappeared just then, bowing low as ever. "Shall I bring you refreshment before we reach the Great Lady's planet?"

"Siggy, I have everything I need right here," Shego told him, eyeing Kim as she spoke.

The insectoid chattered softly as if in familiar complaint as he blatantly interpreted the scene, and her words, through his own perspective.

The sigh sounded indignant.

"Lady, you must prepare to meet the Great….."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Bug-Boy, so relax. It's not like this Great Lady of yours is going to eat us."

The bipedal bug actually looked less than reassuring to her just then.

"She doesn't, does she? Eat people, I mean?"

"One is never sure what the Great Lady will do," he finally admitted uneasily.

"Yet you guys still follow her?"

"The Great Lady is not to be defied," the bug almost inaudibly whispered as if fearful of being overheard in the sealed room.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Shego shot back much louder while just refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Shego," Kim hissed. "Let's not anger our host before we even meet her. Shall we?"

"Your p'n'ch'sca finally shows wisdom," Sigseetz actually praised her. Then ruined the moment by adding, "For once."

"And just when I was starting to like you," Shego growled, glowering potently at him to indicate she had understood the slur.

"My apologies, Lady," he bowed again. "But I have never met any…..consort so favored. Or so pampered. Not without…..proper grooming."

"Yeah? Well, I like my Princess just the way she is, so get used to it, Siggy," she shot.

"I am trying, Lady. Truly, I am," he told her quite earnestly.

Kim sighed herself now.

"Well, here's hoping the boss is brighter than the rest of these guys," Shego sighed as she now gave in to the impulse to roll her eyes.

Kim's expression said she was hoping the same thing.

A lot.

**KP**

He was studying the star charts set out before him on multiple monitors when he noted something that was definitely an anomaly.

No stray transmission, or pulsar. The signal was not only artificial, it was familiar.

Painfully familiar.

Turning to a side station in the array of powerful computers that filled his new room, he boosted all his receivers, and looped the brief, intermittent pulses that were just on the verge of his equipment's ability to detect.

"It can't be," the young genius rasped as he confirmed, and replayed the signal with increasing levels of shock and hope.

"It can't be," he echoed even as he amped the volume, and for all of forty-two tenths of a second he heard a squeal that he knew, absolutely knew, should have been silenced forever.

"Kim's _alive_," Wade rasped as he distinctly heard her voice saying, "_Fixed it_," under a nearly overwhelming burst of static again and again as he replayed and cleaned up the tiny fragment of sound.

Then he realized something else.

"But… How? What happened," he frowned, studying the signal in depth even as he made his realization. "What is going on out here?"

He had to admit even he was out of his depth here. He needed help. The kind that he couldn't turn away from this time. Only he couldn't trust this to even an encrypted transmission. Like it or not, Wade was about to leave his room again, and he just hoped it turned out better than those earlier incidents when he had made that daring leap.

It had to, he decided, and downloaded the file he was not going to tell anyone else about until he was completely, and genuinely assured was authentic.

He was just finding it beyond possible that it could be anyone else.

However it had happened, somehow, miraculously, Kim Possible was still alive, and lost in space!

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**V**

"Dr. Director," Wade appeared in her monitor for the first time in a long time.

"Wade. Something serious must be up if you're actually talking to me again."

"It is. Two nights ago, I got a strange signal from deep space on the Hubble II."

"I knew someone was piggybacking our signals."

"I thought it would be best if someone kept an eye out for any _new_ invaders," he told her.

"Are the Lorwardians coming back," she frowned, all business in the same instant.

"I don't know, but….. Something is definitely going on out there. This wasn't a natural signal. It was artificial. And…..the weird thing is….. It looked like Kim's old Kimmunicator signal. Only it was boosted way over the amperage I ever built into her gear."

Betty stared at him, and shook her head.

"Wade, we both know she died. There was no way off that platform, and we both saw her…."

"I know. I know. But I also know her signal frequency, Dr. Director," he cut her off. "And….her voice. As incredible as it seems… I have to wonder if she didn't somehow…..survive."

"Her voice? Is this a joke, young man? You know it's been well over six months. Close to seven. If she is alive, Wade, then why haven't we heard from her?"

"Maybe…..we just did," Wade told her somberly. "The thing is, the signal came from….."

"Yes?"

"Outside the galaxy. And from the Doppler shift, I think it was moving _away_ from us."

Betty frowned.

"Let me get this straight," she said quietly, her good eye narrowing as she absorbed what he was saying. "You believe you've detected an active signal from Kimberly, but it is moving away from our galaxy, and broadcasting on a wavelength strong enough for you to detect from deep space?"

"Yes," Wade told her firmly, then played the brief signal he had cleaned up, amped, and looped so she could hear for herself. "You tell me," he said somberly after a few moments.

The brunette, who had already seen a lot of admittedly strange, and improbably things in her life, didn't question him.

"This is to be kept above classified, and _only_ discussed between us," she decided. "I'm authorizing your use of Hubble II on an extended basis, but I want to be kept informed of anything new you discover. The _instant_ you detect it."

"You got it, Dr. Director. Oh, and I've found DNAmy. She's in Alaska, trying to make polar bear-seals out of the locals."

"I'll get a team on it right away. Remember, no one can know about this, Wade. Especially not…."

"I understand," Wade nodded.

They both knew Ron had spent several months healing after Kim's heroic sacrifice. He had come back to wage a grim campaign against their usual enemies that had even his detractors gaping at how suddenly competent the maturing mystical monkey master had become. During that time, he had still been more than a little fragile, and ironically, he had found some solace with his friends.

Even the unlikely ones.

Bonnie had become a new recent companion, and she was more and more at his side when he was in town. At first, Wade knew, they were commiserating, and comforting one another. Bonnie's complicated love-hate relationship with Kim had been a not-so-secret secret she had been unable to hide after the funeral.

When Ron reappeared, Bonnie had sought him out, and since then, they were almost inseparable.

Wade was still confused by the whole personal interaction thing, but he was even more confused that Bonnie, as shallow a person as you could get, was now giving and receiving sympathy over their mutual loss with Ron, whom she had apparently started seeing on a very personal level.

Wade really had been looking for potential new invaders when he detected that signal. Even if somewhere in the tiniest, most illogical corner of his mind he had been hoping to find…..something, his logical mind knew that not even Kim Possible could survive twenty simultaneous nuclear explosions in the heart of space.

Yet that beyond impossible signal was undeniably hers. As was that tiny fragment of sound. He knew it like he knew the schematics for her nanite-armor.

So why was it moving _away_ from the galaxy?

**KP**

"We are now orbiting the Great Lady's planet," Sigseetz informed them after what seemed an eternity to Kim as she realized they had not only left their galaxy, but traveled past several others, and entered one she doubted anyone on the planet…. Her planet…. Knew existed.

After all, it was virtually hidden in the shadow of a massive spiral galaxy that now hid the Milky Way even from the starship's advanced sensors.

She knew, because she had convinced the lupine captain to let her use the ship's sensors to view the stars around them, surprising him with her quick study of even alien technology that was far advanced from anything even her father had ever considered.

Having her Kimmunicator back had boosted her confidence again, and at Shego's behest, she decided to go out and learn what she could. Even if Siggy didn't like it. Which meant exploring every inch of the fantastic spacecraft so far ahead of anything even her father could have built.

Still, at its heart, the Ty'n'qura was still familiar to her once she deciphered the otherwise alien controls, and some things were universal. Such as navigation, and mathematical coordinates to guide it. Once she knew their systems, she was able to generally apply what she already knew, and figure out the rest.

If it astonished the captain who had told her his kind did not have names, it absolutely shocked Siggy who felt a consort should stay at her Lady's side, awaiting her favor. Or her desire.

Sigseetz, Kim had fast learned, was very traditional about certain roles. He only relaxed his censure around her because Shego had finally suggested seeing if he could live outside the ship if he pestered her one more time about her unruly 'p'n'ch'ssa.'

For some reason, he had actually though regaining her Kimmunicator would somehow make her more docile and proper in his eyes.

"So, when do we land," Shego asked him, still favoring the familiar catsuit over the more elegant toga-gowns he kept trying to foist off on her.

"We do not, Lady. We will take a shuttle down to the planet. The Ty'n'qura is too large to actually land on the planet. That, and it is a commercial vehicle that has already diverted its course to serve the Great Lady's purpose in bringing you to her. We will disembark, and the captain will continue his way, with the Great Lady's favor, which will ease his patrons' ire over any delay."

"So…. How do we get home," Kim asked. "I mean, after we see the Great Lady?"

"We do not," Sigseetz again openly scowled at her. "Only the Lady will see her Maker. It is the way. You will be put…."

"Don't you even think it, bug-boy," Shego growled. "Kim stays with me. I believe we've already had this conversation. Or do you think you can land without a shuttle?"

"Of course not," he sputtered.

"Want to try it," Shego demanded, even as she packed the few things she now considered theirs in one of those silver boxes Sigseetz had produced.

The insectoid shuddered, and bowed.

"Very well. You may proceed as you see fit, but do not blame me when you are chided for stepping beyond your proper role."

"Since I haven't got a clue what that is, no one can blame me for doing it. Now can they," Shego argued with her own idea of logic.

"But, Lady, I have tried to inform you….."

"Bup, bup, bup, bup. Haven't got a clue. So, zip it."

"Zip….it?"

"Shut. Up," Shego growled as she hefted the box, considered it, and handed it to Kim who was once more clad in clothing approximating her own mission clothes after Shego finally figured out how to make the replicate understand what she wanted.

Kim didn't mind. She felt a lot more comfortable herself in her more familiar attire.

"So, shall we go," Shego asked her as she caught Kim's eyes rolling. "Or you want to stay and find out how much farther this bucket will end up taking us?"

"We might as well go find out what's going on," Kim nodded, and took the box from her without complaining. Considering Shego's apparent status here, she felt it was best not to make any unnecessary waves. Especially as they were finally about to meet whoever had invited them on this little journey.

**KP**

"I found something," Wade told Dr. Director over the monitor that had just come to life without her switching it on.

One day, she realized, she was either going to have to find out how he did that, or just draft the boy. Just wait until he turned sixteen!

"What is it now, Wade," she asked, knowing that he wouldn't interrupt her unless it really was important. It had been four weeks since that brief beacon of potential hope, but he had not found anything since then. Not so much as a chirp.

"We have an incoming signal," Wade told Dr. Director, looking more than a little uneasy.

"Is it…..?"

"No, ma'am. I don't think it's even human. Whatever it is, it's massive, and headed right for us. I think we may be facing another invasion."

"Show me what you have," Dr. Director ordered, sitting upright in her chair at those words.

"I'm transmitting it now," he assured her as she noted the file coming through in spite of her agency's best encrypted security.

She really was going to have to get the boy to work for her full time. He'd probably cut her workload in half just by letting him do what he was already doing.

Still, she said nothing as she opened the file, and stared.

"Is this….?"

"It's some kind of asteroid, I know. But all indications are it is under power. It's already changed course twice, and I think it's definitely coming our way."

"How big."

"Five times the size of the Lorwardian ship," Wade nodded. "If it hits us, it could do incalculable damage. Even if it doesn't, I have a bad feeling about this. Something that big doesn't come that fast unless they want something. Something, I get the feeling, they aren't going to bother asking us for when they get here."

"Alert Stoppable. I'll mobilize the U.N. forces, all the other nations, and our resident heroes. We may need them all."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And, Wade. I may need you to come in for this one. I need someone here to coordinate that I can trust."

"Understood," he said after the briefest hesitation. "I'm on my way."

**KP**

"Holy," Shego stared as they stepped off the shuttle, and looked at their first alien world.

Not that the sight of the departing starship had not been impressive. Only now they were standing on an alien world, facing alien beings, and they all looked like….

"Dragons," Kim rasped, staying very close to Shego. "It's a whole planet of dragons," she exclaimed, noting that the while variety of life here seemed to mirror the ship that brought them here, for the most part, the indigenous population consisted of genuine reptiles of varying sizes and shapes that could only be called…..dragons.

Some winged. Some not. All obviously reptilian creatures right out of legend.

"Don't freak now, Princess," Shego hissed, very close to freaking herself.

Dragons?

Even she was stunned at this one. Especially since their official greeter was a twelve foot, silver-white reptile with pinkish wings that looked down at them with a very obvious smirk.

"_You_ are the Lady of Sol-3," the dragon all but sneered at her. "I find that….disappointing."

"She survived in the heart of a planet-killer, Lady Gyrzza," Siggy told the big lizard with a formal bow. "Even managing to spare her….."

"I could care less of her lackey," the silver dragon sniffed, not even giving Kim a glance. "I simply do not see why the Great Lady has chosen to favor this unworthy seedling. She has not even grown her tail."

"Tail," Shego squeaked, and looked at the bug. "You think I'm going to grow a….? Watch it, Kimmie," she paused to growl, seeing that smirk on the redhead's face just then.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," she grinned.

Then yelped as she just managed to dodge the sweep of the silver dragon's long tail when the appendage swept around and down, almost smashing into her head.

"Hey!"

"Best you groom that vile, little animal, seedling," the silver lady rumbled. "Unworthy beings do not speak in the presence of their betters."

"Vile _what_," Kim gasped.

"Listen, sister," Shego shot right back, stepping between her and their greeter with clenched fists. "I like Princess just the way she is, and if you don't like it, tough. You try to touch her again, and I'm going to have to hurt you. A lot."

The blunted snout twitched, and the dragon snorted. Before she burst into laughter.

"I cannot believe it! You've not even matured, and you think to threaten your elders? I see now. The Great Lady must desire a _jester_ for her court!"

"Does this look like I'm joking," Shego growled, and raised a fist, though both were glowing with bright, green flame.

Lady Gyrzza actually backpedaled as she stared down at Shego as Sigseetz wailed, and flung himself to the ground, begging everyone to please, please, please stop the violence.

"Shego. Calm down. We are guests here. We just have to…..cooperate, and then find out what they want until we can get home."

Shego glared at the reptile before them, huffed, and shook her head.

"You're lucky I'm a reasonable lady," Shego huffed, and lowered her fists, the plasma fading as she turned to eye Kim. "And you, seriously, you might try to stay quiet for a change."

"Fine," Kim sighed, but gave her a telling expression.

"You have not even manifested," Gyrzza declared, still eyeing Shego warily.

"I keep hearing that," Shego muttered as Siggy slowly, and warily looked up to ensure things were indeed calming down before regaining his feet.

"Then _how_ are you able to wield the cosmic might of an elder lady," the dragon demanded. "Only the greatest of us ever even earned that right. Fewer even possess the potential. How do you…..a mere seedling…..command the Great Lady's _greatest_ gift?"

"I don't know," Shego shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

The silver dragon gaped, and then nodded slightly.

"Very well. I see now the cause of the Great Lady's interest in you, seedling. I shall take you to her, after you are refreshed. And we take your…..pet to grooming."

"Kimmie stays with me. Got it," she demanded, pointing a finger at her as her free arm circled Kim, and pulled her close. "And the next…..person that suggests she be groomed gets a plasma enema."

"I'm not sure what that is," Siggy chattered uneasily. "But that sounds quite distasteful," he commented to Kim, which showed how distressed he was just then.

"It is," she told him as he started to follow when Gyrzza turned to lead them toward the nearest structure with a grim snort.

Then stopped abruptly to eye the insect.

"Shouldn't you be scuttling back to your own master now, insect?"

"Forgive Sigseetz," he bowed low as was his habit. "This lowly creature was ordered to tend this honored Lady, and cannot leave her service until she who instructed me commands it."

"Who instructed you? Who has greater authority here than I," Gyrzza demanded.

"The….Great Lady," the insect cringed, sounding less than confident though he was following his orders.

"Jeez, bug-boy," Shego muttered. "Grow a pair."

The silver dragon eyed them again, and grumbled. "Gifted, or not. Maybe our Great Lady begins to grow senile if she favors the likes of you," she muttered darkly, and turned to lead them toward the nearest structure again. "Come, then. Best we get you ready. Just don't blame me when the Great Lady's guard smashes your silly pet flat for coming into her presence without being properly groomed."

"Uh, Shego…..?"

"Relax. It's not like we haven't already survived worse," in her usual cocky manner.

Kim didn't even want to think about that one.

"Well, let's go," Shego demanded. "Chop, chop. We didn't come all this way to stand around."

"You….intend to go before the Great Lady….clad as…..?

The dragoness eyed them with gleaming, black orbs that somehow still managed to broadcast her disdain.

"Look, lady….."

"Lady Gyrzza," Sigseetz supplied helpfully.

Shego's baleful glare suggested he should be quiet.

He did.

"I like what I'm wearing. I like what Kimmie here is wearing. The only thing I don't like is the attitude I keep getting out of everyone that wants me to be something I'm not. Get over it. I'm here. The boss apparently wanted to see me. So let's get this over and done so we can go home."

"Go…..home," Lady Gyrzza frowned. "You don't know?"

"Know what," Shego huffed.

The silvery dragon ruffled her translucent wings before refolding them, and then seemed to smirk when she told Shego, "When seedlings are brought here, it is usually for training. Which lasts for decades, as you tell time."

Kim gaped.

Shego glared.

"We'll see about that. Where is she?"

"Where is….? The Great Lady? She is in the temple, of course. But you must wait until you are properly attired. I cannot let you go before her as you are…"

Shego turned her back on the female dragon, eyeing the alien architecture, and then looked back to Sigseetz.

"Hey, Siggy. You know where this temple is on this rock?"

"O-Of course," he chattered, sounding very uneasy just then as the silver dragoness made a raspy sound at being ignored.

"Fine. Take us there. Now. Or I start barbequing anything in my way until we get someone's attention. Hopefully someone intelligent," she added, glaring back at the dragon.

"Oh, dear," Sigseetz moaned. "This is not going to end well. I just know it isn't."

"Point the way. Or get ready for barbeque."

Sigseetz, who knew that word well enough by now, pointed.

"C'mon, Princess. Looks like we have to make our own invite."

Kim sighed, but followed.

Just then, there wasn't much else she could do.

_To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**VI**

Kim gaped as they walked into the huge cathedral that the dragons called a temple.

Alien abstract art adorned the walls, and bright, almost living color in shades that defied description filled her eyes as Shego simply gave them a glance, and dismissed them as graffiti. Sometimes, she had to admit, Shego carried the tough-girl act a bit far.

Even she could see that the woman was feeling uneasy, and on the edge of her own ability to cope. She knew her well enough to read the lines in her usually smooth visage, and the faint narrowing of those dark green eyes. Shego, however, would also never let anyone see her at a loss. Never let anyone see her falter, or show the slightest vulnerability.

In fact, in all the years she had known the woman, the closest to vulnerable she had ever been was when Electronique had forced the 'good' out of her, and turned her into an admittedly likeable caricature of herself. It was a little longer before Kim realized that 'Miss Go' had always been there. Buried, but present, in the Shego she had always known.

That was when she began to realize she more than liked the woman. All of her. Faults and all.

Smiling faintly up at the woman she had long, if secretly idolized, Kim told her, "I'm really glad you've got my back here, Shego. Because I'm feeling a little out of my depth here."

Shego predictably smirked back, even if both Sigseetz and the silver lady glowered at her.

"Forgive me, Lady Gyrzza, but Lady Shego seems to enjoy her pet's willfulness. It is an eccentricity that seems to fit her nature."

"Indeed," the silver dragoness murmured, eyeing them all with distaste as the unending row of lupine guardians that stood silently lining the long corridor into the heart of the temple merely stared without giving away the slightest hint of their own feelings.

"Nice place you have here," Shego drawled, eyeing the dragon guiding them again. "Who does your decorating? Blind kindergarteners with neon crayons?"

"Your words make little sense to me, sister," Gyrzza called her now. "But your tone suggests an insult."

Shego sniggered as she glanced to Kim, and remarked less than subtly, "Wow, and I didn't think 'Wings' here would get it. She might be brighter than I thought."

The faint growl suggested that Lady Gyrzza _got_ far more than Shego thought.

"Lady Gyrzza," Kim interrupted before they got into another argument. "If I may ask, why do you call Shego your sister?"

The dragoness glared down at then, then sniffed, and remarked, "Is it not obvious even to you? As we are all daughters of the Great Mother whose will and power birthed and remade us, so we are all sisters one to another."

"Wait. So…. You weren't born looking like an albino lizard?"

Kim sighed as Gyrzza glared anew at Shego.

"We represent all species from across all the galaxies where her great and majestic will has reached us, sister," Gyrzza virtually snarled at her. "To honor she who first honored us, we all wear the transformed flesh given us by her will when we are in her presence, and on her world. _If_ we are able to transform," the dragoness less than subtly sneered at Shego.

"Okay, first, didn't know any of that," Shego drawled, making Sigseetz give one of his chittering sighs again. "Second, even if I did, the whole scales and wings, thing? Not my look," Shego drawled. "So where is this Great…"

Shego trailed off as they entered a vast chamber that was more than a hundred feet tall.

With reason.

"Whoa," Shego finally got out.

Kim, yet to find her voice, had to agree.

"I present Lady Shego to you, Great Lady," Lady Gyrzza bowed low as Sigseetz once more prostrated himself, even going so far as to turn his head and cover his eyes as if just looking on the sight before him were somehow too much for him.

Kim, for her part, couldn't stop staring.

Nearly fifty feet high, the massive reptilian dragon stared back from an equally massive throne of sorts where she shifted restlessly, exposing iridescent wings with the same swirling, multi-colored wings the artists apparently tried to replicate on the outer walls of the temple. Her scales were just as iridescent, but more whitish than not overall. Her eyes gleamed like small, golden suns in their sockets as they turned to gaze down on them, and Kim felt completely out of her element as she stared up at the obviously intelligent creature that now studied them.

"So, you are the seedling from your world," the voice spoke more in their minds than their ears. "Most….unassuming, despite what has been said of you."

"I tried to impress upon her…."

"Be still, if you will, Gyrzza," the voice continued in that strange soundless manner. "Shego's ways are obviously not our own. Not yet. She has been isolated from the Coalition, and knows not of the sublime joys of our union. In truth, it is astonishing even to us that she has progressed half so well as she has on her own."

The golden eyes studied Shego all the more, then moved to take in Kim.

"Ah, but I see she had aid, did she not?"

Kim found herself blushing as those words inferred far more than what she 'heard.'

Which was when Shego finally found her voice.

"Okay, so why are we here? I've been hearing you have all the answers, and I'm kinda getting bored here," Shego complained with sheer bravado.

Kim understood.

Her often illogical audacity was part of why she loved her.

Even as the thought crossed her mind, she would have sworn the huge dragon before them actually smiled.

"Answers," the huge dragoness smiled with a near sly smirk of her own. "I have some, but precious few. In truth, daughter, I've far more questions of my own. And, I fear, you will not like what I am bound to ask you. Or demand of you."

"Demand," Shego tensed.

"Hear her out," Kim suggested quietly, having moved a little closer to murmur to Shego without being obvious. "After all, we are guests. And she does have whatever answers we both need just now."

"All right. All right," Shego grumbled, then looked up at the dragoness again. "So, how about you answer the big one for me, as a show of trust here? How the heck did we survive, because that one is driving me nuts since Siggy told me _his_ crew had nothing to do with it."

The dragoness moved slightly, her massive head moving to lower slightly as she leaned forward. "Approach, and I shall _show_ you."

"Go on," Kim urged her, eager to know herself.

"I'm going," Shego frowned, though it was obvious every instinct she had was screaming at her to bolt as a very large foreleg with a long, clawed talon was moving as if pointing at her.

She inched forward, not wanting to show fear, but finding it very hard to stay composed as that huge digit with the very long claw was aimed her way.

"Calm yourself, my child," the huge dragoness said, and Shego's eyes fixed on that end of that long talon held just before her. "I am going to reopen your mind. Your own memories will show you what transpired, and then we shall talk of your future. For you, my daughter, have decisions to make. Hard decisions," the huge dragoness warned as the tip of that long, sharp claw just brushed Shego's brow, and sent a spark of sorts that seared her very mind as she recoiled physically, feeling herself torn free of her flesh as she was suddenly back on the space station, hugging Kim, and praying harder than she had ever prayed in her long, worthless life for a true miracle.

Kim's 'deathbed' confession had both touched her heart, and torn it asunder.

She had long admired the girl herself, and had watched her mature from a brash, cocky teen into a competent, and genuinely dangerous woman. One that never used excessive force, except that one time she had really pushed all the redhead's buttons, and yet even then gave her a fair chance. Just as she gave everyone a chance.

Which was why Drew was on that stupid station, doing his same old song and dance that was imperiling everyone more than usual as he seemed to have taken his game up a notch as he finally seemed to snap after he had been unable to stop Princess in the usual ways any longer.

Shego, for her part, only went along to see how Kim would stop him this time.

Instead, she ended up hearing that heartfelt confession, and holding the object of her deepest buried fantasy in her arms as they literally stared death in the face.

Just before twenty nuclear warheads exploded all around them.

She remembered the brief, singular instant of pain as the nuclear fires began to sear her flesh in that first billionth of a second, and only then remembered how she opened her mouth to scream defiance at the laws of physics as she wrapped her arms around the helpless girl in her embrace. In that same instant she felt something else move. Something….stretched, and she realized they were both wrapped in a shimmering green cloak made of both flesh and energy, and she clung to that suddenly small figure in her arms as she curled her body around her, protecting her as that next billionth of a second ticked off the clock, and the fury of the very cosmos tore at her in vain as her own surging plasma countered its force, actually driving it back.

Then the nuclear fire was gone, and cold surged into the vacuum that remained, and she gave a silent wail as she feared her impossible feat was about to meet with failure in spite of her genuinely superhuman efforts. Even as she felt herself faltering, her mind and body failing, she felt the sudden tug, and the warmth of pure, white light.

The Ty'n'qura's crew had found them, and dragged them onto their ship with a tractor beam of sorts. They had carried them immediately to the medical chamber where they had been quarantined until they were healed, and then, impossibly, they woke.

Shego stared at the claw just starting to withdraw from her brow as her mind cleared in the same instant, and gaped.

"I…..did that," she said, more fearful than stunned. "I'm…..not…..human?"

"What is it," Shego heard Kim ask her, a half step behind her now. As if unable, or unwilling to step any closer now. "What happened, Shego?"

"I….." She stared back at Kim, still unable to quite believe what her own memory showed her. "I….really did save us. I…..changed," she said. "But…. Not like Wings here. I….."

She fell silent, just staring at Kim.

"I changed."

"You're still you," Kim told her, offering her a faint smile. "You're still Shego. Whatever else, I know that. And….for what it's worth, I'll be with you whatever else happens. I owe you."

"You don't owe me….."

"I owe you everything. I'd be dead without you. And besides…. I'm your p'n'ch'ssa, Shego. Remember?"

Shego gave her a bitter smile.

"You're such a screwball. How the hell did you ever survive on your own?"

"I had good friends."

"The buffoon?"

"I'm looking at one of them now," she told her quietly.

Shego said nothing to that.

"Daughter. There is yet much to impart," the 'Great Lady's' voice filled their minds again. "Before then, you must hear a choice I put before you. One you must consider in the days ahead as you learn what you must learn."

Shego turned to look up at the dragoness that was back to sitting over them like a towering behemoth.

"Okay. What's the bottom line? Can me and Kimmie go home, or what?"

"Or what, as you say it. Whatever else, you must spend the next three weeks here as you measure time, learning things you should have already learned. Afterward, you will face a choice."

"What choice," Shego demanded, sounding more confidant now.

"You will have the choice of remaining here, and learning from myself, and your sisters to better hone and use your gifts for the charge that will yet come upon you."

"Charge?"

"Later," the dragoness dismissed that topic as abruptly as it came up. "The choice is remain here, or go back with a more immediate charge."

"What charge," Shego asked after glancing at Kim.

"You will become the reigning Lady of Sol-3. You will prepare them for my eventual coming. You will defend them, and also ready them for the Coalition's representatives when they arrive. It is time your world is made aware that they are not alone in this cosmos."

"Oh, we know it," Shego grumbled. "Uh, a few Lorwardians dropped by a few years ago."

"Truly," the Great Lady murmured knowing.

"We kicked their butts," Shego smirked.

"Indeed. Still, there is an aspect of your charge you require knowing. It has come to my attention since learning of you, daughter, that however impressive you are, you are still not what you should be."

Even Gyrzza shifted at hearing that one.

"Come again," Shego asked, knowing Kim well enough to know she stayed silent only by sheer will.

"I looked upon you through your memories, and saw what transpired myself. Your powers were divided. That which should have been your legacy was unduly given to mere males."

"Uh-oh," Kim murmured.

"My brothers….."

"Should not be so honored," the Great Lady informed her. "You have a choice in this, too."

"Why did I know that was coming," Shego grumbled.

"Be still, and listen, foolish sister," Gyrzza told her sharply.

The huge dragoness said nothing to the interruption, but simply watched like an indulgent parent. Or so it seemed to Kim.

"Your choice is this. Make your unworthy siblings return the power that is yours by right…"

"Suppose I don't see it that way," Shego blurted out, surprising herself as much as anyone else.

"Or," the Great Lady went on. "Make them your companions, and aides in the charge put upon you do you decide to return….."

"I've already decided….."

"You have three weeks of time, by your reckoning, before you can make that decision. Go, and learn. When you have had time, and calmed yourself enough to think rationally, I shall hear your final decision, and make the suitable arrangements."

"Be patient," Kim murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. "After all, we've come this far."

"Lady Gyrzza, you will show Lady Shego to her quarters. You should take her pet to the kennels…."

"No," Shego spun around, glaring at the huge dragoness. "Do I have to have this conversation with every moron that pops up. Kimmie stays with me! Got it! No kennels! No grooming! No nothing!"

"Impertinent child," Gyrzza snarled now. "Great Mother, I beg you. Let me chastise this willful child once and for all. She is nothing more than an petulant creature that must be shown how to express the proper….."

"Respect this," Shego shouted, having been pushed too far, and insulted once too often.

Even as Kim cringed, Shego's fists blossomed in raw energies that exploded into green and black fireballs that slammed the silvery dragoness back into the nearest wall near the door they had entered.

"Shego," Kim gasped, watching that dragon slump on the floor.

For all of twenty seconds.

Then Gyrzza leapt up to all fours, shaking herself as her wings extended, and she snarled viciously before she rose on her legs, and roared at the ceiling.

"I _challenge_ her," she snarled, even as her forelimbs stretched, and hidden claws extended as she lunged forward to swipe at Shego.

"Shego!"

"Duck," the green-skinned woman shouted as she flung herself one way, shoving Kim even as she did it, both of them rolling in different directions as Gyrzza surprised them both by going after her.

Kim yelped, just managing to evade those long, deadly claws, and instinctively slapped her Kimmunicator as she shouted, "Okay, that's it. The gloves are off!"

"Do it, Princess," Shego shouted at her, and blasted the dragoness again, missing one shot, and making Sigseetz scamper to the door to cower outside as the other just singed one of Gyrzza's extended wings, making her how in pain and rage. "This challenge is to the death. And she's out for blood!"

A quick glance showed that the Great Lady was simply watching, and Kim yelped again as the silver dragoness shook off that close call to turn and rush at her on all fours, proving to be faster and more agile than she would have guess for such a large creature.

She had flashbacks to dangling from Warhok's fist as he crowed about stuffing and mounting her, and felt her own anger surge.

Neural-amped muscles pushed, and somersaulted over the charging dragoness, and landed right between her spread wings, grabbing the extended bones that supported them, and pulling back hard.

The instinctive move paid off.

Gyrzza roared as she came upright again, and gave Shego a perfect shot at her exposed chest.

This time, a concentrated burst slammed into the silvery breast hard enough to push her back into the wall, and send her to the floor for almost a full minute before Gyrzza rose, and shook her big head in confusion.

In that same instant, Kim had already leapt up and over her again, avoiding being flattened beneath her as she landed off to one side, her body shimmering with the power the battle-suit gave her for short bursts. This had better be over fast, or she was going to be really sore tomorrow.

"You are clever," Gyrzza hissed now, sounding past furious as she pushed back to her feet, and stretched upright to her full height as she folded her wings carefully behind her. "You are not the novice I took you for," she said, addressing Shego. "So be it. I shall fight you as a fellow warrior."

Shego's eyes flared.

"I'm trying not to hurt you here, _sis_. So back off. Just call this off, and….."

Gyrzza lunged again, and this time, while feigning a strike at Kim, she used her tail at the last minute to slam into Shego's back, sending her flying to smash headfirst into the already cracked wall.

"Shego!"

Gyrzza turned her back on the stunned brunette, and smiled coldly at Kim.

"She is but stunned. But while she recovers, I shall deal with you as you should have been from the start. I would have merely _groomed_ you properly after I won. You, however, changed that by striking me. Your _better_. Now, I'll slay you, and dangle your…"

Gyrzza obviously liked to talk.

Like some of her old foes.

Kim had learned to exploit that fault.

Even as she saw Shego hit that wall, collapsing with a weak groan, she saw red.

Then she slapped her Kimmunicator again, and overrode all safeties as she put everything she had into one punch as she charged the surprised dragoness, catching her right under her elongated jaw as that glowing, supercharged fist actually lifted her off her feet a full nine inches before sending her back staggering a few steps.

Spent, her muscles straining, and her suit close to sputtering out, Kim stepped back herself, and stared at the dragoness already composing herself.

"Damn," she muttered indignantly, wondering if she was always going to be outmatched by these space types every time they met.

"Now, foolish, p'n'ch'ssa," Gyrzza growled, and started to reach for her, claws outstretched.

"Nobody," a familiar voice snarled. "Touches…. _My_….. Princess," Shego raged, and a steady flow of green fire slammed into Gyrzza's face, driving her back, through the door, and into the far wall as the lupine guards now reacted as they all turned to gape at the literally smoldering green humanoid stalking toward the now downed Gyrzza.

Apparently, even she couldn't handle Shego on full burn.

"Say _uncle_," Shego snarled, holding a glowing fist in front of the obviously dazed dragoness now sprawled helplessly on the ground before her. "Or you are _toast_!"

Gyrzza, still dazed, didn't seem to even know what was being said as she tried to move, and found herself pinned down by a furious, glowing Shego who had one foot on her chest, and the other on her throat as that glowing fist was aimed at her nearest eye.

"Shego, don't," Kim shouted. "Not like this!"

Shego actually growled.

"She tried….!"

"I'm fine. You stopped her. Prove you're better by sparing her. For me," Kim asked quietly as she came up behind her, but didn't reach out.

The moment was critical. She sensed that. Nor did she want to distract her too much when Gyrzza had already proven herself more than dangerous.

Gyrzza stared up at them as if only then comprehending what had happened.

"Do yourself a favor," Shego nodded slowly as she eyed Gyrzza. "Give up."

Gyrzza simply stared at her for a long, tense moment, then went limp beneath Shego.

"I yield," she said with a bitter growl. "You….win this challenge."

"Natch," Shego smirked, and let her bright green energies fade even as she stepped off, and back from Gyrzza.

"Lady Shego," the Great Lady spoke again only then from the large chamber. "Approach me."

"Uh-oh," Shego quipped, sounding far from penitent. "Think I'm about to get spanked?"

Kim couldn't help but grin, but she still told her, "Behave, for once. We still don't know how serious this is yet."

Shego eyed her knowingly, and nodded at the door. "Not as serious as it was. Trust me. C'mon, let's go face the music."

"So…. This was about another one of those flashes you've been having?"

"Yeah," Shego nodded somberly. "Something like that."

"Those things are really starting to worry me," Kim admitted as they turned back to the open doors that were a bit cracked and scorched by their impromptu battle.

"Trust me, they don't ease my mind any, either," Shego admitted as they walked toward the seemingly indifferent dragoness that continued to simply watch them.

"Lady Shego," the Great Lady all but thundered, "Heed me."

Shego's eyes went to the big dragoness, expecting trouble now. She almost didn't notice when Kim's smaller hand slid around her own, squeezing it reassuringly as she stood at her side.

Almost, but she did notice.

She gave a faint nod, and then looked up.

"So, what did I do wrong this time," she complained, deciding to get to the heart of the matter.

The big dragoness smiled now.

"Nothing, daughter. You showed me your heart, and your courage. You are a far better warrior than expected. Your caretaker did not bother relaying that information," the mental voice chided as all eyes went to the still cringing Sigseetz lurking in the door, "Else I daresay Lady Gyrzza might not have risked challenging you."

"Okay, so…. Now what?"

"Now, the challenge loser must pay her debt. You have your choice of disciplining her, or leaving her to my care. You should know, that all that once belonged to her, however, now belongs to you. Her quarters. Her p'n'ch'ssa. Her standing. All is yours, Lady Shego."

"Doy," Shego groaned, eyeing Kim. "Just keeps getting deeper and deeper, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"The hole I'm in. I just wish I knew who was digging it. I'd fry their….."

"Lady Shego. Do you discipline her, or shall I?"

"Look, ah, your highness. I'm really still out of the loop here, so why don't you take care of your loopy daughter, and I'll even forego any claims on her…..pinchy-whatsis. Because, really, I have my hands full with Kimmie here."

"Hey!"

"Indeed," the dragoness smiled faintly again. "Lady Shego, so be it. I shall attend Lady Gyrzza. Sigseetz, attend me, hive-drone."

"Great Lady has but to command this unworthy soul," the insectoid assured her, scrambling to fall on his face yet again after he barely got through the door.

"Indeed," she repeated. "Take Lady Shego to Lady Gyrzza's former quarters. See she is given every accommodation."

"As you will, Great Lady," the cowering creature tried to bow from his prostrate position, which would have been comical if Shego weren't thinking it was all rather disgusting to her.

"Kimberly," the dragoness spoke her full name abruptly when she was about to turn after Shego. "I would that you stay here for a moment. I shall return you to your companion soon enough. Untouched, and unharmed," the dragoness addressed Shego pointedly

"Why can't I just stay…."

"What I have to say to your companion is for her ears alone, daughter. Go. She shall return soon enough."

Kim glanced back at Shego, giving her a confidant nod even as she turned to eye the massive reptilian that was obviously running this show. Gyrzza had yet to move, and while not unconscious, seemed to be making no effort to move at all as Kim considered what was up now.

"Uhm, Great Lady," she tried, noting the dragoness seemed to be waiting for Shego to leave. She did, right after she made Siggy pick up the box she had dropped earlier. "Did I…..do something wrong?"

Which was when the dragoness abruptly reached out and snatched her from the floor so fast she didn't have time to react.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**VII**

Kim froze as the dragoness abruptly reached down and snatched her up off the floor in one huge hand so fast she didn't have time to react, let along cry out.

Then she was being lifted up to eye level as the great head cocked slightly, and the dragoness seemed to regard her a moment as Kim found her balance in the palm of that now splayed hand, and realized if she wished, the dragoness could crush her simply by closing her hand.

"You, Kimberly, are far more than a p'n'ch'ssa. Before I decide what is to be done with you, however, I must see my daughter through your eyes. Just as I have already seen you through hers."

"Uhm, sure," Kim said, and found herself staring into that huge, golden eye as the other hand rose, and that huge nail pointed right at her, giving Kim a very good feel of what Shego had experienced earlier.

Right before it seemed her life rewound in turbo, and she found herself living her memories in reverse at high speed.

Her head went spinning, and then she found herself sitting on her backside, shaking her head as she tried to clear it even as the dragoness' free hand lowered.

"Now I see. You are not truly a simply p'n'ch'ssa at all, are you, Kimberly?"

Kim said nothing as she stared up into that huge, amber eye.

"I see a crossroads before you, Kimberly. But, I warn you, whatever you decide to do carries unimaginable burdens with your choice. Shall I tell you what is best? Or what your choices are, and leave you to manage the consequences?"

Kim swallowed hard, and then said firmly, "Tell me everything."

The dragoness seemed to smile as she gave a faint nod.

**KP**

"We have contact," the man on the monitor told the assembled team in GJ's command center as Wade checked and rechecked everything as the NASA shuttle moved to intercept the massive asteroid-ship that was now obviously slowing as it approached the planet.

It could settle into orbit, but his own best guess had it landing somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. Anywhere between the Atlantic and Africa.

He was guessing Africa.

He could not see anyone of any intelligence landing in the ocean. Unless they were amphibious. Which was, he admitted, unlikely.

"Tell them to keep camera and audio on when they intercept," Dr. Director ordered the NATO commander who was on monitor as the multi-national crew moved their ship to land near what was obviously a metallic hatch of sorts on one side of the massive rock that was more cylindrical than not.

Whatever it was, it had obviously been pointedly shaped.

Which only added to the theory of intelligence.

"My men know their jobs," the uniformed general shot back, even as he turned from the monitor for a moment, obviously gesturing at someone off-camera.

"Given their speed, and trajectory," Wade reported just then. "They are obviously not going to orbit. They're landing. Your men have less than twenty minutes to find a way inside, and then they have to get off the surface," he told the officer.

The man said nothing to the young genius who was just a teen now, but Wade was a known factor even to high-ranking generals. He did relay the orders, and the men leaving the shuttle headed straight for the hatch as the pilot announced they were launching to parallel the course, rather than risk the ship by remaining on the surface.

Four men, heavily armed, headed for the metallic hatch, and even with the digital delay, the images they transmitted were clear and the rasp of their breathing audible.

"We're approaching the apparent entry point now. Looks like it's a manual device. No apparent electronics. Straight lever design. Hope they don't have it locked, the team leader joked grimly as he moved to wrestle the angular control to open the hatch.

To his relief, and concern, it immediately opened without much effort.

"Looks like a standard airlock here," the commander said as he peered into the circular chamber. Big enough for three, but not four. We'll go in pairs. Drebbins, you and Sanders wait. Rollins, you're with me. Safeties off," he ordered as he stepped into the open hatch.

There was a tense moment as the two men stepped inside, closed the hatch, and then looked for an interior egress.

Then he realized the hatch was under their feet. He moved to tug at the angular bar on the inset panel, and the floor dropped open before them.

"You get this, Sanders," he asked, noting the short drop. Not more than nine feet. "Give us time to get down, and them come in. Can't tell if there's atmosphere, but….."

There was a rush of movement as he dropped down after Rollins, and then the screams filled the speakers even as the cameras went blank after that initial rush of movement turned first into darkness, and then into static.

"Fall back," the general's voice barked. "_Imperion_," he barked at the shuttle. Evac the men on the surface. Repeat.. Evac now. Newcomers are hostile!"

"What happened," Betty demanded of Wade as the man was already scrambling to loop, and evaluate the brief seconds of footage before the men died, and all went blank.

"Assessing now, ma'am," he told her. "Meanwhile, it definitely looks like an African landing. Smack in the middle of the Sahara. Why they chose it, if they did, escapes me."

"Never mind. Can you give us anything from the commander's footage," the grim agent asked.

"Just one still image. You're not going to like it."

"What is it," Will asked, frowning at the image before him as Wade moved to clear the still, and zoomed out.

"It's teeth," Wade shuddered. "Whatever they are, they…..ate…..those men. They swarmed them, and ate them. Gear, and all from the look of it."

"Broadcast Omega-3 alert," Betty turned to Will. "Whatever forces are in place, or moving, are to take no chances. I'm authorizing extreme sanctions."

"Agreed," the general added from his monitor, all of them watching as the shuttle risked a now very dangerous approach to take the two remaining astronauts off the asteroid. "If necessary, I asking the president to authorize _nuclear_ standby!"

"No," Wade shouted back. "We don't even know the nature of what we're dealing with here. We start throwing nuclear missiles around, especially in that region, and you could ignite a firestorm. Not to mention we could instigate even more deadly retaliation from these…..visitors."

"The young man has a point, General Hawkings. Until we know the nature and tech of these creatures, we aren't going to do anything presumptuous here. Especially anything that might cause the locals to start rattling their sabers. We're all concerned about the planet here. So let's do this by the numbers."

"This is Ron," a distinctive voice cut in just then. "Wade, you there?"

"Right here, buddy. You back?"

"Korea was a cakewalk. Bon just told me about the new updates. We're inbound over India now, so give me the coordinates, and I'll rendezvous with whoever is out there."

"Transmitting now, but be careful. We just lost two men….."

"Bonnie filled me in. I'll assess them myself, and go from there. Considering how easily they took on armed Marines, you might want to warn everyone to hold back until we get a good look at what we're dealing with here."

"Agreed," Betty stepped in. "We'll let you make contact, Stoppable. Keep your channel open, and try to find out whatever you can about these….guests. Do not, and I stress, do _not_ take any unnecessary chances."

"Don't worry, Dr. Director," the somber young man replied before the screen blanked. "I know what I'm doing."

Then he was gone.

"Should we be worrying?"

Wade eyed the woman, and shrugged. "He is the mystical monkey master. And, remember, Team Go is still with him. Frankly, they're probably better suited to investigate than any of the local militia."

"Keep us linked. I want to know what they find, when they find it."

"I know. It's coming down now. It'll land in…..fourteen minutes," he told her grimly.

"When will Ron arrive on site?"

"Nine minutes. He'll be there waiting when they touch down."

"Fourteen minutes," Betty echoed grimly, and glanced at the telemetry on her own monitors. "Will, organize every hard team we have in that region. They're to rendezvous with Stoppable, and await his orders. He's on-site commander for this one."

"Yes, Dr. Director," the man nodded, and turned toward communicators.

"And, Will. Have them go heavily armored."

No one questioned that decision as they all waited for whatever was coming to land.

**KP**

"Hey, Kimmie. Nice digs, aren't they," Shego grinned as Kim walked into the large, spacious chamber where she lounged on what seemed an extended lounger build for an obviously larger body.

Behind her, Lady Gyrzza stood silently, having escorted Kim to her 'mistress' after the Great Lady had finished speaking with her.

Kim said nothing as the silver dragoness bowed to Shego, then turned to go.

"Where's she going?"

"She has her own session with our host now that I'm delivered back to you as promised," Kim said somberly.

"Kim? What is it? What did the queen lizard say?"

"It's more like what she offered," Kim said as Shego rose, padding over to stand before her as she remained in the door, still numb with the words the dragoness had spoken to her.

"What….did she offer?"

"She said…..I have three choices before me. But whatever I decide, it's for good. I can't go back. I can't….change my mind later."

"What….choices," Shego asked her quietly.

"Well, one. Obviously. I can go home. Now. By myself."

Shego stared at her. Hard. Then she took her by the shoulders, and even as she pulled her close, said, "Go. Whatever else, you deserve to get back home. I'll probably get back sooner or…"

"No! No, Shego. She said….if I go, I have to forget you. That even if you do return later…. I won't be…..worthy of you."

"I think I get to decide….."

"Wait. You have to hear the other choices," Kim told her. "I want you to know."

"Did you….decide yet?"

"No. Like you, she told me to wait, and to consider my options."

"Okay," Shego sighed, relaxing slightly as she released her again, but gestured for her to come over and sit with her.

Kim did, sitting on the edge of the large lounger next to her.

"What else, Princess."

"Second, I could become a…..proper pet. It would be one of the only two ways to remain at your side. Apparently, they really do have…rules here about such things."

Shego glowered. "So, what? We just…."

"Shego. Think about it. This is some kind of intergalactic alliance. Thousands, maybe millions of species working together with the….dragon's as their…..mediators. It must work, because….let's face it, could you have imagined that ship we were on? Could you imagine any two or three nations on Earth working together even half so well? Yet it works here. So…. Much as I hate to admit it, we can't fight them over their own laws and traditions."

"But I do not want you….."

"There's a third option," she told her. "Remember?"

"What is it," Shego asked somberly, looking less carefree just then.

"I stay with you. But as….an 'official' guardian."

"Like I need….."

"It would be more like an aide from what the Great Lady described. A defender, companion, consort sort of role. One that would be considered…..worthy to stand at your side."

"And why can you not stay like that anyway without….? The whole pet thing?"

"Because the charge is for life. It comes with a charge from the head dragon herself. I would be expected to remain with you wherever you go. No turning back. It's a lifetime post from what she told me."

Shego sat silently for a moment, then eyed her.

"Kim, go home. We can work out anything else later."

"And if there isn't a later," Kim asked mournfully, putting a small hand on her green and black clad leg.

"Since when have I ever played by the rules…..?"

"Shego, you have at least three weeks here. Maybe longer. What's to say you won't be changed by the time they are finished….instructing you? What's to say you won't…..care any longer by the time you do manage to get home?"

"Kim….."

"I'm going to stay. With you. I'll do whatever I have to do, Shego."

"If this is some kind of misplaced gratitude," Shego started to growl now.

"No. This is me, admitting I love you. Just like I did when I thought we only had seconds to live. Now, we have years. Maybe. But I'm not wasting this second chance," she turned to look into Shego's eyes. "I don't need a day, or even a year to think about anything. I'm going with option three. And you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"God, you're stubborn," Shego sighed, and welcomed her embrace. Just as she had on that space station. "Must come with that red hair."

"Look at yourself lately," Kim chuckled softly as she leaned into her companion.

"I don't know have red hair," Shego sputtered, and Kim laughed at her as she fell down atop the woman on the lounger as Shego pulled her with her into a kiss. "So, I'm not getting rid of you, am I?"

"No chance," Kim growled, then deepened the next kiss.

"I'm glad," Shego murmured quietly, hugging her fiercely.

"Me, too."

"So, what happens to the mouthy poser?"

"Don't know. Guess we'll find out, though. It looks like we have an appointment with her tomorrow."

"Who? The boss again?"

"No, the mouthy poser."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Just before she dropped me off, she pretty much suggested I have you ready for your first tutor at dawn."

"Dawn? Wait, she _suggested_?"

"Well, it did sound pretty much like an order."

"Since when have we taken orders," Shego grinned.

"Your meal is ready, Lady Shego," Sigseetz appeared just then, and to her chagrin, Kim realized she could still blush.

It was hard to tell if the insectoid did.

But his chittering reaction to their embrace did make her wonder.

**KP**

"Any movement," the woman in GJ blue asked as she came up behind Ron as he stood atop a sand dune overlooking the now deep crater gouged into the sand, and deep into the rock below by the impact of the asteroid-ship's landing.

"Not yet. The surface is cooling, though. IFR isn't picking up much any longer," he said, briefly lowering the goggles to his eyes before pushing them back up before taking the coffee she handed him.

"Good."

"Thank your friend. I can't boil water."

Ron chuckled. "Kim was like that," he murmured.

"Possible? Oh, right. You two were…."

"Old history," he told her. "Well, not that old. But it reminds me every day the dangers of our job."

"Yet you let that civilian follow you around?"

"Bonnie doesn't fight. She's more….."

"Support?"

"She's a surprisingly good information officer," Ron told her quietly as the moon hung low and fat in the night sky as he watched the alien ship as the combined international forces surrounded the crater. Waiting. "And she makes great coffee," he added, holding up his cup.

"You think maybe they are diurnal? You know, waiting for daylight?"

"It's possible. Wade figured out they didn't seem to move at all until the astronauts' lights filled the corridor, or whatever it was they were in. Then they….swarmed."

The young woman shuddered.

"I heard they were….eaten alive."

"I don't know about that," Ron lied smoothly. "I do know they died. Fast. So stay back, stay alert, and if something happens, don't hesitate to _shoot_," he warned her, eyeing the weapon at her side.

She grimaced. "I'm not even really a field agent. I got pulled out of the library because we were shorthanded just now. I only fired this thing to qualify for my rating. I never….."

"Just keep your head, and you'll be fine," Ron told her.

"Thanks," she smiled wanly. "Want me to get you more coffee?"

He glanced back at a man approaching them, and said, "I'll get it. My relief is here anyway. You'd better get some rest yourself. You may need it tomorrow."

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"Call me Ron," he told her as the black-clad ninja that had come with him walked up to stand beside him, saying nothing.

"Oh. Okay, uh…. Do you think….. Do you think they're like the Lorwardians? I mean, only here to…..?"

"We'll all find out tomorrow. Go to sleep, Agent Winters. Tomorrow will come soon enough."

The two waited for the woman to leave before Ron turned to Hirotaka, asking, "What did you find?"

"As you said. No movement. The friction obviously heated and welded the few hatches we could find shut, so unless they burst out somewhere else, they aren't going to be using them. We could not detect movement with any of the instruments supplied, as the rock is too thick. I do believe, however, there is an option overlooked."

Ron, who had come to respect his senior ninja ally nodded thoughtfully. "What are you thinking?"

"What if they aren't looking to come out? Not, at least, up here. What if, instead, they are going to emerge….downward?"

"Like the_ Mole People_ of Century Prime," he exclaimed grimly, recalling an old movie.

"I do not know these Mole People, but the fact they are not moving to the surface implies they may simply be going elsewhere. I rather doubt they came all this way to sit in a hole."

Ron agreed.

"Wade, you up?"

"I am now," he yawned.

"Thought it was daylight over there."

"Trust me, for techs, it's always night. Now, what is it?"

"Wade, Hiro made me wonder if we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean," Wade frowned.

"What if they aren't coming out because they already have? Not up, but down and out?"

"Holy….! Why didn't I think of that? I'm recalibrating area scans now. Too bad we don't have some seismometers on site….."

"Wade?"

"Heat signatures, Ron. Satellite scans have _massive_ heat signatures under your feet. Move everyone back. The whole crater is on the verge of collapsing. They're tunneling _underneath_ you!"

"Warn the east camp," Ron shouted, flinging his cup aside, and bolting for the west side. "Pull everyone back a half mile minimum now!"

Hiro didn't waste breath replying. He was already running.

**KP**

"I feel like I'm back in school," Shego groaned, limping back into the quarters they now shared on the fourth day to collapse on the lounger as Sigseetz and Kim appeared on cue to help her relax.

"That bad?"

"Worse. Sometimes I think on the verge of understanding something, and then sometimes I feel like I'm standing naked in front of the class."

"Yeah, I've had those dreams," Kim smiled at her.

"Trust me, this is no dream," Shego muttered sourly as she accepted the wine from Kim even as Sigseetz set up a tray for the meal he had made for her as if knowing in advance exactly what time to have it ready.

Shego decided he probably did, the little toady.

"Poor, Shego," Kim smiled, and sat down at her feet, smiling at her. "Other than that, how was your day?"

Shego glared. "So, has the big shot called you back yet about _your_ decision?"

"She sent a message this afternoon," Kim said, her smile fading slightly. "We're both supposed to come back to her place at dawn."

"I thought I had another two weeks before….."

"I know. But that was what Gyrzza told me. First light. Both of us."

"Wonder what's up now," she sighed. "Or maybe they're kicking me out, having found out how really hopeless I am with 'lizard-school.'"

Kim rolled her eyes at that.

"Pushing for some extra sympathy tonight," she guessed.

"Is it working," Shego smiled hopefully.

"Eat. Then we'll have a hot bath, and retire early."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Neither am I," Kim smirked at her, using one of her own expressions.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

Kim only smirked all the more.

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**VIII**

"The subterranean scans indicate a massive pit being hollowed out just beneath the ship," Wade pointed out as the team gathered around Ron in the GJ ship where the monitors received his data. "So far, they…. Whatever they are…. Are staying in that pit. It's more than two miles deep in places already, though, so you shouldn't risk getting too close. Especially not in armored vehicles. You break through the crust, and you're dead."

"We get it, brain-boy," Bonnie spat. "Just tell us you figured something out."

"Nothing good," Wade told her. "There's still a lot of heat being generated down there, and so far as I can tell from my instruments, and scans, it's not from the ship. In fact, that ship pretty much looks dead."

"Which means they're drilling deeper. Reaching the mantle," Ron asked.

All eyes went to him.

"Hey, I paid attention to _some_ classes," he sputtered, sounding more like the Ron some of them remembered for a moment.

"Actually, I think you're right. The thing is, I don't know what they're doing with it. We have to assume it's nothing good."

"Duh, comes to mind," Bonnie huffed.

"You should know, General Hawkings wants to send in another team."

"This the same guy still pushing to nuke the whole area while he sits in his underground bunker," Ron asked.

"So far, the president isn't giving in. Still, you should also know, Dr. Director thinks we should investigate a little closer, too."

"Well, we sure aren't going to learn anything sitting up here waiting for them to core the planet like a rotten fruit."

Again, all eyes went to Ron.

"Actually," Wade told him. "That did occur to me. Which is why I agree with Dr. Director. Ron, someone needs to go down there and find out what is going on. But rather than an armored team, I suggested someone fast, and…..stealthy."

"I get it. Well, I did sign on for the hard jobs," he said quietly.

"Ron," Bonnie rasped, looking genuinely worried.

"I suggest going high-tech," Wade told him. "It might be a good time to try the new stealth suit I gave you."

"He's not going alone," another voice spoke up, just before Hego pushed through the others to stand before him.

"Hego," Ron told him. "We may need you….."

"If you're going down there into the heart of these creatures, Ronald," Hego cut him off. "You'll need someone to help keep them off you while you figure out their plans. Maybe even thwart them. I told you before, Team Go is ready for anything. Right, boys," he turned to ask the three others standing in his shadow.

"Well, almost anything," Mego agreed more anxiously.

"Bonnie," Wade spoke up from the monitor.

The brunette sighed, pulled out a small box she had in a pouch, and opened it to display four small, silver bands.

"Adaptive camo nano-suits," she told them. "So long as you remain quiet while they are active, you will be invisible to most any means of detection."

"Even IFR," one of the Wego's asked.

"Even IFR," Wade answered. "But they only have a two hour battery life, unlike Ron's suit, so don't switch them on until you need them. Just don't make any noise while they are active, and you should be able to sneak right by any sentries they have posted down there."

"Alright, that settles that. How do we get down there," Ron asked.

"Here," Agent Winters, the young woman serving as liaison with his team told Ron, pointing to a familiar point just two miles from their new camp. "You can open this hatch on the alien….vessel, and if the interior scans are anywhere near accurate, the path should lead you down to this side of the cavern. It seems to be well away from the major heat buildup, and any real activity. You should be able to get in, recon from there, and hopefully get out without being detected."

"Sounds like a plan, young lady," Hego agreed.

Ron eyed the men and women around him, and then nodded. "All right. It's a plan. But it's only me, Hego, and Mego."

"Me?"

"Him," voices in stereo complained.

"Quiet," Bonnie snapped. "Go on, Ron," she smiled at him.

"It's possible that if things go wrong, we'll need Hego's strength. Between him, and my own power, we can hopefully manage whatever is down there."

"And me," Mego asked just a bit smugly.

"If necessary, you can use your power to shrink down to unnoticeable size, and get where we can't even cloaked," Ron told him. "But you'll be staying back otherwise, and let us handle anything that comes up. If it comes to a fight, you bolt, and don't look back. We'll cover you."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Mego agreed with a somber smile.

"The plan calls for stealth. Not contact," Bonnie reminded him.

"I know," he told her, and gave her a faint smile. "But we both know how fast the best plans go south without warning. I'm not taking anyone down there that doesn't have a chance if that happens. Sorry, guys," he turned to the Wegos. "But this is one time your power just won't help. If what we suspect is true, you'd only be in the way this go-round."

"Just….be careful," both twins said quietly, nodding their acquiescence."

"Count on it," Mego agreed.

"Wasn't talking to you," one of the twins muttered.

Mego scowled, but said nothing as Hego and Mego took the bands Bonnie now demonstrated for them so they'd know how to use them.

"Better take these, too," Agent Winters told them as she held out belts holding the newest personal laser pistol courtesy of GJ tech. "They may come in handy."

"Never turn down a free toy," Ron advised Hego who started to protest. "Never know when you'll need a better door opener," he smirked wryly as he took one of the equipment belts, and looped it over his left shoulder.

"The pouches have three power packs in each compartment. Nine compartments equal twenty-seven power packs. Each pack gives you nine high-intensity shots, or between twenty to twenty-five short bursts. They're high intensity blue lasers, so they should be capable of cutting up anything you face."

"You hope," Mego asked, eyeing the silver pistol before he carefully buckled the belt around his own hips.

"They do work, Mego," the female agent told him firmly. "But, let's face it, we're dealing with a lot of unknowns here."

"Ready," Ron asked the two.

"Ready," Hego agreed.

"Let's go," Ron said, and his hazel eyes glittered ominously with blue flecks as he turned to leave the aircraft.

Just before he stepped outside, Bonnie shouted, "Ron! Wade's got another incoming signal headed in from space."

"Another ship," he frowned.

"He doesn't know. It's a massive energy signature, and….."

"Bonnie," Ron frowned.

"He said it's coming right down on top of us. It's coming _here_!"

"Full alert," the GJ commander on site shouted. "All aircraft pull back and remain on yellow alert. All ground troops, pull back fifty yards, and form a new perimeter. Stoppable?"

"We're waiting."

"We may not have a choice," Bonnie told him. "Whatever is coming is aimed right at the first ship."

"This…..does not sound good," Hego murmured.

"No! You think," Mego complained.

"What do we do," Hego asked.

"We wait," he echoed. "Until we know what's going on, we don't dare approach that crater. For all we know it could be reinforcements."

No one replied to that.

**KP**

"Okay," Shego grumbled, far from a morning person as she followed Gyrzza into the temple to once more stand before the massive dragoness called the Great Lady by those that apparently followed and revered her.

"Lady Shego. You've a rather…..abrasive spirit for one so young."

"It suits me," she huffed, deciding she wasn't going to be changing for anyone. Least of all a bunch of lizards trying to sound like the second coming from what she was hearing in her 'lessons,' when they weren't trying to make road kill out of her in what passed for instruction in this loopy place.

"I have awaited summoning you, Kimberly, because I know what your decision is regarding your companion."

Kim simply nodded.

"That said, Shego now has a difficult decision of her own."

"Thought I had three weeks. It's not even been….."

"Things change, as they ever do. You may remain here for the prerequisite time, but I warn you, in doing so, you will not have a planet to return to if you do."

"What," Kim burst out, though Shego looked more than stunned herself.

"What do you mean," Shego finally grit out.

"Your world, Lady of Sol-3, is under attack by the Horde. They are what you would call….pests. The sort that eat planets."

"Eat….planets," Kim rasped.

"What do you mean eat….? How can anything eat…..?"

"I mean they land, they devour all organic life, even the minerals in your world's crust. What remains is used as a vessel to carry the brood to their next world. Their next meal."

"Surely they can be stopped….."

"Only by one of us. In short. By you, Lady Shego," the dragoness informed her. "That said, if you leave now, you not only leave without all you should know, but you will not have the chance to return anytime soon. Although you will still face the same responsibilities and obligations mentioned earlier. You will simply have to face them without being fully prepared. If you survive the world-eaters."

"Send us back," Shego spat curtly after glancing at Kim. "Now."

"Very well. First, however, I shall not send a helpless child to face such creatures. I shall impart an envoy to accompany, and aid you."

"Envoy," Kim queried as Shego grit out, "Child?"

"First, your companion must be made fit to stand at your side."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lady Gyrzza," the dragoness went on, and to their astonishment, slit one of her own huge thumbs even as the silver dragoness stepped forward, producing a large, jeweled goblet she held up and out.

Kim and Shego both frowned as the dragoness held out her thumb so that two fat drops of dark red blood dropped into the cup, all but filling it.

"Drink, Kimberly. And know that you will then not only be worthy, but capable of standing at your chosen mate's side."

"Mate," both women merely glanced at one another as Gyrzza blurted out the word. "Her?"

"It is your only chance to do so," the dragoness told Kim.

"What…. Will happen," Kim couldn't help but ask.

The dragoness smiled.

"You will be made a suitable companion for the lady you desire. The choice, as ever, is yours. But the moment is now. Do you wish to reconsider?"

Kim eyed the jeweled goblet, and took it from Gyrzza as she stared only at Shego.

"Never," she said, and lifted the almost scalding blood to her lips to gulp it down in an attempt to be done with it.

And felt every cell in body seemingly explode as she felt that heat surge down her throat, into her stomach, and then throughout her body.

The goblet fell unnoticed from twitching fingers, and Shego gave a cry of alarm even as Kim dropped down to her knees, and almost folded into a fetal ball despite remaining partially upright.

"Kim? Princess? C'mon, what's happening? Are you…..?"

Kim looked up at her, green eyes blazing, and smiled. "I'm fine, Shego," she told her, forcing herself to stand as Gyrzza simply gaped. "Now, let's go save our planet!"

"I…..do not understand…."

"Lady Gyrzza," the Great Lady's voice boomed now.

"Great Lady," she bowed low, remembering her reduced status after challenging what she had thought a mere seedling with little power, or wit.

"You have sworn to serve as I see fit after you were defeated by my…..unorthodox daughter."

"So I have, Great Lady. My word remains true."

"Good. I charge you, then, to go with Lady Shego and her mate. You shall stand by them. Advise them. Aide them. Until the day of my coming. Or I summon you anew."

Even Kim noted how the silver dragoness seemed to shudder, obviously strong emotions roiling within her just then.

"I shall do as you command, Great Maker. I shall serve Lady Shego as you will it."

"And her mate. Made worthy by the communion of blood."

"Yes, Great Lady. As you say."

"Also," the dragoness said, glancing toward the door. "You will take the outcast hive-drone. Sigseetz shall serve you all, and aid you as he may. He may yet even prove...useful. Such is my will."

The familiar chittering moan behind them told Kim that the insectoid was present, too.

"When do we leave," Shego demanded.

"Now," the dragoness said, and lifted a massive hand as her eyes blazed brighter than a hundred suns, and even Shego yelped in surprise as the world turned golden, then white, and then they were just gone.

**KP**

"Incoming," the brunette shouted from the ship's hatch as Ron turned from the sky to glance at Bonnie. "Wade said we should be seeing it any second! It's practically on top of us!"

"I don't see any….. Wait," he hissed, not hearing an expected sonic boom, or anything else.

But the air suddenly felt…..electrified.

"Everyone back," Ron shouted, running to gesture at one of the nearby squads as his instincts indicated something was indeed coming, and it was going to hit right where they were standing. The men and women barely had time to scramble back when the place they had been standing exploded with bright light that left more than a few of them temporarily blinded.

"Holy…..!"

Hego fell silent, unable to speak as they stared at the four figures standing facing the crater, rather than them.

"How in the world….?"

"Is that….?"

"It can't be?"

"The world-eaters have already begun," the silver dragon spoke surprisingly articulate English as its head turned toward Shego. "They must be stopped before they hatch the new generation, and swarm your world."

Shego glanced around, seeing her brothers, and the U.N. forces assembled around them, and gave a faint grin.

"Uh, hi, guys. We come in peace?"

"Lady Shego," Gyrzza snapped. "We don't have time for mollifying your subjects."

"Her _what_," Mego sputtered.

"She's right. From what she's already told us, you have one shot at this," Kim told her.

"Right," Shego said, her own eyes turning a bright green as she began to emanate plasma from every cell in her body. "Time to put those lessons to work. Gyrzza, you take the far side of the crater. Kim, you get this side with the posers. Don't let anything escape that pit while I do my thing."

"Sigseetz do what, Lady Shego," the small insectoid cringing at her side asked.

"Go hide, bug-boy," he was advised.

"What are you…..?"

"What I have to do, Princess," she said quietly, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Back to work, Kimmie," she said, and leapt up into the air.

To the shock of everyone there except Kim and Gyrzza, Shego kept going, her body elongating, now glistening with emerald scales though she kept her humanoid form. One with huge, iridescent green wings that flared out from her back, and helped her rise ever higher as she moved to hover over the asteroid-ship that had impacted in the center of the desert.

"You'd better brace yourself," Kim told the shocked spectators. "This could be rough."

"What…..?"

Hego's plaintive query died stillborn as the now nearly fourteen feet tall Shego roared, and green flame preceded her as she literally dove at the half-buried cylindrical vessel. The green plasma preceded her as she rained it down into the center of the crater even as her now huge fists slammed down to penetrate the thick, rocky shell, and then she vanished down into the bowels of the vessel even as the very earth around them began to quake.

"Everyone on channel," Ron shouted over his radio. "Anything that comes out of that pit that isn't….green, kill it! Confirm!"

"This is Commander Dobbins, confirm that order," someone shouted back as the rumbling grew even louder, almost shaking some of them off their feet.

"Here they come," Kim shouted as a mass of inky-gray bodies surged up out of the now gaping crater that was radiating green flame among the now visible crimson spurts of magma that added heat to the already scorching desert air.

Even Ron was nonplussed, however, when Kim grabbed the front of an old cargo truck parked nearby, lifted and swung it around, and knocked part of that surging tide back toward the fiery pit. "Don't let them reach you. They'll _eat_ anything they can reach," Kim yelled at Ron.

"You hear that, Dobbins! Now open fire, and drive these….things back!"

The order was virtually superfluous by then. The U.N. troops that had not fled were now firing madly as the dark tide faltered on the far side of the crater as the silver dragon flung scorching fireballs from her fingers at the creatures, herding them back more than hurting them, but dropping them back into the rising green flame that obviously was killing them.

"Winters, look out," Ron shouted, and jumped across a brief gap in the line to grab the woman, and pull her back as she tried to reload even as part of the surging horde almost reached her. Those men with her had fled upon seeing what had come out of that pit.

Ron didn't fault them.

The short, stocky, but all teeth and mouth things were like craggy, four foot demons that were literally eating anyone unlucky enough to be within reach if they didn't drive them back in time. Men were screaming, more than a few badly maimed or wounded before the creatures could be driven back, and then just as he thought he was about to swamped, too, Hego emulated Kim, snatched up a nearby jeep, and used it as a barrier, and scoop to shove back the ravenous aliens.

"Get to the jet, and lock yourself in with Bonnie," Ron shouted at the agent that had lost her weapon in the chaos by then.

He was already unleashing his Lotus Blade as his mystical powers surged, and he began cutting through the horde, forcing more of them back as Kim found another forgotten vehicle after the first all but shattered in her hands after the series of impacts she subjected it to as she hammered the creatures back.

Across the pit, the silver dragoness roared, and the sand turned to glass under her fiery assault as the cracked and fragile surface gave way, and dumped more of the creatures back into the emerald inferno that was now rising high enough to add even more heat to the air.

In the same instant that the dragoness flew across the pit, obviously intending to aid their faltering forces, a green giant rose out of the pit, and launched green fire at the heart of the remaining horde yet to fall. With the dragoness' fireballs, and Kim and Hego shoving the stragglers back into the firepit Shego had created out of their nest, the potential invasion all but died stillborn.

Ron sheathed the mystic blade even as Shego lit on the ground near Kim, her massive body already shrinking back down to normal size even as Kim fearlessly stood beside her, holding what remained of a truck's bumper as if not yet certain things were truly safe.

"Well," Shego panted, obviously near spent for a moment. "That wasn't easy at all."

"You did well, Lady Shego. The Great Lady will be certain to laud your deeds this day. You have spared your world a grim fate by exterminating those vermin."

"None got out," Shego asked Kim, looking around at the wounded men moaning, and crying as medics now appeared to tend them.

All of them still looking uncertainly at the newcomers.

"You…..cannot possibly be…..Shego," Hego rasped, still sucking air as he leaned on a broken hood from the last jeep he had grabbed.

"What's wrong, Hego. Feeling showed up? Or is it you were hoping you had seen the last of me?"

"Actually," Ron cut in, "We all thought we had seen the last of you. Both of you," he said grimly as he eyed Kim, still unable to believe the redhead was apparently alive, and…..using cargo trucks as baseball bats.

"We have a lot to talk about. More than you know. First things first, though. Where did Sigseetz go?"

"Sig…. The bug," Mego asked, venturing out now from wherever he had taken shelter. "Haven't seen him since you went all…weird."

"Hey, Siggy," Shego bellowed. "Get out here, you useless bug!"

Kim couldn't help but laugh when the familiar insectoid popped up out of the sand.

"Sigseetz is here, Lady Shego. Sigseetz hide, as you said."

"In the sand," Shego sputtered.

"Sigseetz guess the safest place to hide was right under Mistress Kimberly's feet. Sigseetz was right."

"Doy," Shego shook her head.

"Lady Shego. Now that the danger is past, we have matters to attend. As the Great Lady's newest daughter, you must prepare your world for her coming."

"For whose coming," Ron asked somberly now.

"It's not what you think, Ron. It's actually a good thing. But….it's complicated. We… That is, Shego…. Needs to talk to Dr. Director, and probably the U.N. Council."

"_Shego_," Hego and Mego both gaped now.

"Lady Shego, are these your siblings who took the powers meant for you?"

"I already told you, it wasn't like that," Shego grumbled as her brothers both eyed her again.

"Took what," Mego sputtered.

"I think we need to have a very long talk, sis," Hego said somberly. "Because none of this is making….."

"Ron! Is it over," Bonnie came running out just then. "Someone said that Shego..."

The brunette froze, staring as she now saw Kim standing there looking much as she had just a year ago before she vanished into space. Allegedly dying.

"Possible? _How_," she croaked, staring at her as if seeing a true ghost.

Kim smiled, and shocked them all. She put an arm around the green-skinned woman, and smiled up at her saying, "Shego saved us. And now, she just helped save the world. Again."

"Gah, you don't have to put it that way," she sputtered, but didn't resist that arm that wound around her.

Just then, Ron was as dumbstruck as Bonnie, and just stared.

"Who's confused," one of the Wego's asked, appearing just then.

Every member of Team Go raised their hand.

"Bonnie," Ron looked back at her. "Contact Dr. Director. Tell her, we have an Alpha-Alpha One here." He glanced around at the agents and troops now reassembling, all of them moving to circle the four newcomers, but not otherwise moving. "Tell her we need directives. Now."

"Alpha-Alpha," Shego grinned. "Us? Wow, I'm flattered."

"What does this mean, Lady Shego," the silver dragoness asked.

"It means that they aren't sure if they want to lock us up, or shoot us. They're waiting to find out which."

"But….is this not your world? Your people?"

"Yes, and yes. But not in the way you mean it, Wings," Shego admitted. "Like Kimmie tried to tell you on the way here, I'm not exactly a popular figure."

"You mean, you are a criminal, and wanted by most of the nations for crimes against humanity," one of the GJ agents hissed.

Gyrzza hissed, glaring at the man, and then looking at Shego.

"You accept such disrespect, Lady Shego? Whatever your standing, as a daughter of the Great Maker, you cannot…..!"

"Oh, I don't accept disrespect," Shego said coolly now. "But I'm waiting for the boss to show. Blue-boy there is just another…..drone. He's no one. And I don't bother with nobodies," she huffed.

"Sure sounds like our Shego," Mego murmured from nearby.

"You must also tend the matter of your siblings," Gyrzza was telling her. "As they are here, you may command them to accept your will, or make their decision as to their choice of fates."

"I know what I have to do," Shego grumbled. "I don't need you to remind me…."

"Our fates," Hego blustered. "Shego, what is this….visitor from another world talking about now?"

"Not now, Hego. It's a topic that needs to be addressed in privacy."

"But you…."

"In private," Shego spat. "You do remember the concept," she demanded.

"Yep. Sounds like our sister," one of the Wego's agreed, both of them now with the other brothers.

"I yield to your wisdom in this matter," the dragoness was saying as she bowed to Shego, and remained silent.

For a moment there was absolute silence, and then a nearby agent's radio crackled.

The man listened, and then he looked around uneasily as he chose to approach Ron, and said quietly, "We have been ordered to bring in all of them. Any measures necessary have been authorized, but they are deemed…..hostiles."

Ron spun around as he demanded, "Who gave that order," even as Shego's eyes narrowed.

"Gyrzza, grab Siggy. Kimmie, let's go," she barked even as she reached for the slender redhead in her usual mission gear.

"Wait, Shego. We can….."

"I'm not waiting for the same old song-and-dance, Monkey-boy. We've got things to do. Taaaa," she shouted, grabbing up Kim, and launching herself into the sky less than a wing beat behind Gyrzza who had acted the moment she had been directed.

"Do we….open fire," the agent asked Ron as the four flew away with surprising speed.

"Yes," the senior field commander shouted, and started to echo that order to his men.

"No," Ron growled, and his glittering eyes fixed the man's own, daring him to continue.

"Ron…..?"

"Are we still good to go," Ron asked Bonnie.

She only nodded.

"Hego. Let's go. We're following them."

"Right," the blue-clad strongman nodded somberly.

"And, Dobbins," Ron paused to glance back at him. "I'm watching you."

"Mr. Stop…. Ron? What do I do?"

"You're with us, Agent Winters," Ron told her. "Officially, this is still a GJ mission, and you remain our liaison. Until I confirm that last order, and who sent it, no one does anything. I'm taking care of this….sitch. Understood?"

Not one man around him spoke as he turned to follow Hego and his brothers back to the waiting jet that had brought them here.

He didn't look back as he added, "And if anyone tries anything other than tending to the wounded here, I'll be back."

No one had to ask why.

One U.N. colonel eyed Agent Dobbins, and muttered, "Idiota."

Dobbins merely glared at the jet now rising into the air with the distinctive colors of Team Go emblazoned across the white fuselage. He knew without contacting his superiors that they were not going to like this. Not one bit.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**IX**

"Any idea where we go now," Shego asked as the wind rushed past them, proving how fast she was moving though it the wide, oceanic expanse seemed to moving in slow motion beneath them to Kim's eyes. "Because my ideas ended right after getting out of Dodge."

Kim stared down at the ocean, finding she was more than comfortable in Shego's arms, and then glanced up at her.

"I think Gyrzza is right. We need to establish the Great Lady's commission, or things are going to get really confusing when the Coalition's representatives start showing up expecting a welcome. And I get the feeling that if their leader can zap us across galaxies in the blink of an eye, we do _not_ want to know what happens if she really gets pissed off!"

"There is a reason is she is the Great Lady," Gyrzza chose that moment to comment, proving she had been listening.

"So, she can be a bad ass, too. That what you're saying, Wings," Shego asked irritably.

"That last race to challenge her power….no longer exist," Gyrzza replied simply.

"Wait. Wait. What if….? What if Earth doesn't want to join the Coalition," Kim protested. "Are you saying she would….?"

"No. But now that the galaxies are growing aware of you, Mistress Kimberly, your people have a choice. Enjoy the protection of the Coalition, or face those like the Lorwardians, or the Horde scavengers, without aid if they did not join the...you would call them rebels. If, however, your leaders did choose to fight her….."

"She'd blast them?"

"No, Lady Shego. The Great Lady would expect _you_ to blast them. Either enough to bring them in line. Or…"

"Doy," Shego said with a grim tone as she stared down at Kim, looking less than happy.

"Somehow, we'll figure it out," the redhead assured her quietly.

"This, Lady Shego, is your final test in the eyes of the Great Lady, and the Coalition. You are here early, as pointed out, but now that you are, you are expected to…..do your duty. To make your world face its place in the greater cosmos, or to prepare them for eventual extinction."

"It has to be either-or," Kim protested.

"Those threats all pale at the power the Great Lady might unleash upon your world if they prove...recalcitrant. Still, you have faced Lorwardians by your own admission. Now you have faced the Horde world-eaters. Trust me, there is still far worse out there. In fact, it is a very good possibility that someone _aimed_ the world-eaters at your planet, Lady Shego."

"What? Why," Kim sputtered.

"What she said," Shego demanded.

"Consider. The Cosmos now knows of humans. Your planet-killers would have drawn a great deal of attention. Now that it is known you build such planet-killers, and can reach into space, you will be troubling many races that do not have such devices. They would have watched you, and seen what you are capable of by now. Some would choose to exploit you. To enslave you. As Lorwardians. There are others who would simply eradicate you to prevent your rising to challenge them, or even to keep you from joining the Coalition, and adding your might to our own."

"So, you are saying that we're standing smack in the middle of a battlefield, and we have to pick a side," Shego frowned.

"Crudely, if accurately stated," Gyrzza nodded at her.

"So much for the enlightened alien bit," Shego snorted at Kim. "Sounds pretty much like business as usual to me."

"It does, doesn't it," Kim frowned.

"Look at it this way. At least we have a better idea where we stand."

"Yes. And I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh," Shego teased.

Kim glowered, but with not too much heat.

"So, what's filled your head this time?"

"I say we do go straight to Dr. Director. Aside from being the martial arm of the U.N.'s law enforcement and military power, she has a lot of pull with a lot of the governments on the planet. If we can convince her of what's at stake….."

"Give me a break, Princess. We just got back from space, and the first thing they did was try to shoot us. Do you really think we can convince that harpy of anything?"

"We just saved the world, and….. All things considered," Kim smiled, gesturing at Gyrzza, and the cringing insectoid in her powerful arms, "I think we can manage to get her curiosity piqued."

"Well, it can't be worse than one of Doc's plans. I hope."

"You know, I've been wondering what he's been up to lately, too. You'd think he would be exploiting all the chaos in the wake of that near invasion," Kim mused.

"Trust me," Shego laughed. "Knowing him, he was hiding in his mother's basement this whole time."

"Shego….."

"Fine. Fine. Let's go give Cyclops a better target."

"Trust me. Everything will work out if we're just upfront and honest from the start."

"Kimmie, sometimes you are just too optimistic for your own good."

Kim only smiled. "I don't know," she grinned up at her. "Right now, I rather like where that's gotten me."

Shego rolled her eyes, looking down into the small face before her, and muttered, "You're paying for that one. Count on it."

Kim only laughed.

"They are….a most peculiar, and confusing sort. Are they not, Lady Gyrzza," Sigseetz frowned at their byplay.

The silver dragoness said nothing as she flew on after Shego.

**KP**

"Initial analysis," Betty Director demanded, still gaping at the raw footage from the crater. Footage that had her, and everyone else watching in stark disbelief.

"Based on everything I can offer, it is Kim," Wade told her. "She's back."

"We both know that not even your battle suit did not let her throw fifteen ton trucks around like kiddy toys. And…._Shego_!"

"It was her. Her brothers confirmed it. They'd know. Also, Ron's demanding to know who authorized the Omega Black kill order on them, too. He's still waiting for an answer. Not very patiently, either."

Betty just glanced at him over her shoulder as she still watched the footage of the swarm of rocklike things that had almost eaten some of her people.

_Eaten_!

"Tell him I don't know, and would be very interested myself to learn who pirated my command codes to even dare suggest such a command in an unstable situation. Tell him we are checking into that one ourselves, too. Meanwhile, he is to follow those two…. Four! And not to let them out of his sight!"

"That won't be necessary," Wade told her. "They're already following them, and I've been tracking them from the start. Their trajectory suggests that….."

"Yes," the head of GJ demanded as Wade paused, and looked toward a monitor.

"Oh. Well. It looks like they just changed course. Allowing for projected potentials, and all likely motivations….."

"Spit it out," Will grumbled.

Wade looked up from his console, and ignoring Will, told Betty, "They're headed directly for us."

"Shego doesn't even know about this location," Will scowled.

"Kim does," Wade reminded him.

"Do we go to alert status….?"

"No," Betty barked at him. "Wade, you're certain. They are headed here?"

"Either here, or Shego plans on going to Canada. There isn't much else along their current projected course."

"Where is Drakken?"

"Still in the sanitarium," Will told her. "He hasn't made a move since he learned Shego….er, died."

Betty frowned.

"I don't think they're going to Canada. But no one is to do anything when they arrive. My gut says Kimberly is still running this show. They arrived just in time to stop those…..creatures. Then they head straight for us? Let's give them time to explain. I don't want any itchy trigger fingers setting those….creatures off."

"Or Shego," Wade murmured.

"Or Shego," Betty agreed. "Although, I'm at a complete loss as to how she….."

"It must be the comet mutation. Something in space must have…..interacted with her already altered metabolism," Wade suggested when she faltered.

"Would you think that could account for Possible's new strength, too?"

"It's a theory," Wade shrugged haplessly.

"Something to consider for our own astronauts if they ever get that manned deep space probe ready to launch," Betty frowned. "We could be facing far more than we realized out there."

"Yes. Looks like they're already just off the coast now, ma'am," Wade reported. "At their speed, if nothing slows them down, they should arrive in…..forty minutes."

"Forty? If they're already at the coast," Will complained.

"They just stopped. GPS lock indicates they landed…..at an area mall."

"Then I think forty minutes might be…..a conservative estimate," Betty remarked blandly.

"But why would they stop at…..?"

"They obviously want a change of clothing," Betty told Will, cutting him off with a wry smile.

"But they were…..huge! And how do they expect to hide a fourteen foot Shego, or those….. Those…..creatures?"

"Haven't you heard, Will," Wade couldn't resist. "Anything is possible….."

Will Du's growl was beyond eloquent.

**KP**

"Nice look," Shego nodded in genuine sincerity as the lithe, silver-haired woman stood beside them just behind the mall where they had landed.

Shego was far from fourteen foot now, having shrunk back down to her normal height once they landed.

It had actually been Kim's idea to find something to help them fit in until they got to GJ HQ without any undue attention. Somehow, even she doubted an oversized Shego, and a silver dragoness were going to be able to just walk up to the front door without being challenged.

Siggy, of course, was an issue all on his own.

Still, they were both surprised when Gyrzza eyed them upon landing, and then turned aside to focus intently before her reptilian form shimmered brightly, shrinking down from her more than twelve feet to a near six foot, human form with long, silvery hair. Her very statuesque frame was thankfully also clad in a silvery robe.

"Thank you," the now human-looking woman nodded at Shego's comment. "It occurred to me that for now a….masquerade might prove beneficial considering how your other subjects seemed to react to my form."

"Is this….your true look? I mean, the way you were born," Kim asked curiously.

"Of course not," the now camouflaged dragoness huffed, sounding more like herself for a moment. "As I took the Great Lady's form out of respect, I now use Lady Shego's shape to avoid trouble with her own subjects. Frankly, considering how much you claim radical differences shock your kind, my birth-form would likely panic your people needlessly."

"Don't ask, Kim," Shego sighed, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go get something clean for a change."

"You still haven't told me how you plan to pay for it," Kim stressed. "I doubt my accounts are still open, since we were both probably….."

She said no more. They both knew she didn't have to continue.

"Well, I have accounts that they don't even know about. Which means they aren't likely to have been canceled. Just get me to an ATM, and I can get all the money we need."

She glared at Kim's expression.

"From my accounts," she stressed.

"You really don't think they would have closed yours, too?"

"Mine are not the kind of accounts that disappear just because you're supposed to be dead. After all, alleged death reports are part and parcel of my biz. Remember?"

"Fine. But I still don't see why you need something else when what we have is still…"

"Out there, these were fine. Here, I expect clean, fresh clothes, and something that _suits_ me. Even I never wore my uniform every minute of every day. You, on the other hand," she drawled, eyeing Kim's replicated mission gear. "Obviously never had any real taste, or fashion sense."

"Shego!"

"Don't deny it. I've seen your wardrobe."

Kim suddenly smirked.

"So, what about my taste in women?"

"Your only redeeming quality," Shego drawled authoritatively.

"Wait," she hissed, pausing near the back door as she noted a crowd of people approaching them even though they weren't in the front of the local mall. "What about Siggy? We…..?"

"Somehow, Kimmie," Shego sniggered, eyeing some of the people approaching even as she indicated a sign near the door. "I don't think he's going to be an issue."

Kim glanced at the sign, sighed as her eyes rolled, and then realized how some of the people she now spotted were dressed.

"Don't tell me you somehow knew about this?"

"Yeah, Princess. I just flew across space with you, and still kept up with all the local geek conventions," Shego snorted as more than a few bizarrely dressed people paused to congratulate Sigseetz on his alien costume before heading inside to where the sign indicated a sci-fi convention was being held this weekend.

What made Shego snicker was the one man who told Kim her 'Kim Possible' costume wasn't that convincing.

Kim was still glowering an hour later as they came out of the mall in new clothes, carrying more, and Shego then hailed a cab.

"What? You think I got dressed up to fly the rest of the way," she asked, making the cab driver glance at them as he headed for the address Kim gave him. "Besides, unlike my costume, I have the feeling any _ordinary_ clothing wouldn't survive my…..alter ego," she remarked, glancing at the cab driver.

"No need to be subtle," Kim told her. "I'm pretty sure our cabbie is a GJ agent. Am I right, Aaron," she asked, reading his name off the dash ID.

"Yes, ma'am," the man now gave a somber grin through the rear view mirror. "Don't worry. Dr. Director is very interested in seeing you. I've been told to deliver you _directly_ to her."

"So, how many storm-troopers does she have waiting on us," Shego demanded blandly as she settled in the back seat between Kim and Gyrzza. Sigseetz was seated in the front, and kept eyeing the vehicle as if confused by something.

"Wrong agency, Shego," the man drawled as he glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "We don't employ storm-troopers. And she's waiting for you alone."

"Really," Shego drawled.

The man smiled.

"Relatively, so. Unless you count Agent Du."

"Rarely," Kim muttered.

The man laughed, and pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the road. "I just won fifty bucks," he told the redhead. "Dr. Director said you'd say something like that if you were the….."

"Real thing," Kim asked.

"Well, there are questions, Miss Possible. Last I heard, even you didn't toss trucks around like toys."

"I didn't exactly….. Oh, well, I guess I did a little. But I was actually….."

"Trust me, Kimmie," Shego grinned. "You did. Even I was impressed. The big lady must have really amped your potential, as she called it, if you managed all you did without batting an eye."

Kim said nothing at first, then smiled, and patted her thigh.

"I guess that means I'm now worthy of being your equal, rather than your p'n'ch'ssa."

"Barely," Lady Gyrzza murmured, though she fell silent again when Shego glanced at her with a cool expression.

One that reminded her who was in charge.

"Something bothering you, Siggy," Shego finally asked as they moved through the traffic, proving she was paying attention.

"I was merely curious, Lady Shego. How is this vehicle operated if your minion does not seem to touch anything but the steering device. I cannot see any reason for its acceleration, or braking actions. How is he managing it?"

The agent gaped, but Kim and Shego both laughed.

"Look at his feet, Bug-boy," Shego told him. "See those pedals? One means stop. One means go. You guess which is which."

The agent couldn't help but cringe as the humanoid insect leaned over to stare into the floorboard.

"Astonishing," he chittered. "And remarkably inefficient. One could easily confuse the levers, since they look essentially the same."

Neither woman remarked, but the agent now rolled his eyes as he glanced back at Kim, and remarked, "You meet the strangest….people, Possible."

"You had to be there," she told him flatly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it will be Agent Du, and….Stoppable's team is inbound even now, shadowing you."

"Ron," Kim murmured, making Shego eye her now.

"Princess?"

"Ron has a team?"

"He took over your old team. Added a few members, and he has been remarkably efficient holding his own since you…..ah….disappeared."

"So, monkey-boy really stepped up? Like I didn't see that one coming after those not so jolly green giants he drop-kicked into orbit."

"Yes. He's been quite….driven since…..your fade," the agent told Kim.

"And what's Doctor Dimwit been up to in our absence," Shego asked blandly. "Just curious," she told Kim.

"Actually, he was sentenced to life in a maximum security sanitarium. So far, he hasn't made a move to escape."

"Gee. I wonder if he finally got a clue," Shego murmured.

"Drew," Kim huffed. "I doubt it."

"You got me there," Shego nodded.

There was a squawk from the driver's left ear, and Kim was shocked that she heard every word. Especially when she knew that the earpiece should have been insulated, and inaudible to anyone else. GJ, after all, did have the best tech. She knew that since Wade built most of it for them of late. Or he was while she had been….

"Understood, Dr. Director," the agent replied to a query. "We are two blocks from the garage, and will be coming in the back way. We got lucky. They blended into a local sci-fi convention. No one took them seriously."

The radio squawked again, but Kim still stayed silent, not remarking on the fact that she had just heard that Team Stoppable was now directly overhead, and monitoring them from the air.

"Kim," Shego asked, having noted her tension. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing….serious. Just wondering how to approach this meeting."

"Head-on works for me," Shego grinned.

"That's your approach to everything," Kim had to chuckle.

"Don't mess with what works, Princess," she drawled carelessly.

"Indeed," Gyrzza remarked. "You certainly took us all by surprise," she admitted.

"You, especially," Shego asked with a smirk.

Gyrzza said nothing to that.

"We're here," the agent cut in, reading the tension growing behind him. "I'll drop you off at the lift. Just step inside," he said, pulling up to an elevator car that was opening out of an apparently blank wall. "It will carry you to Dr. Director."

"Swell," Shego muttered, but climbed out of the car, and led her very curious group toward the open car that was just big enough for the four of them.

"Good thing you changed," Shego told Gyrzza. "I doubt you'd have fit in here otherwise."

The silver-haired woman with amber eyes stared at her in resignation, but said nothing.

"Don't worry. She's always like this. You get used to her," Kim told the transformed Lady.

"Apparently," Gyrzza murmured.

"Hey," Shego blustered as she eyed Kim. "I thought you liked the way I was…..?"

"Of course, I do," she smiled, and pat her cheek fondly. "But somethings you can push it. Especially when you're feeling nervious."

"I'm not…..!"

The agent heard nothing else as the doors shut, and the group disappeared.

He let out a breath himself even as a panel in the roof overhead opened, and a sleek, familiar mini-jet dropped down to land beside his car, the turbines of the hovering craft howling deafening in the small space before they shut down.

"You just missed them, Stoppable. They just went down," he said, climbing out of the cab to approach the heroes disembarking from the jet. "Winters," he nodded at one of GJ's own coming out of the jet. "Glad you made it."

"So am I," the woman said earnestly.

"What is your impression, Agent Saunders," Ron asked curtly as they headed for the wall where the lift was hidden.

"First impression. It's them, all right. Both of them. Only they were bickering more like an old married couple, if you know what I mean."

"They were always that way," Ron said quietly.

"I'll take your word on that one. So, what's with the bug-thing? I heard there was a big lizard with them, not a…"

"Dragon. It was a dragon," Bonnie said as she stepped up beside Ron. "The insect-creature was there, too. But there was a big dragon, too."

"Didn't see that. Just a bug. And a skinny woman with weird silver hair."

"Shape-shifter," Ron murmured, nodding at Bonnie.

"Why not," the brunette shrugged. "How you go from twelve foot dragon to little human woman is beyond me, though."

"Wade could probably explain it. And you might even understand it," Ron told her. "I doubt I would. C'mon. Let's go find out just what is going on. Because I'm more than interested….."

"Ronnie," Bonnie asked, staying at his side as the silent Team Go members shadowed them toward the lift that opened at their approach. "Does this mean, I'm….out now?"

Ron stopped, eyed the woman who had helped him put his head together after….. After. And found himself shaking his head. "No, Bonnie. You've proven yourself to me, and this team. You are a part of it. And whatever else has happened, that isn't changing."

"And…._us_?"

"Well, judging from the way Kim popped in, and popped out, I'm thinking she's moved on as much as I have," he told her. "Let's just go find out what is going on, and how she made it back. Because I, for one, am really interested in that one."

"You're not the only one," Mego complained when he realized they weren't all going to get into the lift at once. "We knew Shego was tough, but…"

"You go on down," Hego told Ron as the monkey master, and the two women got into the car with him. "We'll wait, and follow."

"You mean you will wait," Mego grinned, and shrank down to four inches tall, and jumped the threshold to enter the car. "I'll just go on ahead, too."

Bonnie smirked as Hego rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Just as well," one Wego told the other. "I doubt there would be much room if he had waited with us," he told his brothers, and the waiting agent as the doors closed on them.

"He still could have…."

"Wego just meant with all of us, and Mego's ego," the other twin cackled.

"Boys…"

"Sorry, Hego. But you know he's been getting worse. Honestly, I think he's trying to split us up again," the first Wego complained.

"Of course he's not," Hego frowned.

"Ah, here comes the car now," Aaron remarked, not feeling that comfortable listening to the colorfully clad brothers complain of their sibling's antics. "Let's go see what's going on."

"Yes. Let's," Hego agreed, his blue eyes narrowed at his own thoughts.

**KP**

The lean, saturnine anthropoid walked into the spacious chamber with head and tail lowered.

The five foot silver-furred fox in a green jumpsuit bowed even lower when he paused a good twenty feet from the massive reptilian occupant, and did not look up as he spoke.

"You sent for me, my Lady?"

"Indeed, Vakaui. I did. I have need of your….skills."

The fox sighed, and now looked up, his ears and tail still drooping.

"Lady, you never summon me unless there is danger. Or trouble. Or both. Which now?"

The massive, iridescent dragoness gave a grim smile as her voice echoed in his head, and she told him, "Both, and more. The lost seedling was found."

"The M'kandii seedling?"

"The same. It was fractured, and someone obviously tried to destroy it, but it survived."

"I recently heard of…. It found a host?"

"Yes. A most….unique host."

"But….a damaged seedling has never survived," Vakaui frowned. "Not without going insane."

"My friend, see my memories," the Great Lady responded, and reached to brush his silver brow with her great talon.

He recoiled not at the touch, but at the genuinely bizarre creature he 'saw,' and her unbelievable antics.

"You are certain she's not insane," he asked after shaking his head, assimilating the memories shown him.

"As I said. She is….unique. She, however, is not why I summoned you. Not directly."

"Something troubles you, then?"

"We were told the seedling was lost. That it drifted into a star, Vakaui. Do you recall this?"

"I do. I remember your grief, too."

"Indeed. There is more. From the memories taken from my very exceptional child, and her…. Companion. I now believe there is far more at work than I first surmised. I am dispatching you to Sol-3, what Lady Shego calls Earth."

"She calls her planet dirt?"

The dragoness smiled. "It is but a name. Heed me. I believe there are enemies of the Coalition at work here. I believe they are already on Sol-3.… Earth. I believe that when Lady Shego shows herself, they will act. I wish you in place to aid her. Surreptitiously."

"Then, I am not to contact her?"

"No. I have sent a guardian with her."

"I did wonder where Lady Gyrzza had gone…."

"Not her," the Great Lady smiled secretively. For while she had shown her longtime friend some of the memories she harbored, she did not show him all. "I sent another. Lady Gyrzza required a lesson in humility. She will learn it serving Lady Shego as tutor, and guide."

"Of course," Vakaui nodded. "You do know best."

"Usually. Yet I did not see this attack coming. Nor did I see the overt attack on Lady Shego's planet coming. That distresses me, Vakaui. A great deal."

"Someone attacked the new Lady's world?"

"They sent a Horde hive-ship to it."

"Then I'd best go at once….."

"You need not fear. Lady Shego has already destroyed the nest."

"Alone?"

"With one blow. Which will almost certainly draw out any who plot against us. They will have to answer her obvious rise to power. They will have to answer very loudly if they are to prevent the Coalition from gaining favor on Sol-3. I wish you there when they do."

"I shall go to the Lady at once…."

"No. As I said, I sent a guardian. I wish you to work quietly. Cleverly. From the shadows. Let Lady Shego draw out the plotters, my friend. Then you will find out who they are, and their true intentions. Before you destroy them for me."

"As you will, my Lady," he bowed low to her. "You know I am ever yours to command."

"I know. I just pray I am not sending you to your death this time."

"I've faced danger before, my Lady," he smiled carelessly.

"Yes. With allies. This time, you must work from the shadows. Alone. Someone is out there, Vakaui. Someone who obviously wishes to sabotage the extension of the Coalition into the M'kandii galaxy. I would like to know who, and why."

The fox bowed again, and backed out after saying, "I shall see you receive your answers, my Lady. You have my word."

The Great Lady said nothing as the anthropoid departed, and she was alone with her own company again.

Her eyes blazed for a moment as she considered what was facing them. What was facing the entire alliance she had spent twenty generations helping to build to bring order to a chaotic Cosmos. Yet now someone was trying to undermine her from the start as they began to open a new galaxy just starting to come into its own potential as many of its races evolved to a degree of sentience meriting contact.

She should have guessed something was amiss when the seedling meant for that section of the galaxy was apparently lost without reason.

She should have guessed.

Fortune, or divine oversight, someting somehow kept that seedling, fractured as it was, from being irrevocably lost. Now, the fate of her world, and maybe her galaxy, was in Lady Shego's own hands.

Only time would see what she managed.

Even with her best troubleshooter's assistance.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**X**

Kim felt her heart lurch even as the door opened, and Ron stepped into the room where she waited.

He looked…..good. Grim, but good.

She gave him a faint smile, knowing what needed to be said, but not willing to say it here. Not when she knew every word was going to be recorded, and reviewed by Dr. Director. She understood, of course, but her private life was just that. Private. What she had to say to Ron was something she should have said….well, a year ago.

She had been a coward, though.

Her, Kim Possible, a coward.

True, she had not wished to hurt her longtime friend. Her very best friend. But it was more than that. She had been afraid that if she admitted the depth of her feelings at that time that she would lose him. Not just as a boyfriend. As a friend.

Ron, she had learned, could be…..intractable about some things.

Like Shego, for instance.

Ron, surprisingly, wasn't big on second chances. Especially when said recipient burned third and fourth chances, and made them look like fools more than once. That said, she had a pretty good feeling what he would say if she simply blurted out her feelings for the woman to him, and didn't explain first.

Then she saw Bonnie.

She frowned.

That was right. Bonnie had been with him in Africa.

The agent had said something about Ron adding to the team, but…..Bonnie?

"Ron," she smiled, and all but felt Shego's growl as it rumbled deep in her chest. "Uh, surprise," she told him.

"Surprise," Bonnie squeaked. "More like shell-shocked. "We heard you _died_. We saw you die! The video…. That explosion….. How…..?"

"Long story," Kim told her. "It starts with Shego saving us."

"Shego," Hego echoed incredulously as he walked in behind the strange pair. Along with the rest of Team Go.

"Now you know why I had you brought to the conference room," Dr. Director said as she walked in last, nodding at a man behind her to close the door behind them.

Will Du, stiff as a cardboard cutout, stopped at the door upon entering, and stood as if he intended to keep anyone from leaving until or unless they were allowed after he closed it firmly. As if making a point.

Her eyes assessed his stance, and she instinctively knew she could strike him nine different ways before he even relaxed long enough to take a defensive posture. He was just too rigid. Too unyielding. It showed in his posture, and his attitude.

Kim had to admit that with his overall skill and knowledge he might make a truly good agent if he just learned to unbend a little.

"Now," Dr. Director said, walking over to the head of the table, and putting a hand on the back of the chair there. "If everyone will take a seat, we'll start this debriefing."

"Is that what this is," Shego asked.

"You, Miss Go, should be grateful we are giving you any leeway….."

"Face it, you one-eyed….."

"Shego," Kim murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder, and ignoring all the eyes that went to that hand when she did.

"Fine. I'm just saying, you couldn't stop me from doing my thing before, Bets. You sure can't now. So the best thing for you do to do is listen to my Princess here. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, it's for the good of the planet. Literally."

The head of GJ eyed Ron who had simply walked over and took a seat. Bonnie sat directly beside him as Team Go took their seats without a word.

"Should Sigseetz take seat, Lady Shego," the insectoid asked.

"Knock yourself out," she told him, standing near Kim, arms folding, and unmoving.

"You want Sigseetz to…..?"

"She wants you to sit down," Kim interpreted, knowing the timid creature's nervous antics had it chittering in confusion, and some fear.

"Sigseetz should really see to the repair of his translation device," he chittered as he took a chair, and carefully sat down.

Kim only sighed as she remained standing beside Shego who stood on the far side of the table from the others, and at an angle where she could keep an eye on both Du and Betty.

Gyrzza, apparently saw no problem with simply standing with them, taking her role as Shego's aide to heart even if she still let her antipathy for Kim slip through at times.

"First, I'm assuming that Kimberly isn't being…..mind-controlled?"

"That's your department, Cyclops," Shego snorted. "Trust me, no one is being controlled by anyone here."

"That's what we would expect you to say," Will drawled.

"You," Shego glared. "Stay silent. Kim, it's your show. I'm already starting to loose my patience with all the attitude I'm feeling around here."

"You can't blame us, Sis," Hego finally spoke up. "You have earned the hostility….."

"Hego. Shut up."

Even Shego gaped at Kim as she stepped forward, and nodded curtly as if to reinforce her demand of the blue-clad hero.

"Now, Miss Possible…."

"We are here to explain that we….. All of us…. Are now part of something much bigger than anything we have ever imagined. Or ever could imagine."

"I still want to know how you survived the nukes," one of the Wegos said with a faint smile as he eyed Shego. "Because even I didn't think you were that tough, sis."

"A daughter of the Great Lady is far more formidable than any other being in the Cosmos," Gyrzza spoke now, her voice a low, raspy drawl in her human form.

"Great Lady," Dr. Director frowned, eyeing them intensely.

"Let's do this in order," Kim suggested. "Or we're only going to spent all our time answering questions, and delaying the real reason we're here."

"Which is?"

"After we explain," Kim told Ron. "Just….trust us. It really is important you hear us out. Please?"

"I still can't see why you would side with Shego, unless you are being controlled," Ron told her somberly, his expression still cold and foreboding, "But I've always trusted you. Go ahead."

"It obviously started on the missile platform. Although we didn't realize it at first, Shego saved us both from dying," Kim began, and over the next two hours, slowly explained, in a very carefully edited version that made Lady Gyrzza eye her repeatedly at times. Especially as Kim skirted issues about Shego's true nature while giving a fairly candid view of the Great Lady who oversaw a vast intergalactic alliance, and stressed the need to consider Earth's future as the Coalition's enemies might already be acting against them to prevent their reaching out to others.

She said nothing of Shego's allegedly fractured 'seedling,' of her own alteration by the Great Lady herself, or what had blossomed between the two of them in those seemingly final moments. Something that had flowered in the months they were away. That was for another time. In a more private setting.

Considering Ron's steady glower, she would rather face Shego's brothers herself than have to tell him the truth of their new relationship. Still, Shego was right. He deserved the truth. From her. Just as she would have to face her own brothers with a few hard truths, too.

Frankly, neither of them had it easy just now in her opinion.

Dr. Director said nothing for several long moments as she sat with hands steepled before her, staring hard at Kim and Shego. Her eye would narrow now and then, her brows already deeply furrowed. She finally straightened up, and looked right at Kim.

"You fully expect me to let you go before the combined governing heads of state in the United Nations, and give them that story?"

"It's the truth," Kim sputtered.

Rising to her feet, she shook her head.

"I can see you two obviously contacted…..something out there. We have to consider it might have influenced you somehow. You were both obviously affected….."

"Listen, harpy," Shego growled, her eyes flashing green as she stepped forward. "Kim just told you everything you need to know. You think I like the new role in life I just got saddled with here? But if you were there, you'd know that you don't say 'No' to the Great Lady. Frankly, you have to be a nut to even try."

"But you argued with her," Gyrzza murmured, frowning at Shego. "You told her…."

"Not…..helping," Shego growled at her.

Gyrzza sighed, and fell silent.

"Don't tell her no," Dr. Director smirked.

"That was about something else entirely. It was….a personal sitch. As Kimmie would say."

"I believe that was left out of your little….exposition," Dr. Director told Kim pointedly.

"Well, the fact is, we both have a few personal issues we need to clear up. _Privately_. They do not change the fact that all I've told you is true. And very real. In fact, while we can't predict the Great Lady's coming, we can tell you that now that we're on the map, as it were, we can expect more visitations soon. The only question is, do we welcome the Coalition's people, and accept their protection as a new member, or do we ignore them, and try to protect ourselves from the others bound to show up either way."

"Define others," Will asked before Dr. Director could comment.

She glanced at him, then looked back at Betty.

"The Lorwardians were just one of the 'rogue' races out there that aren't part of the Coalition. From what we have learned, while the planet-eating Horde Shego stopped are a interstellar pest problem, we suspect someone _sent_ that hive here. Either as a test, or….."

"A warning," Ron finished for her.

"Exactly. So, Dr. Director. I told Shego we should come to you, because I trusted you. I'm asking you to trust us."

"Us," Dr. Director frowned, eyeing Shego pointedly.

"Us. We're kind of in this together. As I said, I kind of got…..assigned to Shego as her….companion."

"Were you not already her p'n'ch'ssa," Gyrzza asked.

Shego and Kim both groaned.

"Her what," Bonnie finally spoke up again.

"Her consort," the silver dragoness supplied helpfully.

"Okay, you're really going to have to explain that one," Ron told her quietly.

"What he said," the Wegos said in stereo.

Dr. Director only stared.

"Part of your….personal issues, I take it," she finally commented.

"Yes," Kim squeaked, unable to keep from blushing.

Dr. Director ran a hand over her face, and for a moment Kim saw the weariness there. The sheer numbness that overwhelmed the older woman. For a moment she could almost sympathize with her. Then the hard mask was back, and the woman eyed her sternly.

"Well," Shego asked the woman pointedly.

"I'm going to contact the governor-general, and the Council that backs us. I will try to…..explain what you have said here, and if they agree…. _If_. I will get you a private meeting. No media. No assembly. Just a private meeting with the ruling chair, and the senior council. If they agree to an open hearing, any other decision will be up to them. I will tell you now," the brunette told them as she stepped away from the table. "They will want to know your intentions after this matter is resolved one way or the other. The world saw…..you. They know your past actions, too, and haven't forgotten your record. If anything, this will only make them more distrustful."

"Shego is retired. From crime, that is," Kim said quickly.

Shego glanced her way, shrugged, and nodded. "What she said. After all we've seen? That thrill is gone. Long gone."

"Fine. I'll try to convince them of your…..fourth…? Fifth….? Change of heart."

"What can I say," Shego smirked, but didn't say any more.

Kim was very grateful just then as Betty stalked past them both with a sour look.

"I'm giving you the time to explain your….private issues to whoever you need to see, and then I expect a _full_ debriefing, Kimberly. Recall, you are still a Global Justice agent yourself."

"Doesn't that mean you owe her back pay," Shego asked flippantly before the two agents departed, leaving them alone in the room with Ron, Bonnie, and Team Go.

One of the Wegos sniggered at that as Kim only sighed.

"What," Shego complained as Kim's expression. "You said you needed money."

"You just can't stop pushing, can you?"

"It's part of my charm," the green-skinned woman smiled, and to everyone's shock, leaned down and kissed Kim's nose. "Thought you liked that?"

Ron's stare, if anything, got even more intense.

"Do we even need to ask," Bonnie asked cattily.

"Check," Shego told Kim, who held up her left wrist where her new Kimmunicator was strapped.

Ron stared at the band, knowing it wasn't her own. Yet it looked like the same device. Yet, it wasn't. He knew that as surely as he knew that Kim was hinting at something that seemed unthinkable to him.

"Room is actually clear. Guess she trusts us," Kim said with a hint of surprised skepticism in her tone. "For the moment," she added somberly.

"Can we get on with this," Bonnie asked, and Kim didn't miss the way the woman leaned toward Ron, or the sidelong glances she gave him as if genuinely worried.

About Ron? Or…..?

"All right. Since my….problem is relatively simpler. Relatively. I'll go first. Ron. I still love you. As a friend," she added as Bonnie looked genuinely ill for a moment. "Only a friend."

Bonnie looked abruptly relieved.

Looking ready to tear through the table in front of him, Ron echoed Bonnie's earlier words. "Do we have to ask?"

"It wasn't the…..Great Lady. Or Shego. Or anything else out there. Ron, I…. I already loved Shego. Was coming to love her. I just realized it in those final…..seconds. What I thought were final, and, honestly, almost were. Since then, I've decided life, and love, is just to precious to take chances with, and….."

"You are saying that you really love that…..woman," Ron spat, looking grimmer than death just then.

"Yes," she nodded. "But I do still respect you. Admire you. You're still my best friend….."

Ron abruptly stood up, and glared at her.

"I mourned you. And all this time you were having some…..sick affair with the one woman in the world you should hate? I'm disappointed, Kimberly," he called her. "Very disappointed."

He turned and walked toward the door.

"Ron?"

He didn't stop as he opened the door, and by then, Bonnie had rushed to his side.

"Take care of him, Bonnie," Kim told her as the brunette followed him out.

"I will," she snipped, and vanished after the scowling monkey-master.

"Well, that went as well as we expected," Shego said quietly, looking sympathetically at the redhead as the door closed with surprising silence considering everyone expected it to slam.

Every member of Team Go was staring at the two women as the door closed behind the pair. None half so stunned as Hego, who was still shaking his head.

"This is….. You can't…. You two…..? I don't get it," he finally sputtered.

"And who isn't surprised by that one," Mego quipped.

"There is more, guys," Kim said quietly. "But that's Shego's…..sitch. Want me to leave," she asked the now scowling green-skinned woman who was eyeing her brothers.

"Stay," she murmured almost inaudibly as one hand went out to squeeze Kim's nearest hand.

"Of course."

"This…. This isn't my idea, guys," Shego finally said. "But…. Apparently there are rules we didn't even know we broke when you guys were…..made."

Shego said nothing as all four siblings frowned at her.

"You're saying….Team Go broke some kind of law," Hego gasped, genuinely horrified.

"Yes," she heard Gyrzza all but bark smugly when Shego found a knot in her throat that surprised her.

"I believe this is my show, Wings. How about letting me run it," she demanded of her.

"As you command, Lady Shego. But the male's query did deserve a response."

"So give me time, you tin-plated…."

"Shego," Kim murmured softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It is best you just….tell them. At least let them know what they face. Before someone else forces a choice on them. We both know how that feels."

"Yeah," she muttered sourly. "It sucks."

"Go on. They need to know everything."

"What," Mego asked. "Don't tell me Shego's been put in charge of the team by some space bimbo."

Gyrzza growled, and Shego sighed as she stepped closer to the table, eyed her often self-centered brother, and told him flatly, "If you value your tongue, your life, or anything else you'd like to keep, never insult the Great Lady again. Her people take that kind of thing very, very, _very_ seriously when you do."

Mego belatedly looked at the silver-haired woman, and remembered that twelve foot dragon that spat flame so hot it melted metal, and turned sand to glass.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

The dragoness nodded curtly, but kept staring at him. Hard.

"All right. There's no easy way to put this, so I'll just…..spit it out, boys," Shego said after a deep breath.

Or three.

"That comet wasn't a comet. It was actually like a…. Well, an egg. Only it wasn't meant for….males. Just a single female."

"You," Hego and the Wegos all quipped.

"It just happened to be me," she told them honestly. "It could have been any female. I just happened to be the closest female to the…..impact zone."

"So, we…..really were an accident," Mego frowned. "The whole Team Go thing really was really just a freak accident?"

"Yes," Shego nodded.

The younger teen Wego frowned now as he asked, "And you have more bad news, don't you? About…..us?"

"Yes. The…..Great Lady has certain rules for males that inadvertently end up gifted with her…..touch."

"What rules," Hego asked quietly, surprising her with his solemnity.

"Well, choices," she told him. "But they are…..kind of…..mandatory. Either you swear yourself to serve and protect…..me…."

"Say, what," Hego exploded, almost shattering the heavy table under his hands that flared with cerulean energy as he surged to his feet.

"It's the only way you keep your powers."

"Keep," Mego echoed, slowly rising to his feet, too, staring hard at her as the twins just gaped in stunned silence.

"The other side of the coin. Make that…..oath, and keep it, or….. I'm supposed to take your powers back, which you were apparently never supposed to have received in the first place."

"You can take our powers," the Wegos exclaimed, looking genuinely horrified.

Not half so furious, though, as Hego.

"Is that what this is really all about? Another attempt to grab power and glory for yourself, Shego? And here you were trying to claim you had chang….."

"Take mine," a firm voice spoke up before Hego could get any further.

Shego ignored Hego. Something she had long practice doing anyway, and stared at her younger brother. "Did you say….?"

To everyone's shock, Mego stepped forward, and nodded at her, saying, "Do it. If you can really take this power away from me. Do it. Do it, now."

Not even Hego could find anything to say as they all stared at the usually self-centered member of the team.

_To Be Continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**XI**

"Mego! You can't mean that," Hego thundered as he turned on his sibling.

Shego just stared at him.

"Why," she finally asked when the purple-clad man didn't respond to Hego's ranting.

"When we started," he told her glumly, casting a sour look at Hego. "This was all a game. A child's game. Even after we broke up, the draw was still there, which we found out the hard way when we pulled back in yet again after you…..apparently died. Honestly," he told her. "I'm sick of it. All of it. I want out. For good. I want to live a normal life. One where I don't have to worry about powers, or monsters, or weird crooks, or…..anything. I'm past done. So if you can really take this power out of me," Mego told her. "Do it. Right now."

"Shego," Kim murmured.

"All right. If it is what you want…."

"Well, I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life saving your green butt," Mego quipped. "I've got more important plans than that."

Shego smiled crookedly, knowing that sounded more like her brother.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"How did you know…..?"

"Educated guess. Come here, and just give me your hands."

"Mego," twin voices rasped incredulously. "Are you really….?"

"Going to just give up being a hero?"

"C'mon, guys? I've been the joke of the hero business for so long it's way past old. I shrink. Whoopie. Let someone else deal with it all. I'm done. Frankly, facing that alien pit out there yesterday was more than enough for me. More than enough," he stressed, eyeing Hego.

"But, Mego….."

"No. I'm done," he said, and walked around the table. He walked up to Shego, and looked her right in the eye. "I really hope you can do this. Just as I really hope you mean what you've said about….changing. I always thought you were the best of us anyway."

"She is," Gyrzza sniffed at him, but said no more.

"So, what do I….."

Shego was reaching to take his hands simply to steady him as she tried to remember those lessons she had been given by a golden dragon with more attitude than Cyclops. The eyes, she recalled. It all had something to do with the eyes.

She locked her gaze on Mego, and her green orbs flared, her eyes swelling with color, and energy, and then a burst of violet mist seemed torn right out of the slender man who recoiled, staggered, and would have fallen if Shego had not been holding him. Even as she steadied him, the violet mist settled around her shoulders, and seemed to be absorbed like water into dry earth.

"Her will be done," Gyrzza murmured as she nodded at them.

"Whatever," Shego quipped, and shocked Hego again by helping the still dazed Mego to a chair. "You okay?"

He frowned, then lifted his hands, and focused.

"It's….really gone? For good?"

"For good. No more disappearing act for you."

"No. I've got one more," he said, reaching up to pull off his mask. "_Mego_ is about to vanish for good. And good riddance."

"You can't mean that," Hego said, sounding horrified.

"Look, Hego. Guys. I meant what I said. It was a game. Fun while it lasted. But we've grown up. I've grown up. I want a normal life now. An ordinary life. Frankly, I was sick of this even before Hego dragged us all back the last time. Surely you're tired of playing the same stupid game, and looking over your shoulder every other second? I sure am."

"If you felt like that, why didn't you ever say anything," Hego complained, looking distressed as he realized his team had lost one of its members.

"Since when did you ever listen to anyone. You called me egocentric. But did you ever listen to Shego before she just gave up, and split? Did you listen to me when I told you I was getting engaged, and didn't want to be called out anymore? Did you ever listen to the boys when they suggested they'd rather date Saturday nights instead of running down streets looking for muggers, or….whatever? Jeez, Hego. You're older than all of us. When are _you_ going to grow up?"

Hego looked stunned.

"So…. You want out, too," he asked the twins?

"Well," one of them said a bit awkwardly. "We wouldn't mind a day off now and then, but….we'd like to keep our powers," they both concluded at the end, glancing at Shego.

"Well, I for one am not giving up on Justice," Hego ranted. "And I will not allow some….otherworldly being to dictate to Team Go….."

"You have no choice, male," Gyrzza hissed when Shego just shook her head, giving a strangled groan. "If you will not serve your lady, your unwarranted blessing will be removed. With or without your will."

Hego stared.

"Shego, you wouldn't…..?"

"I don't want to do this, Hego. But let me tell you, that otherworldly being out there isn't one you can ignore. Trust me on that one."

"Just what is this….service," one of the twins spoke up before their older brother could put his foot into things again.

"All I know for certain is you have to give some kind of oath to serve me, and protect me when called. That about it, Wings? Nothing else? No secret handshakes, or any of that stuff?"

"Handshakes," the alien female frowned. "Why would you even wish to shake an unworthy male's hand?"

Kim couldn't help but snigger a little at that.

"I'm asking, I didn't miss anything? All they have to do is make that promise, and be ready if I call. That's it. They can do whatever they want unless I need them. Right?"

"This is correct," Gyrzza nodded more agreeably.

"So, Hego. Can you live with that one?"

"But…."

"We can," the Wegos grinned. "Frankly, having you in charge would likely be an improvement anyway."

"I'll bet," Shego smirked, eyeing the sullen brother who was standing there clenching his fists as if unsure if he should try to hammer her into submission, or just yell some more.

"Hego," she finally told him. "I don't want this any more than you. But….even my eyes got opened out there. You really had to be there. There is so much more to the world. To the Cosmos. I'm not asking you to serve me hand and foot. Just satisfy the rules, and be there if I happen to need you, and you can still go your way the rest of the time. That help?"

"And what would you have Team Go doing if you called," Hego asked grimly.

"You heard what I told you, Hego," Kim said when Shego only shrugged. "Your first real mission would be to stand with Shego, and support her in front of the world. Let everyone know you not only believe her, but back her up in this…..commission."

"Mistress might also consider the danger to come from enemies of the Coalition," Sigseetz remarked. "They are bound to strike at Lady Shego's honor guard if they cannot strike at her personally."

"He's right," Shego frowned. "I didn't think of that."

"Which means," Kim reasoned, her mind seizing on probabilities. "Anyone local would know your connection to Team Go, and they might hunt down your brothers if they knew the truth. All of your brothers," she said, eyeing Mego, who suddenly looked sick.

"Tell me you're kidding?"

"I wish I were. They'd likely not take any chances, but come after all of you, unless….."

"Unless, Shego and the brothers all echoed.

"Unless, Mego were already….dead."

"Dead," the young man squeaked.

"I get it," Shego grinned. "We just let everyone think that he died in that desert thingy. Wounds suffered, and all that?"

"Exactly. Since you guys actually do have secret identities, no one would think to look for him since he wouldn't be Mego any longer. Right," she asked the depowered hero.

"Whatever works," he nodded vehemently. "This is just another reason why I've been wanting out. Aviarius and Electronique were bad enough, I don't need space goons hunting me, too."

"Space goons," one Wego murmured.

"Coooooool," the other exclaimed.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Hego, still looking grim, eyed the Wegos. "Are you saying you agree to go along with….this," he asked them.

"Why not? It's a sure bet Shego won't be calling us that often."

"Or wasting our weekends chasing purse snatchers," the other twin quipped.

"God, no," Shego huffed indignantly.

"So, we back her up. No problem. Beats facing high school without some superpower," the first twin grinned.

"You're using your powers in school," Hego asked, looking horrified.

"Not like you think. We just ensure we have a copy in our classes while we…..relax…. Okay, shouldn't have admitted to that one," one twin said to the other.

"No, you shouldn't," Hego told them. "Just as you shouldn't be trying to skip….."

"Chill, big bro," one of the twins fumed. "It's not like we skipped completely. You know whenever one of our copies learns something, we learn it, so it's not like we blew off classes completely."

"Although old man Diggory's history class is a waste….."

Hego's growl cut the boy off.

"Amusing as this is," Gyrzza cut in. "You three must now decide. Will you take the oath of submission to your Lady, or will you yield your powers to their rightful possessor?"

Shego said nothing to that as she simply stared at the three siblings.

"I still don't know what is going on here. For certain. But I'm not sure I trust Shego…."

"We'll do it," the twins said. Both of them eyed Hego before he could do more than sputter before one of them added, "Hey, even if you don't believe in Sis, you have to respect that _Kim Possible _is standing beside her, and vouching for her. Besides, she really saved our bacon back there in Africa. You can't deny that."

"Then speak the oath," Lady Gyrzza told them.

"Uh, what oath? Exactly?"

"What they said," Shego added when all eyes went to Gyrzza.

"Speak it, and you will know it," the silver dragoness guised as a human said with a somber stare at the twins.

"Uh, okay. Shego," they both spoke her name as one, and then their eyes abruptly glazed as a rainbow haze swelled around them, connecting them to Shego. "We are yours to command. We are at your service, and will give our lives in your service, and that of the Great Lady!"

The boys blinked, staring in confusion as the light faded from around them, and Hego stared grimly as he eyed his sister.

"How did you make them do that," he finally demanded.

"Me? Gah, that's you're problem, you big dummy. Anything you don't like, you automatically….. You know what. Forget it. You're in, or you're out. Decide now. Because I'm ready to be done with you."

"Hego," the Wegos frowned. "Please, trust her. Whatever that was, we think…. We feel she can be trusted. Believe us, if you don't believe Shego."

Hego stared. Hard.

"I know you think I always felt this was all just a…..game. A…..child's fantasy. But I take this all very seriously. I devoted my life to helping others because I…. We all know….what it means to be helpless in the face of greater powers that prey on you. Whether it's a comet exploding in your face, and wiping out the rest of your family, or a cowardly criminal with a gun. I will not yield. Ever. If that means I have to…..side with you, Shego, then I truly hope you are back on the side of Truth and Justice. I'm in," he said," nodding just before a bolt of dark blue surged around him, swirling with the same rainbow light that had earlier surrounded the twins, and the very same words of service were sounded from his lips.

He shook himself as the light faded once more, and he stared hard at Shego.

"That was….."

"Cool," the twins offered.

"Strange," he said with a dark frown. "But….I don't feel…..controlled."

"Because I'm not controlling you, idiot," Shego huffed.

"Still, they are yours to command now, Lady Shego," Gyrzza reminded them. "As of now, they are your court. Your sentries. Your aides. Whatever you wish them to be. You have but to call them, and they are compelled to come. To serve. Such is the Great Lady's Will among us all."

"Still sounds like mind-control," Hego frowned.

"Well, you can be sure I won't be calling you unless I absolutely need….."

"You will. Now," Kim cut in.

"I will," Shego turned to the redhead. "Why?"

"Think past your ego, sweetie," she called her with a crooked smile. "Who better to speak for you just now than your own brothers, who know you best? With Team Go backing you, who will deny that you aren't being honest, and sincere?"

Sigseetz, the only one still sitting at the point, looked up, and asked, "Are we finished sitting now?"

Gyrzza was not the only one to shake her head.

Which was when Dr. Director appeared in the door after a curt knock.

"If you are finished…..breaking my furniture," Betty said, her eyes falling on the cracked and warped table near Hego. "I would like to hear the full debriefing, ladies."

"And the Council," Kim asked.

"Are deliberating. They found your story as…..astonishing as I did. I'm waiting to hear their decision myself. In the meantime, knowing the whole story might help sway me. Which might yet sway them."

Kim glanced back at Shego, and nodded. "Fine. But no one says anything public until I see my folks myself."

"Kimberly, I'm not ready to let anything you've said reach the public domain as yet. Let alone anything you deem too personal to share at first pass."

"Oh. Well, good. So, here?"

"My office. Unless you still need….."

"Actually, we need one more thing," Shego cut in.

"Oh," Dr. Director asked, obviously not wanting to hear from her just then.

"You need to announce Mego's death. In the line of duty, of course," Shego told her.

She stared at the young man in costume, sans mask, and noted his peculiar lack of chromatic shading. "I obviously missed something, didn't I?"

"It'll be explained. Right now, though, it's best for his, and Team Go's safety, that Mego is declared dead," Kim told her. "Shego's right. We shouldn't delay that announcement, because it's a sure bet that enemies o the Coalition are likely following us, and any stories about us already."

"And the media were all over that pit you guys almost let wipe out the planet," Shego nodded. "You should have nuked it the minute that thing landed. What were you waiting for anyway?"

Betty said nothing to that.

"You really….intend to…..?"

"My powers are gone," Mego told her, holding up his mask he had removed. "My place in Team Go is done."

"We'll miss you. As a teammate," Hego told him.

"Hey, I'll still be there for barbeques and picnics," Mego smiled.

"We'll need to smuggle him out of here, then," Betty realized. "He can't too well leave in your company," she told Hego. "If anyone is watching."

"They are," Kim said somberly. "Needless to say, Mego will be cremated, and his burial symbolic."

"I should hope so," Mego sputtered.

"I can arrange that," Betty nodded.

"And we should have a public memorial," Team Go's leader declared. "People will expect it."

"True. True," Mego smiled. "And I'll even get to attend my own funeral. How many people can say that?"

Kim and Shego, still legally dead in the eyes of the world, said nothing.

"My office, ladies," Betty told them. "After I start arrangements to get your sibling out of here, and declared dead, I want that full story. With all the details."

"So, do we go, or…..?"

Shego glanced at the Wego that spoke, and Shego shook her head. "Go home. It'll be expected if you are going to bury Mego anyway. And, boys," she said, smiling at them. "Thank you for trusting me. I'll call when I need you."

Hego simply nodded, and then they all turned to Mego as Kim and Shego followed Betty out of the conference room.

Sigseetz and Gyrzza followed, too.

Betty glanced back, seeing the pair, and stated, "This is really….."

"Sigseetz serves his Lady Shego until the Great Lady calls him back. It is his place to go where she goes."

"As do I, human," Gyrzza told her. "You may ignore us. We are here only for Lady Shego. You are unimportant."

"Wow. You sure know how to put someone in their place," Shego sniggered as the one-eyed head of Global Justice glared at them before she opened her office, and ignoring her secretary, walked into the inner office.

"Uh, look. Why don't you and Siggy just wait out here," Shego asked Gyrzza, catching Kim's sidelong glance as they entered the office. "I'll call if I need you. All right?"

"As you wish, Lady Shego," Gyrzza nodded to her. "Just remember who you now represent, and what you are by token of the Great Lady's favor. These local politics are beneath you now, and you must rise above them if you are to lead your people _properly_."

"Lead _your_ people," Betty Director echoed as she watched Kim close the door behind her after they entered her office.

"You heard everything I told you. It's not a joke, Dr. Director," Kim told her. "Shego really is here as the representative of a vast intergalactic empire. One with enemies, but one with some potentially major benefits, too. But what happens next is beyond both of us. You and I, I mean. It really is for Shego, and the world leaders to decide."

"I got that the first time. I am just still having a lot of trouble absorbing it. Meanwhile. The rest of the story," she demanded, eyeing the two unlikely women who seemed to have become….a pair.

A pair of what, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't help but recall that disturbing bit of video showing their apparent death. Especially those few moments before the end.

"Now. Tell me everything."

**KP**

"Kim," a low, raspy voice spoke as Kim smiled at the woman before her.

"Hey, mom," she smiled, ignoring the entourage behind her just then. "Sorry I'm late."

"Kimmie-cub," her father rasped, suddenly there, hugging her so fiercely she was certain she heard her bones pop, and felt her ribs scrape.

"It's me, dad," she smiled, her green eyes bright as Shego only sighed as she stood behind her. "I'm home."

"Honey," Ann just stared, only then starting to regain her composure. "We know we told you anything was possible for a Possible, but….._how_," she choked, just gaping at her, and yet to even notice her companions.

"It's a long story," she told her, her father finally releasing her, but only to hold her at arm's length, staring up and down her frame as if checking her for something.

"It's me, dad," she chuckled, understanding. "No mutations. No cloning. It's all me."

"How," he blurted out.

"Shall we all sit down," Kim asked.

"Sigseetz enjoys sitting," the five foot insectoid stated sincerely from behind Shego.

Only then did the two scientists take their eyes off their miraculously restored daughter, and take in the three companions with her.

"Oh, I have to hear this one," Dr. James Possible exclaimed, knowing there was no way the golden-eyed woman with silver hair was likely any more human than the strange being standing near her.

"We both do," Ann agreed, though she was staring hard at Shego.

"The boys are certainly going to miss being here for this one," James declared. "They're off with your friend Wade. Something about upgrading a new satellite," he frowned.

Kim only nodded.

"Well, it starts with Shego saving us. Literally saving us," Kim told them, taking her parents arms now, and guiding them into the living room. "I take it you didn't see our….return on television?"

"Oh, we don't watch TV these days," James told her. "There's nothing to see," she was told.

"Well," she told him, smiling as Shego sat down in a chair facing her where she settled on the couch, bracketed by her parents. Sigseetz took the other chair, but Gyrzza seemed to content to stand. "It started about five _seconds_ before the nukes exploded," she told them, and started relaying her story for the second time that day.

**KP**

Andrew Theodore Lipski sat idly playing with the wiring in his ninth remote as he sat in his solitary room, the television mere background noise as he pondered the intricate digital guts of the 'tamperproof' device he felt compelled to improve.

Still, it wasn't much of a challenge. Not for his genius.

And he was a genius. A true criminal genius. Possibly the greatest genius of all time. He just couldn't get anyone to acknowledge that fact. Jealous. They were all jealous. He was certain.

Just now, though, he just took little delight in the usual plans and schemes without the two most important women in his life there to inspire him.

Shego. That sour, irritating, often frustrating woman that he dreamed of from afar. Very, very far. Because if she had ever in a teeny, tiny fraction of a second realized how much he did care, she would have likely gelded him in a fashion only she could employ. Not something he cared to experience.

Not that there was much chance of that happening now.

Not now.

Then there was Possible. That redheaded do-gooder who had proven to not only be the biggest spoilsport in all the world, but the very daughter of one of the men he loathed most in the world. James Timothy Possible. Know-it-all. Smug, debonair lady's man. And all-round jerk.

Still, much as he had tried to put Possible in the ground himself many, many times, he found he actually missed her, too. She had inspired him, too. Driven him to excel. To prove he could best her, and that…..forgettable young buffoon she insisted on dragging about. The fellow that kept losing his pants.

What _was_ his name?

Anyway, without her, or Shego, he simply had no motivation.

No drive.

No reason to truly try.

He sat in court, barely conscious of the babbling around him as he ended up sentenced not to the usual jail term, but to this silly sanitarium.

As if anything were wrong with his mind!

He sighed, and looked up at the television even as they flashed an image of Kim Possible, and wondered if they were doing another one of those sickening documentaries that made her appear like some kind of teen saint.

Didn't they realize she would have been nothing without him?

He was as much cause for her success and fame as….. As…..

"Shego," she frowned, seeing Shego's face on the television, standing next to Kim. Seeing them not in some file footage, but on apparently live TV as they charged some nefarious threat he had not been paying attention to as he moped over the past.

His jaw literally dropped to hang open as he saw Shego leap into the sky, sprouting wings, and transforming in unexpected ways as she shot plasma from both hands. She saw her grow and transform even as Kim Possible juggled military cargo trucks with both hands, driving back some manner of midget gnomes as a silvery dragon with ungodly pink wings hurled flame all around the pit where Possible now shoved those strange midgets back into rising green flame.

Under the fantastical images, a banner asked, "Is Kim Possible Back?"

Drew's mouth slowly closed, his grim sulk slowly fading as his eyes glittered, and a thin, smug smirk etched its way across his blue face.

"_She's back_," he roared, and quickly snapped the remote back together after making a few alterations, and then pointing it at the door to his cell.

He paused to get a silver ring with bared wiring dangling from its hiding place, and slid the device onto one hand before plugging the wires into the remote's battery compartment. By the time he finished, the electronic lock had chimed, and his door slid open.

He smirked at the two interns outside who turned to belatedly stare at him, and aimed his ring at them.

The pulse he fired stunned them, knocking them flat. He calculated that they would be out between two hours, or three days. He wasn't really sure which, and didn't care.

"Don't mind me, gentlemen," he said, reaching down to take one of the intern's keys, and his shock stick. "I just feel like stepping out for a bit of fresh air," he beamed, and whistled happily as he headed for the exit.

Stunning everyone between him and the front door.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**XII**

Robert Sanders Smythe, IV eyed the small group as the current head of the ruling council of the United Nations stared down at the four standing before them in the private room.

"Well, I have to give you points for consistency. Your story has apparently not changed since you defied the orders of this esteemed board, and held your own press conference," Smythe said with obvious contempt aimed at all of them. "Thankfully, we were able to censor it, and keep anything classified from reaching the air. I can't imagine why you two thought it was a good idea to try that at all."

"Because it's the truth, you anal-retentive moron," Shego spat.

"Shego," Kim sighed. "Not helping."

"You think they are? That damn war will come to our world's front step before these sheep quit bleating, and figure out they have to actually do something for a change. I'm starting to feel just a little frustrated over this continual runaround we're getting, and I'm sick of it. I got more respect when I was out stealing for Dr. D than since we got back," she fumed. "I swear, if I have to…"

"Excuse me," someone called from the back of the room.

They all turned to see Hego, still in costume, standing in the open door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sis," Hego told her. "But I think something is happening that you all need to see."

"What is it now," Shego sighed as Hego walked in, nodded at a remote monitor in the room, and one of the two women on the nine member panel that coincidentally helped back Global Justice pointed a remote to switch on the monitor that picked up all the local news media.

"Oh, no," Shego rasped, staring at a familiar blue face.

"He's on all channels, calling you and Miss Possible out, or….. Well, just listen," the blue-clad hero told her grimly as he turned up the volume.

"…..sure this is going out," the blue-skinned man demanded, his eyes looking a bit more manic than usual. "Surely they aren't ignoring me? Dr. Drakken! The greatest criminal mind of all time!"

"We're live to half the globe," the obviously nervous reporter standing next to him with a microphones assured him.

"Only half? Maybe that's the problem," he surmised. "You're not one of those underrated stations no one really listens to anyway, are you?"

"We're number one in ten nations," the man quickly assured him.

"Oh. Well, perhaps I'm just being impatient."

"Is he kidding," Kim sighed.

"I wish. He sounds just about average for him. Trust me."

"That's what I was afraid of," Kim sighed again.

"Hey, at least he isn't ranting…"

"Well, if I must, I shall stay here, on the air, waiting until those women appear. I am Dr. Drakken. Future, fated ruler of this insignificant globe! Genius beyond all geniuses, and peerless beyond all peers. Uh, what was I saying," he turned to asked the man with the microphone.

Kim actually groaned.

Shego slapped her own face as Hego gave her a less than sympathetic look.

"You were calling Kim Possible out," the reporter reminded her helpfully.

"Right! Of course. For this time, Kim Possible, I have the upper hand. I have the ultimate weapon, and even your nefariously low subversion of my sidekick…."

"Sidekick," Shego hissed.

"…..cannot save you! So bring Shego back to me where she belongs, and bring yourself here to face my ire. For I, Dr. Drakken, have all the marbles this time."

"I'd say he's lost more than a few of them this time," Kim sniggered.

"If you hear me, you have…..one hour before I show you just how serious I am!"

"You think he has something ready," Shego was asked, Kim knowing the man did have his moments, and was best not overlooked, or underestimated at such times. The trick was in knowing when those moments were.

"Who knows," she sighed, shrugging as she simply shook her head as the obviously nutty man declared, "And if you are not listening, you have one hour to get this message before I destroy a major city! Maybe….yours!"

"Is he kidding," Hego blurted out now.

"No," Kim told him. "That's Drakken's style. We'd better go shut him down before he complicates things more than we need just now. Where's he broadcasting from anyway?"

Hego pointed at the screen. In the lower corner, a small box declared, "Live From New York!"

"He's in the city? And he didn't know we were already here?"

"Drew's not big on details. You know that, Kimmie," Shego told her.

"Uh," Kim murmured, turning to the council. "If you'll excuse us, we really need to go take care of this guy before he does something…..stupid."

"Stupider," Shego added.

Kim didn't reply to that one.

"It hardly matters," one of the delegates told her. A lean, older Japanese man she was pretty sure was named Surinaga. Hard to say since none of them were using the usual nameplates in this private chamber. "We have nothing else to say, and you have yet to convince us. Goodbye, Miss Possible. Try sticking to what you do best. And leave the diplomacy to us."

Gyrzza growled.

"Later, Wings," Shego told her. "First we stop my former employer. Then I come back to butt heads _my_ way," she added, glancing at Kim as she added that part.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but my way isn't working," she said wearily, and glanced to Hego, asking, "Want to come along?"

"Because we're taking the jet either way," Shego added.

Hego looked as if he wanted to complain. Surprisingly enough, he didn't. Just as he didn't complain overly much when Shego appeared at Go City for Mego's 'memorial' after meeting the Possibles with Kim. Just as he didn't say much when she and Kim suggested only he was really necessary for the trip to the U.N., so the twins could stay in school that week. Just as he had said very little when Shego had even suggested he might as well foot the bill for their stay in the city while they tried to approach the council.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the fact he was now technically hers to 'command,' or if Hego simply had not gotten over his own shock at the recent turn in events. To be honest, Shego didn't care. She rather liked a quieter, less annoying Hego.

**KP**

"Do we take him," Bonnie asked, she, Ron, and two GJ agents aboard their mini-jet on station since they were assigned to be Kim and Shego's shadow until Dr. Director made up her own mind about everything recently dropped in her lap.

Ron glanced from the instruments monitoring the Go-Jet's liftoff as they remained hidden not far from the U.N. watching the women, and eyed the monitor where Lipski was doing one of his usual witless rants about world domination, annoying heroines, and so on.

"Let's see how Shego acts when Kim drags her along to see her old boss," the monkey master murmured as his hazel eyes remained narrowed and cool as he looked back to his own instruments, adjusting their flight path to parallel, but not intercept.

"You think Shego might really be controlling her somehow in spite of what they said?"

"Honestly? I don't know, Bonnie," he told her, all business just then. "But I know Kim as well as anyone. If she's really fallen for…that woman…. Well, you of all people know how bad she can be when she obsesses in a relationship. She might be blinding herself to reality just now. We just have to wait and see. And maybe be ready to save her from herself if necessary."

Bonnie said nothing to that as she turned to continue monitoring her communications station in the small jet as the two agents sat in the back, saying nothing.

"It is funny that she's only talked to Wade once since she got back. I thought she was pretty tight with our brainy partner."

"Yes. She was. Which also concerns me. I'm still wondering…"

"Ron?"

"What if she didn't come back," he said quietly. "What is this is all some…..alien trick? What if they just created some kind of…..copy. Something to…fool us?"

"And Shego?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. She…. They both seem very…..real. But maybe they're too real? I mean, Kim never had that kind of insane strength. And even Shego didn't…..do what she did."

"Maybe I could talk to Kim," Bonnie said after a moment as the jet continued to shadow the Go-Jet. "No one knows Kim as well as I do….in certain respects. If it is her, I'll know soon enough. I just need to talk to her."

"That might not be a bad idea," Ron murmured, his mood not changing at all.

"Ron. Do you miss…..? Do you want her….? The Kim you knew…..back? Is that what this is all about?"

Ron glanced back at her.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "When we first heard she….didn't make it. I would have done anything to bring her back. To go back to the way things were."

"Oh."

"That said, you've really been more than welcome in my life, Bonnie. You helped keep me sane. You showed me that the world didn't end with…..Kim. That isn't changed. Whatever else, I suppose…. She just doesn't…. None of this feels _real_ to me yet."

"Sounds like we both need to talk to her then," Bonnie nodded at his back. "Me first, though. If she's a phony, I'll know it in a heartbeat."

"Mind if I ask how you can be so sure," one of the GJ agents asked quietly, speaking up only then.

"Because," she smiled smugly. "If that is Kim, then no one knows how to push her buttons like I do. I give her two minutes before she blows up if she's the real Kimberly Anne."

"Blows up….. Over what," the other agent asked.

"Does it matter," Bonnie shrugged. "I'll just see what pops up. The point is, I know how to make her crazy. I always did. It was part of our…..sitch."

"She's right," Ron murmured without looking back. "I can't count the times that KP came over, grumbling about something you said or did. Funny she could always take down the biggest bad guy without a complaint, but she never could seem to manage you," he remarked.

"Type A personalities, Ronald," she told him. "Trust me. It's all in the books."

"Books," the less than stellar student murmured again. "I think I've seen a few of those."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at that, knowing Ron himself was trying to lighten the mood now.

"They're landing," he told them. "I'm bringing us in behind them. Cloaked, so keep sound to a minimum, and shut down all broadcasting beacons and transmitters. No need to tell them here if they don't notice us."

"All active signals switched off," Bonnie reported. "We're running silent."

"Now, we watch," Ron said.

"Shouldn't we be in position if case something goes wrong," the second agent asked.

The first eyed him. Unlike his companion, the other agent had not been in Africa. His expression was eloquent.

Only Ron and Bonnie understood.

**KP**

"Honestly," Drew complained, sitting on an equipment locker near the television truck now. "What is the point of issuing ultimatums if no one pays any attention to you? I mean, it's just a point of courtesy that you at least respond. Isn't it? Isn't it," he demanded of Kurt Konners, the reporter he had standing in front of him waiting to do whatever he wanted done.

"Absolutely," the now less than perfectly groomed journalist nodded vehemently, his hair and clothing wilted after a long afternoon spent standing in the heat next to a madman that might, or might not end his life at any moment.

"Well, there you are," Drew huffed. "I mean, if a loathsome parasite like you understands the need for certain decorum in these situations….."

"Since when did you ever care about manners, Drewbie," a sardonic voice drawled as voluptuous, green-skinned woman sauntered toward him from out of a nearby alley toward the ring of officers that parted for the newcomers. "I mean, jeez, you can't even stay out of my room when you think I'm not around."

Kurt snapped to, gripping his directional mike even as his less than steady cameraman swung the device around to focus on the familiar villainess that had made a very spectacular return from the dead. As the first time, a slender, wiry redhead in her own distinctive mission gear walked alongside her as the police simply filled in the opening they had made after the four entered the wide circle formed around Drew, and the media crew after he had appeared to exploit a 'feel-good' story the reporter had been assigned to earlier that day.

One moment Kurt was sure his boss was hanging him out to dry, giving him such fluff pieces, and now he was smack in the middle of the biggest news event of the day, if not the week. If he managed to survive. Even he knew collateral damage was always an issue when Drakken showed up. True, he might have been quiet for the better part of a year, but something told him that had ended.

Shego paused not four feet from where Drakken stood in his usual blue lab coat, and smirked.

"So, Kimmie? You want the honors, or do I just put him out of all our misery for good?"

"Honors," Drakken sputtered, looking from one woman to the other. Then he frowned at Shego. "Are you saying…..?"

"I'm saying, Drewbie, I quit. I'm playing for the other team."

"In more ways than one," Kim giggled.

"Princess," Shego scowled at her. "Not helping."

"What? It had to be said," she protested with a sly smirk.

Shego rolled her eyes as Drew frowned at the pair.

"Wait. Wait. I'm getting…. Are you saying…..? No, that can't be. You're both women. Females. You can't possibly….."

"I think we're making his head hurt," Shego sniggered. "So, Drewbie, what's the big plan now? Or do I want to know?"

"The big…. Oh! Oh, yes, I, Dr. Drakken, have come up with….."

"Yada, yada, yada. Just the quick and dirty version, if you don't mind. I…. We have things to do," she said, glancing back at Kim.

"But….."

Dr. Drakken cocked his head. Staring hard as he eyed them.

Holding hands.

"You're holding her hand," he pointed out.

"Wow, he is sharp," Kim smiled.

"You're holding her hand. Shego, you do know….?"

"Not as sharp as you think. Look, Dr. D. Me and Kim. We're the new team. You and me? Not so much. Like I said. I quit. Now, you need to get a clue, and just go home and play nice. Otherwise, I'm going to let Kim…..hurt you. A lot. Then I'm going to hurt you. If there is anything left after that, I'll feed you my pet."

"Your what," Gyzza hissed, only she knowing the connotation of that word to them.

"Just making a few threats he'll understand, Wings. Trust me, he's thick. You have to be more than obvious to get through his head."

"Why not simply take it off then," the silver dragoness murmured, her raspy voice low and ominous.

"Take it….off," Drakken frowned.

"She means your head. So, give. Do you really have a super-weapon this time? Or are you bluffing again?"

"Bluffing….? I do not have to bluff," he snarled now, obviously starting to loose his own temper as he pulled out an oversized remote from his coat pocket. "For with this unique, one-of-a-kind, turbo-charged universal remote, I can even take control of weapons satellites in orbit, and turn their awesomely amped power to my bidding. I can….."

"This remote," Kim asked, still standing beside Shego, though no longer holding hands. She was, however, holding up the remote she had somehow snatched from his gloved hands.

"How….?"

"What he said," Shego frowned. "I barely saw you move."

"I just felt….. Guess I'm fast, and strong," Kim smiled up at her.

"Duh comes to mind," Shego mused. "We need to get you a full workout, Princess. It'd be nice to know what you can do before you do it."

"I agree. Right now," she said, looking back at a very chagrinned Drakken. "This all you have, Dr. D," she asked him.

"You don't call me that! Only Shego calls me that! You….."

"Gyrzza," Shego murmured. "Your turn," she told the silver-haired alien.

Her eyes flashed gold, and Shego almost laughed as Drakken backed away three steps, fell sprawling when he tripped over a cable, and howled as he rolled over and curled up into a fetal ball, shouting, "No! Don't hurt me! I like my head where it is!"

Gyrzza frowned, looked back at Shego, asking, "You actually served this creature?"

"It was a paycheck," she shrugged.

"Miss Possible," a burly, silvering police captain asked from behind his car.

"You got any other surprises," Shego demanded of Drew as she stepped forward, using a booted foot to force him to roll over. "I mean it, Drewbie. I'm done playing. If you have _anything_….."

"Just the remote! But how did she….? She was never that fast! It's just not fair! I was supposed to win! It was fate!"

"What makes you think it was fate," Kim asked without a smile.

"He promised! He said this time I would win," Drew informed her, scowling bleakly at her as he slowly sat up.

"Who promised," Kim and Shego both asked after sharing a glance with one another.

"Actually…. I don't know. He was shadowed. You know, mysterious voice in a dark room sort of thing. Just the sort of thing that screams 'competent villain,'" he assured them. "So I knew my idea would be sure to succeed. Only no one told me you were so fast," he frowned at Kim again. "You shouldn't be that fast. It's….. It's just not humanly possible."

"Haven't you heard, Doc," Shego grinned, sliding an arm around Kim's shoulders as she turned to eye Kurt who was just staring at them as the police now moved to grab Drew at Kim's gesture. "Anything is possible….."

"Gah! Not you, too!"

"Say, hairpiece," Shego drawled, looking over at Kurt now as she eyed the still pallid man whose hands were obviously shaking. "You guys still live on this thing," she asked, nodding at the camera.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he nodded, still unable to believe he was seeing what he was seeing here. Kim Possible and Shego…..? Together?

"Good," Shego smiled. "Because if you can assure us of an open forum, without censoring, we have one heck of an exclusive for you," she told him.

Kurt's eyes rounded, and he nodded like a bobble-head as he quickly stepped forward to stand next to them.

"We are still live, and transmitting to half the globe," he assured her, then looked at Kim. "So, Miss Possible, what do you and your…associate have to tell the world? You must know that there have been a lot of rumors and speculations following your….miraculous return."

"Let me just tell it straight," Kim suggested, still playing with the remote she had not surrendered to the police, though several had made gestures toward the device that implied they would like to have it. "You all know Shego and I were on the suborbital mission platform when it exploded in space. Well, this is what happened next," she said, and launched into their story, focusing on the Coalition this time as she stressed that Shego was there with her representing the intergalactic confederation, and the Great Lady, who she assured everyone, was a benign ally if they would just accept her offer to join the Coalition.

She then pointedly warned those listening of the dangers of the Coalition's enemies. Like the Lorwardians, and the Horde that few yet realized had literally endangered the planet until Shego's arrival.

"Wow," was all Kurt could think to say when she finally wound down even as a squad of men in army green converged on them.

Leading them were two men in black suits.

"Don't look now, Princess, but we're about to be busted."

"No," Kim told her. "I don't think so. Remember what you said before," she told her, sliding the remote into her own pocket, obviously not giving it up. "I think it's time we started making them face a few hard truths before we do end up with worse than the Horde here. Because I get the feeling that Dr. Drakken's shadow man…."

"Yeah," Shego nodded. "I got the same vibe. Somebody's already here," she said gravely.

"I agree," Gyrzza told them. "So, Lady Shego. What do we do?"

Shego smiled.

"Let's see what the suits have to say. I'll take it from there."

Kim nodded her agreement as one of the black suits bulled his way through the police, and walked up to Kim. "Miss Possible, you were ordered to remain silent on….. Turn that camera off," the man turned to snap at the cameraman.

"No, don't," Shego told him.

The man whimpered.

"Don't," Kim told him. "Let the world see what their leaders are trying to keep from them. For anyone that thinks we're delusional, hoaxes, or just trying to exploit them, let them all see the truth. Shego," she nodded.

Shego stepped forward, eyed the men in front of him as she utterly ignored the armed soldiers with them, and declared, "I'm not going to attack anyone, so don't get antsy, errand boy. But this is part of what your bosses are trying real hard to deny. Gyrzza," she turned to nod at the silver-haired woman.

An instant later, a fourteen foot tall Shego towered over the crowd as she looked down at them with emerald scales glittering almost as brightly as her eyes in the afternoon sun as she stretched out her wings even as Gyrzza's twelve foot dragoness form rose out of her own humanoid frame.

Every man there fell back, more than a few soldiers gripping their weapons anxiously as the towering green figure smiled down at them as Kim stepped forward.

"Now. Any more questions about the authenticity of our story," she demanded of the two men in black.

Neither man said a word as Shego and Gyrzza shrank back down, Shego sniggering at the pale men that were still gaping at her, and turned to Kim.

"Let's go rattle a few more cages, Kimmie," she drawled, and headed back the way they had come, wondering if maybe they should have brought Hego along after all instead of leaving him in the jet.

Kim simply nodded.

"Miss Possible," the police chief called after her. "That device…..?"

"Don't worry," she told him. "I'll take good care of it."

Shego barely kept from bursting into laughter when she passed the car where Drew was no longer standing between the two officers. He had apparently fainted dead away. Kim did snigger as they headed down the alley, and the waiting Go-Jet on the far side.

**KP**

"Well, the story is out now. Even GJ couldn't stop a live broadcast in time to keep that from being seen."

"Actually, they could," Bonnie told Ron quietly, eying the instruments on the communications panel before her. "And they tried. Apparently, though, the satellites they tried to shut down refused to accept the override codes."

Ron proved he wasn't completely as dim as some thought when he glanced back at her, commenting, "Drakken's remote."

"Kim was playing with it all along," Bonnie nodded, having seen the same feed he had as they sat not far from the parked Go-Jet that had landed in a nearby park.

"What concerns me is that burst of speed she exhibited. Even her hyper-speed shoes were never that fast. Not without warming up first."

"So, fast, strong, and she's apparently using more than her usual brainpower."

"How do you figure," Ron turned to eye her.

"She just snatched the blue guy's remote thingy, and apparently started using it like she knew all about it? C'mon, Ron, even Kim was never that sharp."

"No," he murmured. "But that only adds to my….misgivings."

"I need to talk to her."

"We'll follow her to wherever she's going this time, and intercept her," he nodded, turning to fire the ship's turbines even as they saw the colorful jet parked nearby starting to rise into the air once more after the women boarded.

"We'd better relay your….suspicions to Dr. Director, too," the senior agent told them as he pulled out his own personal transmitter, switching it on again. "She'll want to know about these developments."

"Trust me, she knows," Ron told him. "You can bet your pension that she was watching along with everyone else. And she saw the same things we did, which means you can guess she's already drawing her own conclusions."

The man nodded, "I still have to report. Wouldn't want to have the boss thinking I wasn't on the job. I'd like to _keep_ that pension," he added with a nod.

Ron said nothing to that as they rose into the air now, and banked to follow Kim and her new companions.

_To Be Continued…. _


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**XIII**

Cool, dark eyes watched as the women walked away, and then the watcher turned to parallel their path.

As expected, the human was totally ineffectual. The man proved far more incompetent than he had realized on first contact. He paused, staying to the shadows as he watched the four board a gaudy aircraft of crude design. A moment late he watched it rise into the air.

Internal combustion engines? This planet was far more backward than even he had expected.

Still, they had harnessed the atom, and their obviously destructive capabilities had yet to be charted considering the strength of their planet-killers. They even preyed on their own kind. The entire planet was a madhouse, and frankly, he didn't give it long before it self-destructed without a strong, central power to lead them out of the chaos their madness had created.

If such a power were allowed to rise.

Turning toward his own hidden transport, he considered his next move as he noted the sounds of a second aircraft. He blinked, special lenses shifting in his innocuous eyewear, and spotted the IFR signature of superheated engines that were lifting that other aircraft.

Another enemy? Or a secret guardian?

It hardly mattered. He had a job to do here, and nothing would get in the way of its success. He had never failed before now. He would not start on this miserable mud-ball full of barely evolved primates.

**KP**

Shego pushed the door open and stalked into the private chamber where more than the nine members of that council now stood around arguing with one another as the television screen before them replayed images from the past hour.

"We're back. Did you miss us," Shego drawled as all eyes turned to her as she led the others inside, Hego included this time.

"Woman, you have gone too far this time. You've exceeded your authority in revealing what you did.…"

"Shut up, moustache," she snapped at Smythe. "You heard Kimberly. You've heard me. Well, now it's time to make a decision. Because, guess what, if what the blue moron said back there is right, you've already got agents working against the Coalition right here on the planet. Do you even realize what that means?"

"And we're supposed to just take your word…..?"

"No. You take mine," Kim said, and pulled out the universal remote she had taken from Drakken. "Exhibit A. While Dr. Drakken has gone the 'super remote' route before now, he's never done so with such…..efficiency."

Driving her suddenly powerful fingers into the sides, she pulled the seemingly seamless pieces of the housing apart, and exposed glittering components to their eyes.

"Nor," she went on, "Has he managed to build a remote with alien tech. And trust me, _this_ is as alien as it comes," she said, holding out the pieces that had no wiring. No silicon chips. No familiar pieces at all. "The enemy, people, is here. And they are already moving. Now what are you going to do about it?"

As if to stress her point, Kim snapped the device back together, and the housing seemed to flow over itself to seal the halves once more. Eyeing the device for a moment, she shrugged, and slipped it back onto her pocket.

"If we are to take your word for it….."

"You. Zip it," Shego pointed at Robert. "The rest of you sheep, listen up. If the bad guys are already here, you can bet your last Euro that the Great Lady knows it. That means a Coalition rep other than myself is going to be showing up any day, and they'll be expecting a decision. And a proper welcome. Well, guess what? That also means that the only rep they'll want to see from our happy little world is me. Not you. Not some stuffed suit. _Me_. Got that yet?"

There was a lot of murmuring, but Shego only raised her voice.

"_Got that_," she roared, slamming a fist on a table that cracked in two under her blow.

"Got it," a French woman nodded quickly as all eyes went to that table, then back to Shego.

"Good. Now, as I am that rep, I expect to be listened to by my own damned…..people. Got that?"

Not one voice so much as murmured this time.

"I'll take that as agreement," Shego smiled thinly.

No one argued.

"That said, we need to get a few things straight."

Robert Smythe looked ready to complain, but Shego's eyes locked on him even as she stated, "And I don't expect to hear anything from anyone that is not part of the solution. Because it's pretty damn obvious even to me that if the enemy, as we now deem them, are here, then they've likely already tried, and likely succeeded, in infiltrating, or even influencing some of the major leaders on the planet."

More than a few of the people frowned as they looked around again, this time at one another, and then Shego cleared her voice. Loudly.

"_That_ said," she repeated. "I have a very simple test for you wastes. Do you, here and now, offer to support a vote to welcome the Coalition representatives that might be showing up at any time?"

They all remained silent.

"Understanding, of course, that anyone that says _no_ is going to be considered more than suspicious in my eyes," Shego added with a tone that suggested repercussions.

"And in mine," Kimberly added quietly, saying nothing until then as she let Shego eye them all with a curt nod as she took the lead this time. She was, after all, technically in charge of this sitch. As had already been pointed out, her way was getting them nowhere fast.

Too many skeptics. Too many doubting they were even who they appeared to be. Too many not wanting to give up the power and authority they felt they held.

Especially not to someone like Shego.

Sometimes, she was finding, Shego's way was the best way.

"Now, all in favor of the Coalition vote in the general assembly first thing tomorrow morning?"

All hands rose. Even Robert Smythe, IV's hand slowly rose into the air as Shego's glittering eyes slowly moved across the room, tracking every man or woman there.

Not one of those present abstained.

"Good. I expect a full assembly to be called for…..nine o'clock. I also expect them to be fully briefed, and ready to give a serious vote. Any other questions?"

"Are we to be expected to truly put the fate of our world into your hands," an older Frenchman demanded.

"Someone else already did that," Shego told him. "Now, I'll be honest. I don't want it. Nope. Never did. I'd rather go home, and relax. Take a nice, long vacation. But look at how much you've already screwed up. You guys saw the Lorwardians coming, and didn't do a thing about it. You saw the Horde coming, and almost let them gut the planet. You're sitting on your….hands now, when you know you're going to be facing a very real decision any day now about the future of...well, everything. Well, since you boys and girls don't want to actually do anything, I'll just hang around and ensure you don't screw it up for the rest of us."

"But….."

"Nine o'clock. And I want international coverage from _all_ the major media. Don't make me hunt you down," she said somberly, eyeing Smythe most of all before she turned her back on the room. "C'mon, Princess. Let's go find a place to relax while they get their heads…..on straight."

Shego walked out of the room without waiting on anyone.

Kim, smiling, followed her.

Hego only shook his head, but said nothing as he, too, followed the women out. Sigseetz and Gyrzza turned to leave only then, the dragoness eyeing the room balefully before she departed.

"You are finally starting to act like a daughter of the Great Lady," the dragoness commented as they walked out of the U.N. building, ignoring the media, and headed for a nearby exclusive hotel noted for its luxury.

"Well, it was obvious nothing was getting done with nice words and happy thoughts. Sorry, Princess," she glanced at her as she led the way right to the hotel. "But sometimes your way sucks."

"I won't deny you have more experience with certain…..sitches," the redhead told her blandly.

"Well, don't think I didn't see you smirking at Moustache back there," Shego shot.

"Me," Kim asked less than innocently. "I was just…."

"Uh-huh?"

"Uhm, wondering how you think we're going to get into this hotel," she said quickly as they neared the front door that not only had two doormen, but a full complement of security for the VIPs that often stayed there.

"I thought I'd walk in the front door," she drawled, and did just that.

To Kim's, and especially Hego's astonishment, not one of the armed security men moved to stop her.

"I suppose I should point out that I own this particular hotel," she smiled before approaching the desk, and told the clerk, "My usual suite, Parker," she told the man at the desk with a lean, wiry build, and a very arrogant manner. "And a room next to it for my friends."

"I'm sorry," he told her grimly. "We don't have any open….."

"Yes," Shego told him, ignoring his protest. "You do. My suite, and a suite beside it. Chop-chop."

"I'll see what I can do. If you'll give me just a moment," the man said, and quickly turned to pick up a phone.

"Shego," Hego frowned as Shego waited with blatant impatience as Kim was just gaping. "How can you own a place like this?"

"Investments," she shrugged carelessly. "What? You think I blew every dollar I've made since I went mercenary? I've got millions in legitimate investments and real estate out there. Maybe even billions by now."

"And you were still working for Drakken all this time," Kim frowned.

"It was fun," she shrugged, and smiled and winked as she added, "And I got to see you."

"You didn't need Drakken for that," Kim told her.

"Sure, because before all of this, you would have just welcomed me with open arms. Wouldn't you, Princess," she said with a faint bitterness to her tone.

"I… I see what you mean. I guess we were both…..blind."

"Well, I'm just glad things worked out. Of course, I still could have done without the whole 'Lady of the Planet' deal we've got going."

"You should be honored, Lady Shego. Not every daughter is so favored as you have been," Gyrzza reminded her.

"You keep telling me that. Which reminds me, don't you have your own world out there?"

Gyrzza suddenly looked stricken, and looked away.

"Gyrzza?"

She ignored Kim, and continued to look away.

"Hey. Wings. What is it? C'mon, you're with friends here. What's the sitch, as Kimmie says?"

Gyrzza looked toward her again, but looked less than wiling to share. "I would rather speak of it….alone," she told her, glancing around the crowded lobby where people were gaping, and more than a few media types were trying to get through the doors in spite of security.

"Sure. Just remember, we're all in this together," she nodded.

"So don't feel like an outsider here," Kim told her warmly.

Gyrzza simply eyed her, but said nothing now.

"Shego," the clerk called her without title. "Your suite is ready, and we have a suite opened right across the hall. Will that be…..?"

"Fine. It's fine. Let's go," Shego said, snatching the keycards.

**KP**

He watched them as they moved into the large chamber at the top of the structure. He remained cloaked on the top of the roof where he had climbed up to watch them. They were rather careless to be agents of the Coalition, and spawn of that vile reptile.

He could take them all out now. Here, and now. A single burst, and even that human spawn might not survive. Then again, if the tale was true, she had somehow not only survived in the heart of a planet-killer, but kept her companion alive, too.

How such a thing could be even remotely plausible beggared the imagination. Even he knew whole worlds that were still wastelands because of those weapons. Yet that primate had managed to survive all the same. Or so the stories were claiming.

He would like to test the claim.

Only he didn't dare tip his hand.

Still, the others were fair game. Once they split up, as he suspected they were going to do based on human conventions, he would take out the entourage, and leave the spawn without support. Considering her past and nature, he should be able to manipulate her easily enough after that. The mercenary creature would likely sell her own world were the price high enough. He was certain he could match it.

It would be easier than fighting.

He also envisioned the boon of bringing one of the dragon-spawn to their cause. Wouldn't that be….?

"Hello, vermin," a low voice growled.

Dark eyes flashed as he turned to see only a bright white burst. Then he saw nothing at all.

**KP**

"Would you like me to leave," Hego asked Gyrzza in a surprising display of courtesy when Shego invited them all into her suite for the dragoness' explanation.

Gyrzza eyed him, and shrugged. "Your presence is not my concern. Does the Lady Shego wish you gone, she will dismiss you."

"You might as well stay," Hego was told. "It'll save us having to say anything if it's important for you to know," Shego added.

He nodded, and took a seat on a dark green divan near the couch where Kim and Shego had settled. Sigseetz had taken the single chair, and Gyrzza, as usual, just stood as she walked over to the window, and stared out the windows into the distance over the skyline before her.

"I had a planet," Gyrzza finally told them without looking back. "When the Great Lady's seed came to me, unlike you, I knew what it was, and I joyous beyond telling. I took well to my duties. I learned all I could from the seedling within me, and I eagerly showed my world the benefits to be had by following the Great Lady."

"What happened," Kim finally asked when the silver dragoness fell silent.

"They were a willful, and proud people. My race was….very independent. It was our single flaw. We spurned the Coalition, sure that we could face any enemy on our own."

"Let me guess," Shego said somberly.

"We were wrong," Gyrzza nodded. "I was called to the Great Lady for my own training as expected. During that time, the anti-Coalition forces attacked my world. Having spurned her aid, the Great Lady left them to their own devices."

"I take it things didn't go well?"

"My world is dead. A shattered, lifeless rock without even atmosphere. It will never know Life's touch again. That, Lady Shego, is what our enemies would do here if your people don't join the Coalition, and still try to resist them, too."

"So, back to the battlefield," Shego murmured uneasily.

"The Cosmos can be a cold, and pitiless place for those without power," Gyrzza admitted.

"You stayed with the Great Lady because you had no place to go," Kim realized.

"My one chance for redemption was to find service in her court. I hoped to win such a place of honor when…..you appeared," she turned to eye Shego. "You are…..unlike any before. You do not even realize what you are, and yet you manifest more power and skill than any of our elder sisters. Considering you were born of a defective….."

"Wait. What," Shego frowned.

"Defective….seed," Kim asked.

"I misspoke. Forgive me," Gyrzza said, starting to turn away again.

"Oh, no," Shego spat, jumping to her feet. "You're not letting that one go. What do you mean by defective seed? Are you saying I'm not…..good enough?"

"Good enough?" Gyrzza turned gain to eye her, staring in genuine incredulity. "Lady Shego. You shouldn't even exist! You are an impossibility, and yet you not only are, you surpass _all_ those that have come before you. You do not yet even realize your worth. It is possible….. I do not jest when I say….. It is possible you might one day even rival the Great Lady herself!"

Even Shego was nonplussed by that one as Kim just stared now.

"How was she defective," Hego finally asked as Shego dropped back to the couch, just staring as she absorbed the dragoness' words.

"The M'kandii seed sent to your system was attacked. At first, the Great Lady was told it was simply lost. Pulled into a star, and consumed. Only after you were manifested in the heart of the planet-killers did she sense you, and the seed within you. Since then, it became obvious that someone attacked that seed, and damaged it."

"Yet, it still….did whatever it was supposed to do. Right," Kim asked.

"It was fractured. Which was why Lady Shego's siblings were likely exposed to the energies of the seedling, rather than her alone."

"Okay. So, what else," Shego finally composed herself enough to ask.

"Lady Shego, you have to understand. In the history of the Great Lady's daughters, only two hosts have been born of fractured seeds. Both times, the host died. After they went completely mad."

"Shego's not mad," Kim said quietly, reaching out to take her hand, and squeezing it firmly. "Annoying sometimes, and completely willful, irritating, and….."

"Kim," Shego hissed.

"But not mad," Kim smiled at her.

"No, she's not. Which also amazes us all. As I said, Lady Shego. You do not yet realize your own potential. Or the utter marvel of your very person."

Shego frowned as she leaned back on the soft, faux leather couch.

"So, I'm badder than all the rest?"

"If you mean, you have greater power and potential than any before you, even myself, then yes. You are as you say."

Shego smiled.

"Don't get cocky," Kim told her. "We still don't know what we're up against out there. And we still have to wait for the vote to see where Earth will stand."

"If they're smart….."

"It's still their choice," Kim told her.

"Your companion is right," Gyrzza told her. "Even the Great Lady will not force a world to follow her."

"No, she just abandons them if they don't," Hego murmured.

"Do not speak of what you do not know, male," Gyrzza quipped.

Kim sighed as Shego glanced down at Kim's hand still holding hers, and smiled. "Early bedtime," she suggested.

"Sigseetz is not tired," the insectoid informed her helpfully.

"Did you see that," Gyrzza whirled just then, pointing to a nearby rooftop.

"What," Shego asked, jumping up, and putting herself between Kim and the window.

Hego didn't miss the move, but said nothing as he nevertheless rose to his feet himself, and moved to one side of the window.

"I saw a flash. It might have been….."

"A weapon," Kim asked, her own hazel eyes narrowing as she focused on that rooftop.

"We better check it out," Shego decided.

"Stay here," Gyrzza told her, and pushed the balcony door open. "I shall investigate. It if merits attention, I shall call you."

"Be careful," Kim called out.

Gyrzza, in dragon form, glanced back, her expression still patronizing for all her reptilian form before she rose into the air, and swooped toward that other building as Kim realized she could hear the alarmed cries from people spotting her.

In but moments, the silver dragoness was back, and dropping back into her human guise even as she pushed the glass door closed after ligting on the balcony, and pointedly drew the dark drapes over the glass.

"What was it," Shego asked.

"Nothing. Now. However, someone was there. I smelled ozone, as from an energy weapon. And blood."

"So, someone stopped….someone?"

"It was yellow blood," she said, nodding at Kim. "Likely an U'Utaaquan."

Shego swore.

"Shego," her brother frowned. "What is…..what she said?"

"Let's just say that they're not on our side. Even I remember that they're part of the bunch that would like to make us breakfast."

"They're also slavers," Kim recalled from her own lessons following Shego's example by learning all she could while they had been on the planet as the Great Lady's guests. "Only they take slaves as much for food, as labor."

Hego looked suitably ill.

"Well, someone stopped him. It. Whatever. So whoever was out there, that means they must be on our side," Hego suggested.

"Not necessarily," Shego and Gyrzza both spoke as one.

"The forces defying the Coalition may occasionally work as one, but they are not any more unified than your own people," Gyrzza told him. "They would all be seeking to gain the upper hand while taking all they could before others beat them to the prize."

"The prize being….us," Hego realized.

"You. Your planet. It's resources. As I said, by the time they finished with my homeworld, nothing was left but shattered, lifeless rock."

"None of your people escaped," Kim asked her only then.

Gyrzza looked grim again.

"I," she said, "Am the last of my kind. When I die, my people will not even be a memory."

Kim looked up at her, and told her, "We'll remember you," she told her. "And you have a home now. You're with us. Remember?"

"You would…..offer me sanctuary," the dragoness frowned, looking from Kim to Shego, and back again.

"I'd be the last to deny we all have issues," Shego grinned. "But, what the heck. The more the merrier. Besides, as I recall, you're kind of assigned to me anyway. We might as well make the welcome official. From us, anyway. I can't say what the rest of the planet thinks. But then….."

"She doesn't care," Kim finished knowing.

"Doy," Shego grinned smugly.

Gyrzza stared at the green-skinned female, and allowed a faint smile to etch her somber features. "As I said, Lady Shego. You are truly…..unique."

Shego only preened.

"Ladies," Hego said quietly as they began to relax again. "Maybe we should be leaving if these….people already know where we are?"

"No," Shego told him.

"No? But….."

"Think past the obvious, Hego," she told him. "One, moving would only make them think we feared them. Of course, they might be expecting us to bolt, and might have an ambush waiting out there, so why trip it? Also, I'm tired, and the last thing they may expect is for us to simply stay put."

"Okay," Hego frowned. "But shouldn't we put up some kind of watch…..?'

"We've got Siggy for that," she told him, nodding at the insectoid who said nothing. "And then there's Kimmie. You think anything can get past my Princess when she sets up her tech stuff she has for security? Anyone gets within a few yards of our place that don't belong here, and we'll know it."

"I see," Hego frowned. "So, why am I still here?"

"Two reasons," Shego told him. "One, for show. Like Kim said, it can't hurt to have the old leader of Team Go standing beside moi," she told him with a grin. "And, two? I expect tomorrow to be anything but smooth. And I'm not talking about the politics. Tomorrow, the forces that want me and the Great Lady gone are going to have to do something if they're going to prevent us from joining the Coalition. That means, any scheduled vote will be a prime target for an attack."

"Then maybe you should call the twins," he suggested.

"They're already on the way," Kim told him.

"You had all this planned out already," he frowned.

"Doy come to mind," Shego grinned. "I don't always just jump in both feet, Hego. I didn't survive as long as I have without learning a few things about planning and strategy."

"Hey, I helped," Kim sputtered.

Right before her Kimmunicator chirped, and she held it up to study the face as she announced, "Room service is here. I hope they got the steak right. I've been craving a good, hot meal ever since we got back," she said.

Even as she smiled at the thought of the food, a knock sounded at the door.

"Dinner is served," she beamed, and pulled open the door to show four men pushing carts laden with the food Shego had ordered in advance for them.

**KP**

Hego sat alone in the suite across the hall, staring at the untouched meal before him.

Shego was still holding back. He was sure of it.

On one hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what she wasn't saying after hearing the rest.

On the other hand, with all that was apparently at stake, shouldn't he know what was really going on?

Then again, strong as he was, even he couldn't hope to match her now from what he had seen. It was as if whatever had happened to her out there had amplified her power to levels that he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Then there was Kim Possible, a true hero in his eyes, fawning all over his sister as if she were the only thing that mattered to her.

Shego, in his mind, didn't really seem to have changed that much. If at all. He was still waiting for her to pull the familiar double-cross, and take all she could grab before running off again. Still, the one thing that stuck in his mind through all of this very unusual occurrence was that Shego, his sister, had survived in the heart of a nuclear explosion.

"Is she even human any more," he asked himself half aloud.

And if she wasn't, what did that make him? Because they were both touched by that comet. Whatever else, the same comet had changed them. Transformed them. So if Shego weren't human, what was he?

Maybe, he had to wonder. Maybe Mego had had the right idea this time.

It still shocked him that the seemingly most selfish member of the family was the first and only member to back out. To give up what power he had to live an ordinary life.

He glanced toward the door, but only shook his head.

When it came time for bed, the insect creature refused to leave Lady Shego. As he put it, only the Great Lady could give that command. Not even Lady Shego could make him leave until that charge was dismissed by she who had given it.

Lady Gyrzza simply refused to stay in a room with an 'unworthy' male.

Hego wasn't all that fond of being in a room with a strange woman anyway.

Especially one that could grow to twelve feet tall, and become a fire-breathing dragon.

Still, sitting in the room alone, he found he suddenly had too much…..silence.

He realized in that moment that he missed his brothers. He had gotten used to having them with him. Filling the hollow void his life had become. Without Team Go he had nothing. Was nothing.

It was in that instant he realized just how little he did have just then.

The realization did not set well as he slumped on the oversized divan, and stared at the door.

Waiting.

**KP**

"You think Hego will be all right alone," Kim asked, curling up next to Shego, and enjoying the feel of her warmer than usual flesh next to hers.

"He'll be fine. We joke about Mego, but that muscle head has an ego twice his size."

"I hope you're right," Kim murmured, stroking her companion's shoulder as they lay in the bed together, simply holding one another, and feeling that was more than enough just then.

Besides, knowing that Sigseetz and Gyrzza were in the living room on guard didn't help her relax just then. Who knew the bug took his charge so seriously? Of course, they should have expected Gyrzza wasn't going to share a room with a male. Any male. Even if it was Shego's brother.

"What? Something on your mind," Shego looked down at her where she rested her head on her shoulder. "Did he say something to you?"

"No. It's just…. He's been unusually quiet lately. Don't you think? I was afraid something was wrong, but he's not said anything."

"He's just pouting. He gets that way anytime something new surprises him. Trust me, once he gets his head wrapped around everything, he'll be back to blustering in no time. If there is one thing Hego can do, it's land on his feet."

Which was when the wall shattered, and a blue-clad figure slammed into the far wall to the right of their bed before sliding down the wall.

Completely unconscious.

"Hego," the two shocked women shouted, leaping up even as Shego grabbed for her clothes, and Kim simply slapped a hand down on her wrist, activating her new nano-armor.

For behind the unconscious hero came a massive, eight foot crystalline creature with four, thickly muscled arms, and no discernible features. Save for a craggy maw that opened to snarl, "You're the resident dragon-lady? Not impressed, human. I hope you're ready to die. Because I'm being paid very handsomely to deliver your head," the rocky being chortled.

"Lady Shego," Gyrzza shouted, bursting through the door, and staring at the scene before her as Kim covered Shego who was just getting into her catsuit.

"Can't a girl get dressed in peace," she complained.

"Don't bother. I won't be leaving enough of you to cover," the massive creature declared as it curled up all four fists, and lumbered toward her.

_To Be Continued….._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**XIV**

Hego sat staring at the door wistfully, wishing someone would come through it and tell him something that made sense.

Anyone.

Kimberly.

Even Shego.

Just one word. Something that would restore order to his world.

He heard something outside, and frowned.

Shouldn't Kimberly's gadgets have alerted him if someone was coming? Then again, it might be someone from across the hall, which would naturally preclude any alarm.

He rose, going to unlock the door even as a huge fist shattered the panel, and drove him halfway across the room to land in a heap of broken furniture.

"I seem to have gotten the wrong room," the huge, lumbering gem-like creature grated in a voice like a cement-mixer gargling gravel declared as it pushed through the threshold, smashing through the frame too small for his bulk. "Still, might as well get rid of the small-fry, too. Might even be a bonus in it for me," he declared, sounding more like he was talking to himself as Hego regained his feet.

"I don't know who, or what you are, but you picked the wrong room for certain," Hego told him.

"I think I just said that. Now, hold still, and I'll make this quick," the four-armed giant told him as two massive fists rose over Hego's head.

"Funny," he said, his body starting to glow as he slapped his mask back into place. "I was just about to say the same thing."

"Oh. You're one of _hers_," the intruder sneered. "Well, then. Bonus for certain," he drawled as both fists came down, almost driving Hego through the floor before he caught the powerful fists.

"Hey! Wow, you aren't bad," the stranger told him, then backhanded him across the room with a third fist.

Hego, his hands full, couldn't stop it.

He went flying, and crashed through the wall into the hall, even as the intruder charged after him. Before he could regain his feet, another hard fist caught him under the jaw, and sent him flying. He was out cold before he even hit the next wall. Or the next, and the next.

He never noticed he came to a halt in his sister's room as the two women in the bed next to where he crashed jumped up the moment they recognized him.

"You're the resident dragon-lady," the massive alien sneered as he burst through the wall already shattered by Hego's passing. "Not impressed, human. I hope you're ready to die. Because I'm being paid very handsomely to deliver your head," the rocky being chortled.

"Lady Shego," Gyrzza shouted, bursting through the door, and staring at the scene before her as Kim covered Shego who was just getting into her catsuit.

"Can't a lady get dressed in peace," she complained as she jerked the zipper up, and pulled on her gloves.

"Don't bother. I won't be leaving enough of you to cover," the massive creature declared as it curled up all four fists, and lumbered toward her.

"Shego, don't," Kim shouted even as Shego launched a superheated ball of pure plasma at the invader.

The sentient rock only laughed as the energy ball ricocheted off his glassy façade, and exploded through the ceiling.

"Whoa," Shego blurted, looking up at the new skylight. "Good thing we're on the top floor."

"I tried to tell you," Kim told her. "His silicate structure makes him virtually impervious to all energy weapons, or attacks."

"Someone could have told me that sooner," she blustered as the walking gem smirked, and started to reach for her.

"I believe you were instructed in the dangers of facing those of the S'S'Vevkani in your classes, Lady Shego," Gyrzza told her, now casually leaning back against the door frame, obviously seeing no need to intercede.

"Even I remember that one," Kim agreed.

"Well, I can't remember everything," she huffed, and managed to duck a flurry of massive fists, rolling and somersaulting around the room as Kim watched her. "So, how about a hint?"

"A hint," Kim asked. "Why not ask Siggy for help?"

"Bug-boy?"

"Bug-boy," the big alien echoed, pausing in his assault, and turning to eye the redhead.

"Sigseetz believe his lady refers to him," the five foot insectoid chittered as he peered around the door. "Lady Shego wishes Sigseetz to aid her?"

"Yes! How do I stop this freak?"

"It would be Sigseetz' honor to assist his lady," he said, and carefully stepped forward, but kept a very respectful distance from the massive intruder.

"You? A lone D'qlomite drone? What can you hope…..?"

"Sigseetz is D'qlomite," he nodded. "He is not, however, a drone," he said, and squared himself before his mandibles stretched wide, and he emitted a shrill, keening pulse of sound that actually cracked the center of the alien's chest.

The silicate being staggered back, clutching two hands to his broad chest in stark disbelief even as Kim held up her Kimmunicator.

"Do it again, Siggy," she shouted. "I can record and amplify your natural frequency, and maybe take this freak's head off in a single burst!"

"No," the invader roared, now in fear, and charged not for the quarry he had hunted, but for the nearby window. He smashed through the balcony doors, through the railing, and kept going into the night.

"We can't let him get away," Gyrzza told them. "If he strikes your people's assembly tomorrow, he'll prevent their vote for certain!"

"I'm on it," Kim shouted even as Siggy raced to the balcony, and launched a parting sonic burst after the falling assassin.

"Kimmie," Shego howled, seeing her drive over the broken railing without pause. "Wait for me, you lunatic!"

Only the redhead was already gone.

"One of these days," she swore, then glanced at Gyrzza. "Get Hego on his feet. We may _need_ the big lug," she shouted, and lunged out into the night, her body elongating, and her wings flaring even as Gyrzza turned to study Hego.

"You know human medicine," she asked Sigseetz. "This male seems to require tending."

"Sigseetz has learned much from his care of Lady Shego and her…..companion."

"Then I leave this one in your care, Sigseetz," she called him by name for the first time. "I shall follow, in case the Lady requires additional aid if other assassins are waiting."

The insect nodded, and turned to drag Hego toward the now leaning bed that was missing a leg. "Sigseetz can do this. He prefers this," he said, but he was speaking to himself. Gyrzza had already left.

Even as the dragoness followed Shego out of the window, Hego's eyes flared open, and his lips parted just enough for a low growl to sound.

**KP**

"Ron?"

"I see it," the monkey-master frowned as they watched a sleek, obviously alien vessel swoop down over the hotel where Shego and the others were staying.

"Good, because I was starting to think I was seeing things," she said, lowing her special binoculars, and seeing nothing at all in the air over the hotel. Until she raised the binoculars again.

"It's running some kind of cloaking," Ron pointed out needlessly as he kept his own binoculars to his eyes. Devices that Wade had serendipitously supplied them when they were assigned to play secret backup to the Shego, and her apparent team of 'diplomats.'

"I figured that out. I just can't….. Okay, that I see," she gasped, seeing a huge, glittering body drop out of the ship, and stomp toward the rooftop access door.

Even as the newcomer tore through two inches of steel security door, Ron was already moving.

"We're helping this time?"

"I doubt even they knew this thing was coming," he said grimly as he raced for their parked jet, hoping that either they could reach them in time, or that Shego and Kim really were up to facing the kind of monster they had just seen bull its way into their hotel.

Even as they neared the glass and steel tower, the penthouse suite was abruptly blemished as the same giant creature bulled its way out of the balcony, and seemed to purposely fling itself over the side. It was followed closely by a slim redhead in silvery-white battle-armor.

"Is she crazy? She can't fly, too, can she," Bonnie gasped as Shego appeared, and transformed, leaping after the pair already hurtling toward the ground as Ron picked up the eerie after-echo of Kim's sonic attack aimed at the grumbling creature.

"I haven't seen her do it yet," Ron said, aiming the nose of the jet down even as he prayed the redhead knew what she was doing.

Even as he banked, Shego's sleek, green form shot down past him, scooped Kim out of the air, and flared out her wings even as Kim kept her Kimmunicator aimed at the staggering being now on the ground where his impact had carved out a shallow crater.

"Uh-oh," Kim yelped even as Shego shouted, "Hang on," as she banked hard, wings flapping hard as she realized the car the big alien had just snatched up was headed right at them.

Even as Shego turned hard, her wings angling and trying to trying to pull her back, Gyrzza swooped down, and caught the small coupe. The midair collision, however, forced her back into the side of a nearby building, and punched a hole in the side of the structure even as the GJ jet now hovered overhead, and Kim realized who it had to be.

"Drop me," Kim shouted as Shego fought for control even as another car was being lifted.

"What," the green-skinned woman shrieked down at her.

"Do it! Then distract him! I'll be all right," she assured her.

"You're nuts, Princess. We're thirty feet in the air! Do you know what…..?"

Her yelp had her all but throwing Kim one direction as she turned another, just missing being hit by the larger sedan that had just been thrown at her this time.

Kim flung out an arm, a grapple flashing out to connect with the nearby mini-jet even as she again turned the high-frequency sonic beam back on the crystalline creature below.

"Got you," she grinned, seeing him stagger.

For all of five more seconds before he turned, and flung a cab at her.

"Whoa," she yelled herself, managing to twist out of the way as the car went sailing over the jet, and out into the nearby harbor.

"I don't think it's working anymore," Shego swore as Kim dropped to the ground once the mini-jet moved to close the distance to the ground as if knowing she was underneath.

By then, Shego was dropping to the ground herself, her larger frame shrinking in on itself as she stood beside the redhead, eyeing the virtually faceless creature that turned on them with a cold snarl. "I noticed," Kim said even as she tried modulating the frequency to no affect.

"Foolish primate," the four-armed behemoth chortled as people scrambled to get away from what had suddenly turned into a battle zone. "Once I realized what you were doing, all I had to do was change my body's vibrational pitch to resist your treacherous attack."

"Says the ambushing rock pile," Shego grumbled. "Guess we do this the hard way," she said, and glanced at Kim. "Where's Hego? We could use that..."

"_Nobody_," someone overhead shouted even as they all looked up just before a searing blue flash almost blinded them before the massive alien was almost buried in an even larger crater by whatever had fallen on him.

"_Nobody_," echoed the furious roar as the visibly shaken creature sudden rose out of the pit, and all but flew over twenty feet to slam into the side of the building where a car still protruded from a shattered wall.

"Sucker punches me," the stocky, blue hero roared as he jumped up out of the crater, and jumped again right at the dazed creature.

"Impossible," the alien bellowed as he regained his feet only to stagger back again when Hego puched him hard enough to lift him several feet into the air again as the muscular hero continued to glow a brighter and brighter blue. "No human can be so strong!"

"Hego," Shego shouted at him, grinning as she realized something she had just remembered. "_Tear_ him apart! All we need is his head!"

Hego barely spared her a glance before looking back at the still staggering S'S'Vevkani that now seemed to bodily shudder as the hero's eyes flared so brightly they almost looked pure white.

"Whatever you say, Sis," he growled, and launched a punch that slammed into and through the broad, crystalline chest already cracked by the earlier sonic barrage.

The would-be assassin howled shrilly, shrieking in a guttural complaint no translator could manage even as Hego jerked his fist back, doing even more damage as the alien backpedaled, and landed hard, his chest visibly damaged by the hole that now cored his massive body.

"Do you think I cannot take….."

Hego said nothing, catching one of the two fists aimed at him in both hands, and twisting. The arm shattered just above the elbow, and was tossed over his shoulder even as Hego was in turn rocked by the other fists slamming into his fist.

In contrast to the first encounter, Hego's jaw barely turned.

"You're going to pay for that," the big man in blue smiled coldly, and launched an uppercut up under the right lower arm that severed both arms at one near the shoulder.

The alien shrieked now, and turned to try to flee, obviously calling to someone, or something. Hego prepared to jump even as the car dangling overhead was suddenly shoved out of the wall, and landed hard on the creature, temporarily pinning him even as Gyrzza, looking furious but unhurt, stood in the gaping hole left in the building's façade.

Even as she glared down at the struggling creature, Hego walked up to it, casually flipped the car aside, and then smashed his joined fists down into what would be the nape of the wriggling creature.

"Sweet. Our first souvenir," Shego grinned as she put a foot out to stop the bouncing head that had literally been knocked off the crystalline torso of their attacker. The mouth continued to work, furious screeches and grating sounds coming from the orifice as Kim leaned down and lifted the surprisingly light 'skull.'

"We need his translator so we can question him," Kim declared as Hego stepped back, shaking his head now as he looked around with a puzzled frown.

"Uh…. Shego," he frowned as he turned to walk toward her. "What….just happened? I didn't really just kill that…..thing?"

Shego grinned.

"Don't worry, Hego. These guys don't die the way you think. They can live as long as their heads are intact. Of course, it will take them about fifty to sixty years to grow another body, provided they have the resources to spawn one," Kim told him. "If not, they're pretty much helpless. Here. Hold this," she told him, and tossed the squealing head to him. "I need to find his translator."

"His…..translator?"

"Well, he wasn't speaking English, you big doof," Shego chortled as Gyrzza flew down, transformed to her human shape, and stood beside them, simply nodding at her as Hego gaped at the rocklike crystal head he held. "Even I know that."

"But how did I…..? I've never been that strong!"

"When your Lady calls, or compels you, you have the power of the Lady herself," Gyrzza told him. "So long as you serve her, you will find yourself able to face any challenge if you put your faith in her."

Hego simply stared at his sister.

"Found it," Kim said, returning with what looked like a sheer watchband. "Let's take gruesome somewhere, and…"

"Kim, we need to talk," Ron said, stepping off the jet that had landed by then after the crowd had fallen back in spite of the abrupt end of the battle to let the GJ jet land in the street nearby.

"Perfect timing," Kim nodded. "You guys really need to get that body out of the street. We don't want it anywhere near the….bad guy's head in case he can remote drive, or even repair his body."

"Say what," Shego sputtered.

"Some of them can do that. Let's not find out the hard way what this guy can do. I'm still surprised he could pass through my motion sensors. He must have used a sonic cloak, or something along that line."

"Guess I overlooked that lesson, too," Shego muttered with a glance at that massive body laying nearby, along with a few scattered limbs.

"Clean up team," Ron nodded back at the agent in the hatch. "ASAP."

"Already called in the local teams," the man assured him.

Shego looked up, seeing the ruin in the front of the hotel, and sighed. "Well," she sighed. "So much for a relaxing evening. Wings, how about you go collect Siggy, and bring him down here. We need to find a quiet place to let Kim do her interrogation thing….."

"Actually, I have another idea, too," Kim said, stretching the apparently elastic band around the blunt forehead of the now somewhat dull crystalline head. "We take rockhead here to the vote tomorrow, and let him tell the Assembly exactly what is ahead if they don't vote in favor of the Coalition."

"And why would I say anything to aid you, human-spawn," the sudden comprehensible creature spat at her after his squealing turned into vicious curses before he made his querying demand of them.

"Because if you don't," Shego told him. "My friend with the bad temper is going to close his hands," she told him, winking at Hego, "And grind you into dust. Wanna bet even you can't come back from that?"

There was a long silence as Hego just stared at her, saying nothing, and then the assassin growled, "I will cooperate. No one told me you primates boasted such power. You were supposed to be untried. Weak. Easily managed."

"Boy, did you pick the wrong planet," Shego laughed.

Even Hego couldn't help but grin at that.

**KP**

"Coffee?"

"Is it any good," Kim asked Ron as he brought the cup to her.

"Not really," he admitted as she glanced over to see Bonnie just walking into the cafeteria in the local GJ branch. "But it's hot."

"Thanks," she smiled blandly, knowing Shego was having a long talk with Gyrzza to help get a few more things straight with 'Rockhead' before the upcoming U.N. vote in the morning. Meanwhile, Betty had asked them to come in for debriefing after a very public brawl with another genuine alien that had torn up part of the Plaza. If the world had not known something was going on yet, they did now.

"So."

"So," Kim echoed.

"Kim," Bonnie said, sitting down beside Ron with her own coffee.

"Bonnie."

"Well, give. How long have you been batting for the other side? Or did you just decide to experiment since you were the only two humans in space?"

Kim glared.

"I can always count only you to be an ass, Bonnie. How about you? What happened to Junior? I thought he was the love of your life? Instead, I come back and find you trying to fill my shoes."

"Don't you mean boots? Although, I'd never use anything close to that fashion disaster I can't believe you're still trying to pull off."

Kim's eyes flash, and her hand tightened on the mug she was holding, and yet to raise.

"Still, it can't say much for the green freak's taste if she actually likes….."

"_Don't_….talk….about Shego like that," Kim spat, and crushed the mug in her hand, ignoring the spilled coffee that had to be scalding, and yet didn't seem to be bothering her. "And there's nothing wrong with my clothes! Or my boots!"

Ron eyed her, his hazel eyes flashing to her seemingly untouched hand, and then back up to her glittering eyes.

"Yeah," Bonnie remarked coolly, sipping her own coffee as Kim just glared at her. "She's our Kimberly."

Ron just nodded as Kim frowned at them.

"You have to understand we've been worried about you, Kim," he told her.

"And you couldn't just accept…..?"

"Kim, you died. Or we thought you did. Then you show up with more power than you've ever had, following a turbo-charged Shego with two weird aliens, telling everyone _Shego_ has to rule the planet? What were we supposed to think?"

"Jeez," she moaned, and only then looked down at her hand, shaking off the excess coffee as she stared at the fragmented mug that had not even cut her hand. "Sorry."

They all stared in silence for a time, watching Kim use a pile of napkins to mop up the spilled coffee.

Finally, Kim sat back in her chair, eyed them, and asked, "So. You're the new Team Possible?"

"Stoppable," Bonnie smiled. "And as for Junior, we came to a parting of the ways not long before you…..supposedly died. It turned out even I wasn't _that_ shallow. But, you….?"

"Okay, this isn't about anybody ruling anything. Get it," she finally told them, putting both hands flat on the table. "Shego didn't even want this….sitch. Trust me. It's not her thing."

"Then why is she…..?"

"Ron. If she doesn't stand up as the representative for the Great Lady, and get Earth into Coalition, Earth is an overripe orange that some very bad guys out there are going to show up to squeeze until there is nothing left. Get it?"

"So….."

"If we don't have the Coalition's protection, we're on our own. You know about the Lorwardians. You saw the Hive. You just saw the S'S'Viv…. The rock-guy," she amended, seeing his eyes glaze over. "Trust me. There is more, a lot more out there. And they all want the same thing. Us, on a platter."

"Why?"

Kim glanced over at Bonnie. "Well, think about it. Even when you count up all the galaxies in the Coalition, habitiable planets, and certain resources are still rare when you're talking about trillions upon trillions of life forms. Supply and demand. Some people don't want to stand in line and pay, though. They want...free samples. Get it?"

Ron glanced at Bonnie, then back at Kim.

"Okay, say I buy that, and it sounds…..possible. Why Shego?"

"I don't know. Why Bonnie?"

Ron sighed as the brunette glared at her.

"I'm just saying…..I've always respected her. Even when I didn't like her. Shego, I mean. Obviously. Then I started liking her. Then….."

"You started loving her," Bonnie asked, but with a surprising degree of sympathy.

"Yeah."

"So, did you ever really…..?"

"Ron, at the time…. For a time…. I did love you. I still do. As a _friend_. But let's face it, we didn't have the spark real lovers should. We were always better friends than not. I should have been more honest with you at the end, and I was going to tell you before….. Well, before."

"But you lost your chance."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Wade finally showed me the security footage from the missile platform. Your….'final' moments."

"Oh," she blushed, her cheeks flaming. "So…. You saw….."

"We saw two people trying to comfort each other in a very bad moment," Bonnie told her with atypical compassion. "So, give. How long have you two been an item?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Right about the time we almost died," she said honestly.

The three sat staring at each other in silence for a few minutes, and then Kim eyed Ron.

"So…. Bonnie?"

"She's a very good communications and information guy. Uh, girl. Person."

Bonnie only giggled at him.

"He means I can sift the all the random info even your Brainy buddy can't and make sense of, like gossip and innuendo to figure out patterns before the usual baddies can actually do anything."

"That's….pretty good," Kim admitted. "So, you're not really…..?"

"A field op? Heavens, no," Bonnie huffed. "I stay in the jet, do the radio thingy, and let Ron do his monkey magic. Besides, when he gets warmed up, he really doesn't need a sidekick."

"I guess not," Kim admitted, still recalling the day he had flung two giant aliens into an exploding starship.

"So, how did you two…..?"

"It was a bad time after you…..left," Ron admitted. "She helped me keep my head on straight, and we both found out we liked each other the longer we worked together."

"Who knew," Bonnie smiled. "He really did turn out to have potential," she beamed.

"I've always none that," Kim shot back at her.

Bonnie only sniffed, and leaned into Ron's side.

"So, what now," Ron asked her, trying not to react to either woman.

"Honestly? I don't know. It's been crazy since we woke up on that starship, and got dragged off to another galaxy. Then we got sent back to save the planet. Only unless we get this Coalition thing going, we're still pretty much all screwed. Frankly, I'm hoping things calm down if we can pull it off, so we can just take a breath, and figure out our lives again."

"You mean….you and Shego? Or…..everyone?"

"Yes. Both. Right," Kim muttered, and sighed as she glanced off at a clock on the wall. "It just really surprises me that people would still sit and argue over politics with the fate of the world literally hanging by a thread."

"It wasn't that much different before," Ron reminded her.

"Hey, Kim," twin voices shouted as the doors abruptly opened, and she saw two lanky teens in red appear. "Where's Shego and Hego?"

"Wego," she waved them over. "So, when did you guys get here?"

"An hour ago. The guy at the gate didn't want to let us in, though," one of them complained. "He actually thought we had to present ID, and pull off our masks."

"Dim," the other twin declared, twirling his finger at her temple. "So, Sis?"

"Special planning session."

"And you're not with her?"

"I needed a break," she admitted, not about to admit in front of Ron that Dr. Director was giving her a headache. A huge one.

"So, what's the plan?"

"In short? Tomorrow, you guys and Hego are security. Once we get the diplomats into the assembly hall, you have to make sure nothing interrupts."

"We saw you guys on GNN. Global News Network has been replaying that fight all night. We missed a good one."

"Right," Kim murmured.

Even as she rolled her eyes, Shego and Gyrzza entered the cafeteria, stalking over to join them as Sigseetz moved silently behind them like always.

"Where's Hego?"

"Guarding _Rocky_," Shego told her. "Bets wanted to drag him off to do a little Q&A of her own, but I didn't buy it. Last thing we need is that chatterbox disappearing when we have him primed and ready to tell those morons exactly what we're facing tomorrow. If that won't get them to vote, I don't know what will."

"Good idea," Kim nodded as Shego bumped one of the twins, and sat down beside her.

"Sigseetz likes sitting," the insect informed them as he took a seat near Kim's far side.

Gyrzza simply remained standing, eyeing the spacious cafeteria, and the few agents around them, with cool disdain.

"Six hours," Kim said after glancing at the clock again. "You ready?"

"I guess I'd better be," she told Kim.

"So, Shego," Ron murmured.

"Stoppable," Shego stared at him, pointedly putting one hand over Kim's.

"You know what I want," Kim broke in.

"What's that," Shego eyed her, a faint smirk etching her lips as Kim blatanly leaned toward her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I want to do this thing tomorrow, then take a really long, really relaxing vacation somewhere where no one knows who we are."

Shego grinned. "Now you're making sense."

As if on cue, the Kimmunicator chirped, and Kim frowned.

"Go, Wade," she quipped, surprising Ron and Bonnie both as the familiar face appeared on the small device.

"I hate to say it, Kim," the young genius told her without preamble. "But you were right again. Something is coming at us, and coming fast. It looks like a whole fleet of…..something is headed right at us."

"ETA, Nerdlinger," Shego asked him.

"They'll be here at ten tomorrow," he told them grimly. "But, Kim, there's also a lone ship coming in from another trajectory. It's also aimed right at you."

"Any messages from either of them?"

"Nothing so far, but whatever is out there is throwing out a lot of interference," he admitted. "Either side could be jamming the other."

"When will the single ship arrive?"

"Closer to nine-thirty than not. But they are all headed right for us. There's no doubt, Kim."

"Thanks, Wade. Keep me posted if anything changes."

"You bet, Kim. And…. Welcome back. Both of you. I'm really glad you made it."

"So are we, squirt," Shego drawled as Kim closed the channel.

"I guess you were in touch with Wade after all," Ron murmured, glancing at Bonnie.

"Yes. Only I knew that if we weren't careful, we could inadvertently broadcast our intentions to the wrong ears since we've obviously both had shadows by the time we went public. So I just had him monitor the solar system for incoming ships without giving himself away," Kim nodded.

"Smart," Bonnie murmured.

"I do have a few brain cells," she huffed.

"And sometimes you even use them," Shego quipped.

"_Shego_!"

"What? Face it, Princess. You're far more the jump in feet-first type, and you know it. That's what I like about you," she added, and kissed her nose.

Kim blushed, but still glared as she echoed, "Like?"

"Not in front of the busybodies," she huffed. "Now, what do you think all that means?"

"Reinforcements, obviously. I just don't know which side is which, though."

"That means we need that vote tomorrow before ten. Maybe sooner," Shego nodded.

"Absolutely," the redhead agreed.

"What can we do," Ron asked her.

"We can use you on security. No telling what kind of monsters they might toss our way next after rock-head blew it."

"She has a point," Bonnie told Ron, nodding at Shego.

"All right. We're in. After all, whatever happens, I did say I would always have your back, KP," Ron smiled, nodding at her.

"Thanks, Ron," she told him. "That means a lot."

"And afterward? I think we might just want a vacation, too. The past year has been…..intense," he admitted with a rueful expression.

"I don't know," Bonnie smiled. "We've had _some_ fun."

Ron rolled his eyes as Kim only eyed her.

"So. Ready for the showdown," Shego asked, grinning at Kim.

She smiled a bit cockily.

"Always."

"Let's go, then."

"Now," Ron frowned.

"You bet," Shego grinned. "While you guys were sitting around moping, I got Bets to up the vote to four this morning, _before_ anything else could happen. Right now, her errand boys are dragging in the usual clowns before they can even try to warn the wrong people. So let's get a jump on these guys for a change."

"That's actually pretty smart," Kim grinned, rising with her.

"Naturally," Shego preened as she stood up, winking down at her. "Besides," she grinned. "I'm sooooo ready for that vacation, too. So let's just do this, and then get lost a while. A _long_ while."

They all laughed as they headed out after her as she and Kim led the way arm-in-arm, ready to face whatever was coming.

_To Be Continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**XV**

"You've heard the rock here. You've heard us," Shego told the subdued assembly locked in the private chambers with her and Kim not one hour later. "You've heard me say, repeatedly, I'm not here to play god, or even try to rule anyone. I'm just the _representative_ of this little shindig. Got it?"

Gyrzza and Sigseetz were outside in the halls, working with her brothers, Ron, and even GJ to hold the chamber against any possible incursions as the few media reporters filmed every second. The entire session was being broadcast, but no journalists were here until the vote ended. Still, they had managed to catch everyone by surprise by the early vote, keeping anyone out of the loop hard-pressed to guess where in the U.N. building they were actually housed since they weren't using the main assembly room.

"Now," she said, "You also need to know that the bad guys, the ones that want to undermine the Coalition, and our future, are likely on their way right now. Some friends of ours have detected a very large fleet of alien ships headed for us. Who are they? Don't know. What do they want? I'm afraid to guess. So, it is time to vote boys and girls," she drawled. "Win, or loose, it's now up to you. So, what do you say?"

Smythe, standing at the head of the room, just glared.

He finally turned, and asked, "So, does anyone vote in favor for….._Shego_ leading us into this….alien federation?"

For a moment, no one spoke. Not even a murmur. Then someone raised a hand, and stated, "I vote 'aye.'"

All eyes went to the Japanese representative as Surinaga nodded curtly, and after a moment, hands began to raise.

"I would be the last to deny I have….many reservations. Still, Miss Possible has always been first and foremost a defender of all people everywhere. If she stands with Shego, and she is willing to support this woman in this….endeavor, then I will vote aye, too."

In the end, only four voted against. One of them Robert Smythe, IV. He did not like the fact that only China, and several Arabic kings were those that voted with him. The rest of the world, in essence, voted to support a woman that had been trying to overthrow their world not long ago in his eyes.

"You're making a mistake," he predicted, but brought the gavel down even as added in a bitter tone, "But the motion carries. Earth has voted to join the Coalition."

"Okay, easy part is done. Now what," Shego turned to Kim.

"Now, we let everyone know what we've done, and hopefully that will forestall any more attacks by our new enemies. Whoever, or whatever they are."

**KP**

"Everyone in position," Ron asked over the radio headset linking him with his 'team.'

"Everything is quiet on this end," Hego told him.

"All quiet over here," one of the Wegos replied.

"Remind me again what this….insect is supposed to do if we're attacked," Will Du asked sourly as he eyed the insect that kept slinking about in the shadows around him, apparently looking for chairs.

"Right now, he's your best source of Intel on what we might be facing. If he says something, you'd better listen."

"Agreed," Gyrzza remarked over the link. "Sigseetz has spent almost as much time with other races as I. He knows many of their characteristics. Many of their weaknesses."

"Does he know yours," Will growled.

"Lady Gyrzza has none. As Lady Shego has none," the insect chittered in the background.

"Let's stay sharp. If Kim and Shego both think trouble may show up, you can bet they are probably right."

"Agreed," Dr. Director's stern voice cut in. "So less chatter, and more observation. Delta, is your team in position?"

"Nothing so far, Dr. Director," the team covering the rooftop assured her. "We don't even have a traffic chopper out as yet."

"No slacking," Ron told them. "These guys have been coming hard and fast, without warning. No telling what might show next."

"We understand, Ronald," Hego replied evenly. "And after that last little surprise caller, I'm more than ready to show them we're ready for them this time," he grumbled.

Even Kim had been mortified that the silicate-crystalline creature had been able to walk right past her auto-sentry devices. She had not considered that something, or someone, could automatically shift their very body to allow the sensors to literally ignore them by virtue of having the detection beams simply pass through them.

It was an oversight she had since corrected.

That did not make her feel any better. Ron understood. And it reassured him. Kim was still the perfectionist that demanded everything go just so. No one could be as methodical and particular about things so far as he knew, and no one could be as hard on themselves as her when she felt she should have done better.

"Stoppable, we have movement coming up the main elevator shafts."

"Thought the cars were locked down," Wegos remarked as one.

"They are. Whatever is coming up isn't a lift car. And there are at least a dozen of them."

"Wegos," Hego barked. "Flank that hall, and hold it until you are reinforced. "I'll watch the front in case it's a diversion."

"Good. Stay on post, and stay sharp," Ron told him. "I'm staying by the main doors."

"No movement on this side," Gyrzza reported.

"Will?"

"We don't have anything here, if those new monitors are working properly."

"Kim upgraded them herself," Ron told him. "They're working."

"Whatever is coming up those shafts is getting louder," one of the twins cut in.

"And closer," the other finished.

"Be ready for anything," Gyrzza warned them even as the building seemed to shake as a loud explosion filled the corridor, and a wall blew out right behind her.

"Gryzza!"

"I'm fine, human," she shot back at Ron over the channel. "Just a lowly Pylsian. I will have it dealt with soon enough," she declared as the channel echoed with a thunderous blast as if something was being slammed against one wall after another.

"What's a Pylsian," Will shouted.

"Never mind. Stay sharp. They're obviously coming from different angles," Betty snapped.

"Whoa," one of the twins shouted. "Hego, I think we're going to need help with these guys."

"What are they," Hego called back, glancing around his own section of the corridor.

"Big, ugly dogs with very ugly jaws," one of the twins shouted, and yelped before the radio went quiet.

"You are the Lady's servants," Gyrzza shouted over the link even as Hego called out. "You do not need aid. You need courage. Now, do as your Lady commanded. As she _trusts_ you to do," she roared, the sounds of a struggle still coming over her channel.

"Stoppable, maybe….."

"Hego. Something is coming up the front of the building," the GJ agent outside warned. "They're crawling right up the side of the building. Like some kind of…..lizards."

Hego turned, and stared at the reptilian creatures that eyed him with cold, unblinking eyes.

"Boys, you're going to have to hold out. If I'm right, all you have to do is believe in yourself. I think that promise we gave Shego did more than bind us," he said, clenching his big fists as he started to glow. "I think it amped our powers!"

There was no reply from the twins.

"We have movement in the ceiling," Ron called. "Get ready Will. They may over your head by now, too."

"Understood. I think I'm picking up a signal on the monitors here, too. Looks like you were right."

"Stand your ground, and let nothing get past you," Betty told him, sounding as if she were wrestling with something. "Cut down anything that tries," she ordered them.

Ron eyed the roof, and held out his right hand even as his eyes began to glitter brightly.

"Play time," he smiled grimly as a translucent sword materialized in his hand just as one of the ceiling tiles overhead began to bow inward under some unseen weight.

Right before he leapt up, slicing up and into the ceiling with a long, potentially lethal slash.

He somersaulted down, and away even as something heavy fell behind him. Spinning around, he saw the creature that looked like a massive hound with an oversized head, and very alien jaws glaring at him as it twitched as died. Then five more like it came spilling out of the now open ceiling.

**KP**

"So. Is that it? We have voted, and now it's done. Our world is in….your hands?"

"Our hands," Shego nodded. "But we have help. Will have help. Remember, we just agreed to become a part of a much larger universe. Considering what we've seen, I think you all did the right thing here."

"And how do we know when this Lady of yours will show? Or when she'll even know if your vote was passed," Robert Smythe demanded.

"She knows," Kim told them. "Trust me. By now, she already knows everything. As to when she might show? Even Shego doesn't know. It might be tomorrow. It might decades. It might be longer. But we are now part of the Coalition, and that means that whatever is coming, we have help. Defenders. Friends. We won't be taken unawares any longer."

"That's a bold promise," Robert bit off curtly. "Can even your….alien patron keep such a vow?"

Kim smiled.

"While she is our…..friend, we don't exactly depend on her. Frankly, we're not exactly helpless, as you should have noticed by now. Now, ready to go on camera, and let the world know they are about to enter an entirely new era in intergalactic relations?"

Robert almost seemed to seethe, staring at the door, but he said nothing.

"Something wrong, Robbie," Shego asked him.

"I…. Of course not. I'm just concerned….."

"That the broadcast beacon you're wearing isn't operating," Kim asked slyly.

"It's not. Kimmie's good at making toys. Almost as good as Dr. D used to be. Your little toy has been silent the minute you walked into this room," Shego told him. "Right now, your signal is being bounced to another room. On another floor. Sorry, you're on your own."

Robert looked furious as more than a few of the delegates stared at him.

"What does this mean," the Frenchwoman demanded.

"Hai," the Japanese delegate asked quietly. "I would be very interested in the answer to that question."

"Surinaga-San," Robert sputtered. "Surely you aren't being deceived by…..by…." Which was when the door burst open.

**KP**

"Wego, we're headed your way. Don't let them get off this floor," Betty shouted as she chased down three of the canine beasts that were obviously tracking prey from the way they behaved. Firing the two lasers she held in her hands, she herded them down the hall toward the younger members of Team Go.

"We're headed your way," Hego shouted.

"I've cleared this hall," Ron informed the others. "Wegos, can you keep them away from the shafts, or the door?"

"No….oooof!…..problem," one of them called back. "Looks like Hego was right. We picked up a new trick, and…"

Hego skidded to a stop as another canine creature flew past him, slamming into the wall as he turned the corner to see one of his brothers standing there.

"How…..?"

Wego grinned. "Easy. We just figured out we can not only multiply our numbers," he said, turning to drop joined fists down on top of another attacking beast, driving it virtually to the floor, and cracking the polished tiles under it. "We can also multiply our body's physiques, giving us the strength of a hundred men in one body," he grinned, and turned to rush back into the fight where a dozen other Wegos fought to keep the alien hounds from the closed, wooden doors near the center of the hall.

"Now we're almost as strong as you," another Wego grinned as he punched a canine so hard it flew to impact with the far wall.

Hego grinned, and waded into the fight even as Ron joined them, his flashing mystic blade cutting into the obvious animals with ease.

"Stop that one," Betty shouted as one of the surviving lizard handlers lunged out of the nearby elevator shaft that had been blown open, and powered through the doors into the room beyond.

He gave a shrill wail as he pulled alien weapons from a harness as he looked around, and then turned on the defenders blocking the exit.

Betty dropped him with a shot that all but decapitated the scaly alien.

"We can't let them off this floor," Betty told the others. "Form a perimeter, and make sure nothing gets off this floor. We can't let any of them get the word out that meeting wasn't here as planned."

"We know the drill," Ron told her, and spun to stop one of the beasts that had seen into the room, and howling, turned to bolt toward the elevator shaft where the doors had been bulled through. "Hego, block those shafts. Wegos, cover the halls. We'll cut them down here."

"Where's the dragon-lady," one of the Wegos asked.

"She's probably doing just fine," Will panted, one arm limp and bloody, but joining them just then to shot down one of the canines trying to reach the ceiling again to flee through that overhead maze. Sigseetz followed, staying close behind Will, helpfully pointing out targets.

"Just wondering what she was doing," another Wego quipped. "Not like we need help," he drawled, and grabbed and threw a snapping creature toward a copy who body slammed the animal into the floor before twisting its thick neck beyond even its limitations, and snapping it with a loud crack.

The survivors now seemed more intent on fleeing than fighting, but the heroes had blocked both sides of the hall, and with the warped elevator doors now jammed back in place by Hego, the elevator shafts no longer offered a quick, or easy departure.

"Kill them all, and then fall back to secondary positions. This isn't over," Betty reminded them, picking off targets with cool efficiency as she took a post in the open door, and continued to fire in devastating fashion.

**KP**

"Lady Gyrzza," Kim turned to her as the big, silver haired woman burst through the doors, and stared right toward them.

Or rather, Robert Smythe, IV.

Only just beside the Lady was a man that also looked remarkably like Robert Smythe. One that looked as if he had been badly manhandled.

"_Imposter_," the silver dragoness hissed, and eyed the apparent head of the delegates.

"Vile reptile," Robert hissed, and jerked open his shirt and suit coat as one to reveal a thin band around his too yellow torso. "I'll still take this ill-conceived assembly with me before your bitch goddess can do anything…"

"Not on my planet, Robbie," Shego snarled, and flung herself forward as his suddenly taped fingers taped an intricate pattern on the band that was starting to glow ominously.

Even as she scooped him up, she was elongating, transforming, and her wings caught the air the very second she smashed right through the wall of the chamber to the outside as the imposter cursed in a language not meant to be comprehensible to human ears.

"Shego," Kim shouted, rushing to the shattered wall, and looking up as Shego was already high in the air, and still climbing.

Just before a shockwave blew her back, and blue fire exploded over the city, actually shredding the tops of several of the higher buildings as Kim shouted out her lover's name again. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed back to the wall, looking up, and gasped.

"Shego," she murmured in awe as she stared at the now thirty foot dragoness that hovered over the city in the sky, staring down at them.

She gave a wordless roar, and dove at the nearby water, and Kim frowned as she watched her dive into the water, vanishing beneath the dark water before she rose a moment later, a small, obviously alien craft in her clawed hands.

"Gyrzza…..? How….? What happened to her?"

Gyrzza was standing beside her by then, watching as Shego carried the craft aloft, and away from the city.

"She is maturing," Gyrzaa murmured. "Soon, she shall be beyond even my abilities. She truly is the Great Lady's first, and greatest daughter."

Kim only stared after that huge dragoness, remembering that other huge creature with powers that still dwarfed the imagination.

"Is Shego…..? Will she be like…..? The Great Lady?"

"Only the Maker can say," Gyrzza told her.

Kim found she had absolutely nothing she could say to that as the stunned delegates gathered around the true Robert Smythe by then, who quickly, and formally assured them his true vote was to join the Coalition. The few who voted against them glared, but not one of them argued now.

"You should speak to your followers now," Gyrzza turned to tell them. "It is now safe to depart. Your Lady Shego has saved you, and her champions have diffused the threat. Go."

Not one of the usually argumentative representatives said a word as they left to seek out their own embassies. Or the nearest cameras. There was no doubt that history was being made here, and they had seen it happen.

Kim remained in the cracked hole, watching the skies, but Shego had disappeared.

Then, off in the distance a small speck appeared that rapidly grew, and she realized it was her. Coming back as fast as she had departed, and coming right toward her. She smiled, stepping back as the larger dragoness shrank down and down and down until Shego was dropping to catch herself on the shattered masonry, and grinning at her.

"That was new," she grinned.

"You could have been killed," Kim said, and rushed to embrace her.

"Now you are being ridiculous," Gyrzza sniffed. "You cannot kill a daughter of the Great Lady with a mere plasma-burst mine."

"It tickled," Shego grinned, leaning down to hug Kim back. "But you were worried?"

"Of course I was worried," she fumed, lightly punching at her side. "And what was that swan dive you took? What was that thing?"

"I'm guessing it was our imposter's ship. Only I didn't want to leave it where someone could get to it. I took it someplace…..safe."

"Do I want to know?"

"One of Doc's old lairs he doesn't use any more. Trust me, you can't get near it. His mutant plant thingies are all around it. Besides, I didn't want to take the chance it had a self-destruct in it, too. Even I've seen how _those_ movies end," she grimaced.

Kim nodded.

"Kim. Shego," a grim voice called as they turned to face Betty Director in the door of the conference room.

"Dr. Director," Kim smiled grimly. "I take it the misdirection worked?"

"It was close. We took care of the hunters they sent after us. Only now I'm told that an entire alien fleet is headed right at us. I hope you have a plan for _that_, too," she told her curtly.

"Naturally," Shego grinned.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Kim told her.

Betty sighed. "The news is going out. By now, most of the globe knows about your Coalition, and that the U.N. voted to accept their alliance. What now?"

"Now," Kim told her. "We draw a line, and defend it," she said, and looked at Shego. "Right?"

"Oh, sure," Shego rolled her eyes. "Because everything else until now was just a cakewalk."

Kim smiled, still holding her, and not wanting to let go.

"We'd better get outside. My source tells me that lone spacecraft is already in orbit, and it's trajectory suggests its landing right here in the Plaza within the hour."

"What about the fleet?"

"Still on track to arrive around ten, local time," Betty nodded.

"Well, let's go draw our line," Shego drawled.

"Just one question," the head of Global Justice asked.

"Yeah," Shego grinned as Kim and Gyrzza followed them out. Kim still all but pressed to her side.

"How the hell did you turn into…that _thing_?"

Kim burst into laughter as they headed for the stairs. The elevators, they knew, would be inoperable for a while yet.

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim Possible: Legacies**

**By LJ58**

**XVI**

Kim stepped outside the United Nations building, and gaped.

Despite the early hour, the square outside was packed with people. Not just press. Ordinary people who all stared at them, and applauded as Shego looked as nonplussed as she did just then.

"I think it's for you," Betty Director remarked as she eyed Shego with a sidelong glance.

"Me," the woman sputtered. "Why?"

"Hmmmm. You did just save the city, and maybe the world. Again," Kim reminded her as her own smile grew.

"Gah! Rub it in, why don't you," she muttered as she noted more than a few cameras were aimed her way, but that no one was trying to get close.

Hego chuckled as he walked out behind them.

"You can zip it," she glowered.

"Sorry, Sis," he beamed as the Wegos came up behind them. There was no sign of Ron. "But it was nice fighting with you again."

The twins chortled.

"I meant….."

"She knows," Kim told him with a grin as Shego groaned.

"So, what now," one of the twins asked as they faced the courtyard plaza, and the crowds beyond.

"I check with Wade," Kim told them even as she lifted her wrist. "Because it sounds like the lone ship managed to speed up its arrival somehow."

"That's right, Kim," Wade said uneasily. "I didn't even notice until a few minutes ago. It's warping space more than actually flying, and managed to get here even sooner than expected. It still has to come down in a traditional reentry, though, so it looks like…..forty minutes before it lands."

"Any messages? From anyone?"

"Not yet. But I've been broadcasting the U.N. vote on all known frequencies since it hit the news. I'm hoping that will tell someone whose side we're on in time to forestall an outright invasion."

"Might not matter, Nerdlinger," Shego told him as she eyed the young genius visible on the small digital dial. "We might have allies, but this might just be someone flexing their muscle to see how well we manage. Or it might be they want to draw the Great Lady for reasons of their own."

"That actually makes sense," Betty remarked. "Will," she snapped, turning to her own second as the man came out now, his injured arm in a makeshift sling. "Contact all local Guard and reserves. We need to go on full alert until we know who is who, and what is coming." She eyed the courtyard as she added, "And clear the Plaza. I'd rather not have the streets filled with potential victims whatever is coming."

"Smart," Shego agreed.

"One more thing, Kim," Wade said, still on the Kimmunicator channel.

"What is it," she asked, fearing more bad news.

"Whatever they are, that fleet is breaking formation. If they continue as they are, they'll be in position to completely surround the entire planet by the time they arrive."

Kim eyed Shego, and both women looked uneasy.

"We've had more than a half dozen species already evident here, and all of them trying to attack you," Dr. Director remarked grimly as the GJ agents now moved to disperse the crowd that obviously did not want to leave. "If they're not friendly, and they are going to try to attack en masse, can even you stop them all?"

"I don't know," Shego told her honestly. "Hopefully it's just a bluff."

"I'm still curious about who is still out there. Remember. Someone killed the unknown alien on the roof last night."

"What unknown alien," the head of Global Justice frowned.

"A common assassin. He was obviously not any good, or he wouldn't have been so easily slain," Gyrzza remarked.

"I don't suppose you have any input that might be of any use here?"

"Trust your Lady, and our Great Lady. Once committed, she will never let those under her wing be harmed. That is not her way."

"Considering what we've already seen," Shego remarked quietly as Wade signed off without another word. "I feel inclined to believe her. That, and even I didn't realize I was still….."

"Maturing," Gyrzza told her with polite nod to her.

"Okay, now that just makes me sound like I'm headed for a rocking chair," she complained.

"Lady Shego wishes to sit," Sigseetz inquired, glancing around. "Shall I seek this rocking chair for you?"

Kim had choke back her laughter at Shego's expression.

"We really need to give him some lessons on slang," Kim teased.

Shego's expression suggested other lessons.

Ron walked out just then, nodding at Kim as he joined them. "The building is clear. I ran another check with your sensor box, and it looks like we got them all."

"Of course," Gyrzza remarked.

Ron said nothing, but eyed Kim and Shego, asking, "So why did you not cheer?"

"The first ship is landing in just over thirty minutes. And Wade just updated us. The fleet is moving to surround the planet."

"Okay, that doesn't sound good. No clue which side is which yet? Or if they're all bad guys?"

"No clue, Monkey-Master," Shego told him. "What about your new sidekick? She get anything else out of all Rockhead told us?"

"Enough to suggest he was just a hired gun. That that main player is still out there, and likely to make his move if he realizes things have gone bad for his cause," Ron told her.

"I don't know. Horde hives? Then Rocky. The assassin we never met. It's sounding like…. They don't want the planet. They just want us dead."

"Or maybe you in particular," Betty asked Shego.

"Recall your seed was first attacked in this system," Sigseetz reminded her.

"Her seed was….attacked," Dr. Director frowned at them. "That wasn't in your briefing."

"It just recently came up," Kim told her as Shego just glanced at her.

Twenty minutes later, the first troops were pulling up to surround the plaza, and most of the civilians were gone. They waited, standing outside the U.N. as Wade's calculations had the ship landing right in the Square as it neared touchdown.

"Do we spread out and cover the area," Hego asked.

Shego glanced at Kim.

"I think a united front would be best, whoever they are," the redhead told her. "Show them we are not frightened. Or warmongers."

"Sigseetz agrees."

Gyrzza eyed the small insectoid, but he only shifted to stand a little closer to Shego without saying anything else.

Which was why the sky rumbled with artificial thunder as a bright flash of light appeared, and just that quickly, a silver pyramidal craft occupied the plaza, and part of the street before them, literally crushing more than a few cars as it landed.

"It looks…."

"Elzarqian," Gyrzza finished for Kim. "Of course. Those vile merchants would sell the very Cosmos did they have their way."

"Elzarts," Betty tried to echo questioningly.

"Elzarquian. I didn't get all the lessons on that one myself," Kim admitted. "But….what I do know is they aren't nice. At all."

"No, Kimberly," the silver dragoness said. "They are not. They are the ones that gutted my world. Which means, if they are involved, they are here for your water."

"Well, they aren't getting any," Shego said as one side hummed as a panel slowly opened.

A near ten foot, tentacled quadruped came out, eyeing them with orbs that moved atop eye-stalks as they turned one way, then another.

"If you wish someone terminated," the creature with no true discernible features hissed. "You truly must gut them yourself," it grumbled as it moved off the ship, followed by just over a dozen other like itself.

"You're not wanted here, Squid," Shego growled. "This planet now belongs to the Coalition."

"You think you can stop us? We care nothing for your planet," the lead creature hissed. "Hear me, primates. The Great Lady is a tyrant, and a lie. All we want is her vile offspring. All we wish is to end the tyrant's rule. Give us the pretenders to her throne, and we shall leave you in peace."

"Is that what you told my people," Gyrzza snarled, stepping forward with clenched fists as she let tendrils of flame escape her fingertips, and smolder along her lips.

"Your people? I see. You are Kwaa-quu. I am surprised. I did not realize any of you lived."

"You will live to regret….."

"Calm down, Gyrzza," Shego murmured. "I think this is my show. Right?"

The dragoness hissed, flame briefly escaping her lips, and the squirming quadruped fumed. "You are a seedling, too? Little wonder we missed you," it hissed. "But that can be corrected….."

"Hey, squid," Shego said, stepping forward. "Correct this," she said, and rose to thirty full feet as her full dragon form exploded out of her human frame even as her green talons glowed purpose. "Ready for the aquarium, ugly," she asked, and launched bright, purple plasma at the aliens. Right before she glowed bright green, and blew the ship before her into pieces.

Even as she shrank down, the aliens she had already hit were but tiny, squirming creatures barely three inches in height as their now shrill cries barely registered with even her ears.

"Well, that was easier than I expected. So much for the heavy firepower," Shego grinned, and lifted one of the tiny aliens up by a single tentacle as it shrieked in co-mingled rage and terror. "Someone want to get a box, or something."

"Siqseetz would rather just eat them," the insectoid said, eyeing the scuttling creatures with bright eyes.

"Let's hold off on that until we know what else we have before us," Shego suggested.

"As Lady Shego wills," he sighed, but sounded very disappointed.

One of the nearby soldiers Dr. Director had signaled had run over with an empty ammo box by then, and they used it to gather up the fourteen creatures that now fit in the palm of a hand.

"You think they were the masterminds," Kim asked Gyrzza.

"It would be like them. They are nefarious for sending others to fight and kill for them. Still, one can never be sure if others are not out there waiting, too."

"We know a fleet of something is still out there," Hego reminded them.

"True," Shego sighed, looking up.

"What do you want us to do with these…..things," Betty asked, though she had her own ideas.

"Considering they are enemies of the Great Lady, and still tried to undermine her authority here after we declared ourselves, I would say it might be best to turn them over to the Lady's representatives when they appear," Kim suggested.

"That's likely best. We wouldn't want anyone, or anything else thinking we all barbarians here," Shego said. "Besides, I hate squid," she grimaced. "So, that's settled. We'll just hold them for….whoever shows up. That good with you, Bets?"

"That might be a good way to show this…..Consortium of yours that we are earnest in following their lead. But, Shego. _Don't_ call me Bets," she spat.

Shego only grinned. "So, how long until the others get here," she asked Kim.

"We are already here, Lady Shego," a short, bipedal silver fox in a dark green jumpsuit appeared in a burst of light. He paused, nodding to Gyrzza, and greeted her as, "Lady Gyrzza. I see you've had an interesting change of venue."

"To say the least, Vakuaui," she smiled.

"I like your new form. It suits you. And, you, Lady Shego," he said, turning to her after sparing a glance at the now cringing Elzarquian one of the soldiers held in the ammo box. "A clever solution. Still, I am astonished."

"At what?"

"At the fact that in spite of your infantile ravings and juvenile manner, that you managed to so easily diffuse the threats to both your planet, and your person. I was sent here to aid you, and ferret out the leaders of a conspiracy. Imagine my surprise to arrive, and find you had already done my work for me in spite of your….reported immaturity."

Shego suddenly realized Betty Director was looking unnaturally flushed. And was trying very hard to choke back laughter.

"So, what about that bunch of ships up there," she asked him with a curt growl. "They your backup?"

"My….backup you say? Not at all. They are ambassadors. Trade delegates. Emissaries from across the known galaxies. All of them wish to welcome you, and set up relations with your humans. I know of no less than nineteen worlds very interested in something you call…..Tee-Vee."

"You're kidding me," she sputtered, looking genuinely horrified.

"The Great Ladies _Hand_ does not jest, Lady Shego," Gyrzza told her. "Am I correct in assuming it was you that slew the U'Utaaquan earlier this cycle?"

"He was but a nuisance," the anthropoidal fox smiled smugly. "I hoped his death would bring out his masters sooner, but instead they only sent the S'S'Vevkani. You might want to turn him over, too, human," he addressed Dr. Director. "I doubt you wish him regenerating on your world."

"I certainly don't. He ruined my best suite!"

Kim sighed at Shego's manner as she eyed the small, silver-furred fox.

"So, uh, "Vakaui? Does this mean we're safe? That the trouble is over?"

The fox smiled a truly feral smirk as he drawled, "Oh, Great Lady, no! Your troubles are just beginning, human."

"But…..?"

The fox cut Shego off as he stated, "Did I not just tell you there is a veritable host of delegates and envoys waiting to see you. To discuss trade options, and diplomatic relations. You're just getting to the interesting part of your job, young seedling," he smirked.

Shego groaned.

"I will, of course, continue to assist you, Lady Shego," Gyrzza told her quietly. "I know much of protocol and diplomacy that may yet aid you."

"Goody," Shego moaned, shaking her head now.

"Sigseetz shall aid you, too, Lady," the insectoid assured her in a very somber tone. "Unless, of course, the Great Lady has now commanded otherwise?"

"The last I heard, D'qlomite, you were yet assigned to this oddly named world in your new Lady's service."

"This is true, honorable Vakaui."

"As she has not told me that has changed, then you may be certain you are still charged with service to your Lady."

"Sigseetz understands. Siqseetz obeys," he nodded, antennae quivering as he spoke.

"So," Dr. Director asked as she stepped forward now, daring to join them. "The planet is not….under attack?"

"There is always danger," the small fox smiled at her slyly. "But the only attack Lady Shego must now face is that of diplomats and trade envoys."

"The bane of any sane sentient in this comsmo," Lady Gyrzza sighed knowingly.

"_Gah_!"

Kim suddenly smiled. "You know, Shego," she murmured slyly as she glanced around. "There are…..perks to power. Might I offer the Great Lady's daughter a suggestion," she smiled slyly.

"Uh-oh," Ron murmured to Hego. "I know that look."

"Unfortunately, so do I," Hego murmured back. "I just didn't realize that Kim Possible used it!"

**X**

"I have to say," Shego grinned, walking out of the bath with a robe around her as she joined Kim in the small, but homey dining room in the island villa where they had fled after Kim unleashed _her_ greatest plan ever. "I like the way you think, Princess."

"Well, I didn't think either of us wanted to get bogged down with alien trade deals, and all that diplomatic stuff. Besides, you probably just made Gyrzza the happiest creature on the planet by putting her in charge of all negotiations in your name."

"Well, making Bets my local representative for any political negotiations wasn't a bad idea either," she beamed. "Just knowing she's going to be occupied in that office for ages to come kind of makes it almost as worthwhile as the look on her face when you suggested it."

"She was in her element, and we both know it," Kim grinned as Shego sat with her at the very intimate table set for two. "Besides, having those two collaborate will keep a lot of pressure off you, and let the world see you are serious about not trying to 'rule' the world."

"Duh. That's was Dr. D's thing. Not mine."

"I know. So, ready to eat?"

"I'm starving," Shego grinned. "It was a long day."

"A longer week," Kim agreed.

"I'm just glad Hego is gone, too. I couldn't take any more of his pouting," she complained as she poured the wine for them.

"You were right," Kim allowed, not missing Team Go herself just then. "He did pretty much get back to his annoying self once he got his head wrapped around the whole 'Lady' sitch."

"Hey, Bug-boy," Shego shouted as she leaned back in her chair. "You about done in there?"

The door to the kitchen opened, and the small insectoid walked out carrying a large, steaming casserole dish.

"Your means of preparing nourishment is surprisingly inefficient on this planet, and yet…..I find it oddly soothing. Almost as pleasant as sitting," Sigseetz informed them as he appeared, sitting the tray on the table before them.

"You, Siggy, need to get out more," Shego snorted.

"You wish Sigseetz to go outside?"

"It's an expression," Kim chuckled. "Don't take her literally. Or seriously."

"Don't contradict me, Kimberly," Shego growled. "Or do you want Bug-boy babysitting us just when we've got the night off for once?"

"When you put it that way," Kim smiled, eyeing her across the table. "Siggy," she smiled, eyeing her lover. "Go take a walk."

"A _long_ one," Shego added as they eyed not the food, but one another.

"Sigseetz lives to obey," he assured the Lady and her mate as he left the villa without looking back. Still, he was unable to help thinking that his Lady Shego was a most peculiar creature at times. Not that he would ever say so aloud.

He would never be that foolish.

That last time he had voiced an opinion out loud he had been exiled from his home. The Maker only knew what this Lady might do if he actually displeased him. So he willingly took a nice, long walk around the private island, thinking he could like it here in spite of his initial reservations.

He just wondered when the Great Lady might reappear. Or summon him again. He was hoping it would not be anytime soon. Then again, that honored Lady was known for being unpredictable. He sighed, and devoted himself to his walk. How often did he have such luxury, after all?

**X**

"Your report is…interesting," my friend."

"I found the whole situation a curious affair myself," Vakaui admitted. "You're certain she isn't insane?"

"Quite certain," the Great Lady smiled down at her aide, and longtime companion. "I find her maturation very interesting, though. I've not seen one of her potential in many, many years. She truly did much in a short time."

"I barely had time to target a single assassin before she had taken out a S'S'Vevkani, outmaneuvered Pylsian assassins, and still managed to save her planet from the Elsarquian threat, who were apparently behind the entire plot to undermine your standing, and authority in the galaxies."

"I never trusted those faceless pseudopods," she grumbled. "And there shall be an accounting for this daring."

"What of Lady Shego?"

"For now, we watch. I wish to see what will come next."

"Then the threat to her planet of dirt is not ended?"

"As you so wisely stated, my friend," the great dragoness smiled. "There is always danger. I wish to see how my daughter manages in the future. She may well be the Prophesied One we have all awaited."

"Her," Vakaui exclaimed in genuine astonishment.

"Her," the Great Lady murmured, and seemed to be looking elsewhere as her eyes glittered with a sight few could match just then. "Still, her mate is also someone to consider. There is something...interesting about her."

"I did hear you gave her Communion. And that she _survived_ it."

"As I said," the Great Lady murmured. "Interesting."

**X**

They thought he was finished?

They thought he was done?

"Never," he muttered, working under the tented blanket as he tried to assemble something out of the various electronic pieces he had been pilfering.

He was sick of seeing Shego of late.

She was on the television, saving the planet. Kissing _Kim Possible, _of all people! Babbling about a new era of peace and prosperity. She even betrayed him by letting two _women_ serve as her lackeys in dealing with genuine alien flunkies.

Okay, one of the women was an alien lackey, but still…..!

He gave a faint growl, and swept a hand through the pieces, scattering them as he felt frustration swell, and he knew he still needed more parts. Still, somehow he was going to recreate that powerful universal remote stolen by that unnatural Possible brat. He had helped make the first, so he was certain he could rebuild it. He just needed the right parts, and time.

And then, he, Dr. Drakken, would show the world who the true ruler of this planet was at long last!

Just as soon as he figured out how to recreate that device so he could get out of prison again. Because this was _not_ over!

_Never The End….._


End file.
